Quirkless Isn't Powerless
by FlamingSpawn
Summary: No one believed he could be a hero. But, after being inspired discovering that there's more to being a hero than a strong Quirk. He will prove everyone wrong. From now on… Deku is the name of a hero!... or is it? AU Quirkless!Deku Villain!Deku? Rated M for Violence, Language, and possibly Lemon... Possibly.
1. Chapter 1

****Disclaimer:**** **I do not own My hero academia. This is just something I made for fans of the series therefore, it is not** ** **canon! Please support the original series this was based on.****

 **Chapter 1: A Wake-Up Call**

Izuku was currently in a stool, nervous and scared, he hasn't developed a Quirk like the rest of his classmates. When the doctor entered the room he sat on his chair and coldly said 5 words that shattered the young boy's heart.

"You should probably give up".

Izuku sat there stunned. Inko then spoke up.

"What do you mean?"

"You see. Your son doesn't have the proper joints in order to inherit a Quirk. Therefore, your son is Quirkless".

Izuku looked down and was on the urge of crying.

'He's wrong. I can't give up. I want this. I need this'.

Izuku was quiet the entire car ride home. When they got home, Izuku ignored everything around him until he got to his room. He sat on his bed before laying down staring at the roof.

'Is this all true? I'm I truly worthless… Quirkless'?

Izuku looked around until one of his "Hero analysis books for the future" caught his attention. He was looking around in his book. He studied their Quirks, skills, and possibilities for being a great hero. A great hero. What made a hero? Izuku went to the computer where he asked his mom to put a video. It wasn't just any video. It was All Might's debut where he saved many people. He put play and watched in amazement once more. When everyone was losing hope when everyone was scared. All Might was there and gave the civilians a sense of peace. His amazement turned into sadness. His mother was at the door watching her young child.

"No matter what could've happened… he saved them all with a smile. That's all I want".

Inko looked up at her son with tears in his eyes as he turned the chair. "Mom. Please tell me. Can I be a hero? I don't want money or anything. I just want to help others. Please. Can I be a hero even if I don't have a Quirk"?

Inko didn't know what to do. She fell into tears and ran towards her son.

'No.' Izuku thought to himself.

"I'm sorry Izuku. I wish things were different."

'No. Mom that's not what I wanted you to say. Please. Mom'.

Izuku then tried to get her away from her. 'No… No'!

Inko finally let go and left the room, leaving a crushed Izuku. 'Why. Why?! Must everyone look down on me! Am I really weak to all of them? Am I really nothing more than a Deku'!

Midoriya looked towards the computer screen. For once, he didn't wanna see All Might's smile. He went to check to see what other videos could take his mind off this sadness. Maybe a funny video, a video about cats, anything. Really, he just wanted to get heroes, quirks, and his own mother out of his head. He was scrolling down waiting for something.

A sign.

He found nothing.

He went to the main website through the recommended and found something that finally caught his eye. He saw someone in the thumbnail hanging on top of a rooftop before jumping. He clicked on the video and was extremely interested.

'Is this a new hero'?

The video was taken place in Hong Kong where three individuals were running away from security. 'What are they doing'.

Midoriya's curiosity skyrocketed. He saw them running on rooftops, doing flips, jumping on edges, and not losing much stamina while at it. Once the video was finished, they were out in the streets completely fine and hyperactive. Izuku looked into the comments. While he didn't know how to read a lot, he understood two words from the person who made the video.

'He's Quirkless…'.

All of them were. He looked up Parkour and freerunning. While some did have Quirks, they weren't really helping them in their physical departments. This was done with their own strength, flexibility, speed, and stamina. Midoriya just sat there in complete disbelief. Until he questioned himself.

'Why can't I be a hero? Most of those people are Quirkless… like me. What's so different. Some may be older than me but, if I practiced like them, If I work hard enough'!

Izuku stood up from his chair, tears flowing from his eyes. "I can be a hero! I don't care anymore! I don't care what anybody says! I will be a great hero like All Might! I will be strong. Nothing is ever going to hold me back".

He was really exhausted. He turned off the Computer and went to his bed. However, before going to his bed, he grabbed a new companion book and grabbed a marker. He titled it "Parkour Training No.1".

 **~The Next Day~**

Izuku didn't feel like himself. He felt that the innocent Deku was gone. There was now a more confident, more angered, and a little less caring boy. However, he still wanted to help people. He still wanted to prove to everyone he can help. He was no longer weak. He entered his classroom looking a bit depressed. He just wanted to get home unti, someone started muttering.

"I heard Midoriya's Quirkless."

"Really?"

"That must suck".

Midoriya was at his limit!

It was now lunchtime. He got his tray of food. He sat alone. He didn't wanna talk to anyone right now.

"Oi! Deku"! Izuku flinched at the name. He knew who the voice belonged to. It was none other than Katsuki Bakugou.

"What is it Kacchan"? Izuku said this with a cold tone. He was already annoyed enough. Bakugou took notice of this and was offended.

"I heard you're Quirkless. You really where just a Deku huh?"

"Like I care, what they say".

Katsuki was really mad now. "Are you mocking me? Are looking down on me Deku?!"

"No. I just don't care anymore. I'm still going to be a hero".

The group started laughing at the green-haired boy. "Ha! You!"

"You don't have a Quirk".

Izuku finally broke.

He grabbed the kid with red-like dragon wings which shocked Bakugou himself. "Wanna say that to my face Fat ass!"

"HEY! Let him go!"

"Tell me what to do again and that finger Quirk isn't the only thing I'll break".

Okay. Now everyone in the cafeteria were looking in Izuku's direction. They were all shocked to see what was going on. The innocent looking Izuku, the new Quirkless wonder, was intimating Bakugou and his friends. Midoriya let the kid go.

"Now. Let me eat my lunch in peace. Stop wasting my time". Bakugou wasn't going let Izuku off with just a warning. He grabbed Izuku's lunch at threw it at him. Izuku fell to the floor with tray beside him.

"Don't think you can scare me! I'm stronger than all of you. Especially you Deku! You're Quirkless. You're worthless".

Midoriya couldn't believe it. His supposite friend was looking down on him too. No… NO! This did not please Izuku. Out of instinct, he grabbed the tray slammed Katsuki with it sending him to the floor with a bloody nose. Midoriya jumped on him and grabbed Kacchan by the shirt.

Bakugou sent an explosion to Midoriya's face. A smokescreen was made scaring all the kids surrounding them.

"How did you like that? Huh? Deku"?

Katsuki was quickly silenced. By who? Izuku Midoriya.

Everyone was shocked. Bakugou was bleeding even more, and more, and more! Midoriya kept sending wild punches in his face. He kept screaming which scared everyone.

" **I'm Not Weak! I'm Not Weak! I'm Not Weak! I'm Not Weak! I'm Not Weak! I'm Not Weak! I'm Not Weak! I'm Not Weak! I'm Not Weak! I'm Not Weak! I'm Not Weak! I'm Not Weak! I'm Not Weak! I'm Not Weak! I'm Not Weak! I'm Not Weak! I'm…** Not".

Izuku stopped for a second. He looked around at his classmates. Some were horrified, some were crying, and some were calling for teachers. Finally, the teachers came seeing Izuku. Izuku looked at his hand then at Bakugou. His hand was covered in blood while, Bakugou was in the ground with blood running down his nose and purple bruises all over his face. He felt his burn before getting up off of Katsuki. He looked at his classmates with tears running down his eyes.

"I… I'm sorry".

He ran out of the cafeteria terrified at what the others would think of him. He hid in one of the bathroom stalls with the door locked crying furiously.

'This wasn't supposed to happen! I didn't like what Kacchan said. I wanted to shut him up! Not almost kill him! This isn't the actions of a hero. Everyone's going to think I'm a bad guy. Everyone'!

It was a silent 47 minutes until one of the teachers found Midoriya crying and looking extremely exhausted. He was called to the principal's office where his mother was waiting.

"Izuku? Are you ok honey? What happened"?

Her response was only silence. The principal looked at his student then at Inko.

"Now from the Phone call we gave you earlier, you know what this is about. Correct Mrs. Midoriya"?

Inko gulped and looked at Izuku. "He couldn't have had a fight. Not my Izuku. He's just innocent… he's… oh my god".

Inko looked at Izuku's Shirt and his covered hand. Not to mention the burn on the side of his head. The principal also took notice in this. "It… It was Kacchan…".

Inko couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her innocent little Izuku actually beat up… Bakugou! Even the principal looked at him in disbelief.

"Everyone found out that I am Quirkless. They were all muttering about it. Kacchan's friends then started making fun of me. So, I fought back too. I couldn't take it anymore. For as long as a remember, they called me weak and when Kacchan threw my lunch tray at me calling me worthless… I snapped. Then, this all happened. I'm… I'm sorry"!

Izuku had tears once more flowing through his eyes. He was later pulled to his mother's shoulder. "Thank you for telling us your side of the story. I'm sorry for what he called you. I'll make sure to put this on his record and a phone call home as well. He is currently in the nurse's office. You didn't do any lethal damage other than bruises and a bloody nose. However, we cannot let this go so, you will clean up the rest of the trash that you spilled. Once you're done, you may go home".

As Izuku finished up, he wanted to go home to his room… Alone. Her mother was extremely worried. One day after being told he was Quirkless and he got into a fight. Izuku was scared but, he looked onto the computer and just looked at the video he left on. He grabbed his notebook and began to write down notes.

"I will be strong. I'll prove it to everyone. I wanna help others. I don't want them to fear me. No more. No more violence for now".

Izuku stayed up until 2:00 AM before falling asleep. On. By the way, this is the story of how Izuku Midoriya will only become the first Quirkless hero… hopefully, nothing bad happens.

 **~Unknown Location~**

"So, this kid viciously beat up a kid. What's so special about this"?

A man in a black trench coat grinned and spoke.

"He fought a kid with an explosion Quirk. The kid himself, however, is Quirkless and has zero fighting experience. He's also been known to keep track of many heroes. Both Strengths… and Weaknesses"

"You now have my interest. Keep an eye on him. He might be helpful to us". "Of course as you wish… **All For One** ".

 **Author's Note: New story! I don't know where to bring this story. One side of me wants him to go U.A. and then become a Villain. Another part wants him to go to the league then U.A. The second's already been done so,. . . Yeah. Hope you all enjoyed! Follow and Favorite!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own My hero academia. This is just something I made for fans of the series therefore, it is not **canon! Please support the original series this was based on.**

 **Chapter 2: Leave Her Alone!**

It's been 4 years since Izuku had the fight with Bakugou. Currently in third grade, being 8-years old, he has gotten much stronger, faster, athletic, and has gained a lot of stamina. He's even mastered the basics of parkour and a few martial art techniques. It seemed things were going well for our broccoli-haired cinnamon roll… except for school.

People still avoided Izuku. They could never forget what Izuku did. Everything he did scare them. His actions, his words, His… his eyes. To them, Izuku seemed to be bloodthirsty and looked like he was going to kill Katsuki. Some people even called him "A villain in the making".

It was currently 2:55, in 5 minutes he could finally be free to roam the city. Yes, he was just 8 years old but, what his mother didn't know doesn't hurt her… right? Ever Since that day, Izuku has been more rebellious. He still cared for his mother completely. The bell rung and Izuku grabbed his books and was about to leave through the main entrance until he was stopped by two 5th-graders who pushed him towards the wall.

"Hey, aren't you the little villain"

"Let me go"

"Whoa, pretty big words from a Quirkless nobody. Don't get in my way".

Izuku had made more enemies. The two were older and had amazing Quirks. Ichika Azuma and Reo Hayashida were their names. Ichika's Quirk allowed her to see things 10 seconds in the future. This was dubbed as **Foreshadow**.

Reo had the Quirk **Paralysis** which, allowed him to stop the target in place for 4 seconds. Izuku knew at his current state, he couldn't beat them.

'Hmm. Soon'.

He went home to get his things ready.

"Hi Izuku. How was school? Are you doing ok?"

"Hi Mom, The same as always, yes i just wanna be alone for a bit"

"Ok, I'll call you for dinner"

"Ok".

Izuku went to his room and grabbed his backpack. He emptied out his books, Papers, and replaced them for his Parkour Training No.6 and Martial Art No.7 Books. He got into his training clothes which consisted of A dark green Hoodie, black fingerless gloves, red sneakers, a black t-shirt, and a grey training short.

He came downstairs to meet his mother who made dinner. When Izuku finished, he asked his mother if he could leave.

"Mom, can i go to the park for a run? I'll be back before 8".

Inko gave him permission. She saw joy in his eyes… something she wished she saw more often. Izuku grabbed everything he needed and quickly left the house. Izuku felt almost free.

He was running so fast, that anyone would lose their stamina in the first 10 seconds… not Izuku however. He ran full sprint for 45 minutes without breaking a sweat! He arrived at the park and started to train.

 **~An alleyway 10 minutes away from the park~**

"Come back here! You freak".

This voice belonged to Ichika who was currently chasing a girl who looked to be Izuku's age.

"Don't worry! I'll paralyze you so hard, you won't feel any pain"!

The Girl was running as fast as she could. She has been bullied for her Quirk which, people thought it belonged to a villain. She would rather be Quirkless than, have a Quirk that makes people fear her.

 **~In the park~**

Izuku was jumping and performing backflips on the swings, slides, and other playground equipment.

"Maybe I should head to the city. There are more challenging jumps and much more real danger. If I wanna be a hero, I need to prepare for anything".

Izuku grabbed his backpack, finished an entire water bottle in one go, and ran towards the city.

 **~In the City~**

Izuku was running until he got into an alleyway. He saw a latter (where he could see the entire city) and ran full sprint ready to perform his training. He ran until he bumped into a girl who was also running full sprint. The outcome was both of them falling and the girl falling on Izuku.

Izuku opened his eyes to see a girl with stunning blond hair, Scared yellow eyes filled with tears, and blood coming out of the side of her head. Izuku was about to get up but, was squeezed by the girl who was now sobbing.

"Please help me. They're trying to hurt me".

Izuku looked at her in concern.

"Who?"

"Them".

Izuku looked up to see Reo and Ichika running out of the alleyway.

"Well, look who it is. Izuku the Quirkless wonder. Could you move out the way? We need to teach that freak a lesson"

"What did she do to you?"

"Like you… she was born. Her Quirk is meant for a villain so, since we are trying to be heroes, we have to beat the villain".

Izuku looked at the girl who was clenching his arm even tighter. Izuku then looked at them with a murderous tone.

"Leave and never touch her again or stay and I'll **Kill the both of you** ".

The two were taken back by this comment. The Quirkless wonder was now… threatening them? This didn't please them. The girl looked at the boy.

'He's different'.

"Alright then, Izuku. You can try it"!

Reo ran towards the pair ready to paralyze Izuku. Ichika let him do it but, was hit by her Quirk. It showed Izuku grabbing Reo and throwing him towards the dumpster and breaking his wrist in the process. She snapped back to reality.

"Reo! Wait"!

She was too late, however. Reo has already launched himself and was caught by Izuku.

"I don't need to try".

He then threw Reo the dumpster causing him to fall on himself and break his wrist. "Argh! What the hell"!

Everyone was surprised… even Izuku. He knew he was strong but, not strong enough to lift a 110-Lbs 5th grader! The girl looked at him in amusement.

'He doesn't know who I am. Why? Why are you helping me'?

The girl felt a different feeling. Not hate, sadness, or fear. She felt… hope. Izuku then looked towards Ichika who was confused.

"I'll tell you again. Leave or I'll break more than a wrist".

Ichika used her Quirk to try to predict his movements. She saw getting thrown as well and fleeing, she saw her attacking the girl and Izuku viciously attack her, another was to run towards him, Izuku misses a punch and Ichika then slams him to the ground but, the girl gets away. She went with option number 3.

She ran towards him ducked under his punch and… was slammed on the head. The girl grabbed a metal pipe and slammed it in her head. She fell as well towards Reo. Izuku looked towards the girl who was holding the pipe.

"Reo! Get up! Let get out of here"!

Izuku had won. He looked towards the girl whose legs were trembling. She almost collapsed but, Izuku caught her and helped her up. He saw that she was weakened. He gave her a piggyback ride and climbed the latter.

"Hang on. I'll help you get better". The girl looked towards him.

'He is so, kind'. She gripped him tighter and almost fell asleep. Izuku set her down on the roof and looked down to the alleyway. He saw a policeman with his gun in hand looking for someone.

The two bullies told him that they were attacked. 'What a bunch of idiots'.

Izuku saw the girl and looked for something in his backpack to heal her. He found his white shirt that had "All Might" in a bold black text. He looked at the girl then, back at his backpack.

'Whatever, this shirt isn't that good anyway'.

He ripped it and grabbed his water bottle and a bit of hydrogen peroxide. He ran towards the Girl who was barely awake. He took off his jacket and placed it on top of her. He then moved her to his lap, pulled back her hair, and pushed a piece of his shirt with Hydrogen Peroxide towards her injury. The girl lay there looking at Izuku before falling asleep. Izuku didn't give up. He saw how harmed she was. He stayed there by her side. It was almost 8 Pm but, Izuku gave his mom a call.

"Hey, mom. I might make it home a bit late"

"Why? What happened? Did you get hurt?"

"No. I'm just here with a friend. She didn't feel so well so, I'm taking care of her."

"Ok. but, be back before 9… no exceptions this time"

"Ok, love you mom"

"Love you too Izuku" Izuku hung up and looked down.

"Your name's Izuku"?

He saw the girl awake sitting up. "Yeah, my name's Izuku Midoriya. I was healing you while you were sleeping."

"I like that name. Mine is Toga. Toga Himiko."

"I like that name".

Izuku helped Toga up and they both looked at how the sun was setting. "I need to head home. Do you want me to walk you to yours?"

"Yes. Please".

They both then got down from the rooftop and made their way down into the alleyway. They were walking together, very happily.

They just met but, they both had so, much in common. Izuku was also bullied, they seem to have been brought down by others, and both just felt comfortable together. Izuku then, let his curiosity get the best of him and asked Toga, "What's your Quirk by the way".

Toga stopped in her tracks. She didn't know if he should tell him but, she answered.

"Sorry about that but, my Quirk's Transform. It allows me to take the shape of anyone"

"That's so cool!"

"The thing is… I need to consume someone's blood to become them" "

Oh, that doesn't matter". Toga was confused by this.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going to go out on a limb and say that's why Reo and Ichika were after you. Your Quirk doesn't make you who you are. It's what you choose to do with it".

Toga was happy at his words. He didn't judge her from her Quirk. "Speaking of Quirks… You don't have one do you?"

"No. I just did that all with natural strength."

"That's so awesome. I feel like you will be extremely strong"

"Beating them was just a test"

"I'm the one who actually made them flee."

"Listen."

"Hehe, you are so, easy to get mad. I think it's kinda cute".

Izuku blushed at the comment but, quickly fired back. "You're one to call cute". Toga's blush grew even pinker.

They made their way to the train station where Toga was going to get dropped off at. "Here's your Hoodie by the way"

"Uh… you can keep it. Don't wanna get cold."

"Heh, yeah".

Izuku saw her leave and was about to make his way home.

"Wait, Izuku".

Izuku turned around seeing a running Toga. He could have the Foreshadowing Quirk and not see this coming. Toga grabbed a hugged Izuku. Izuku gladly accepted this.

"I hope to see you again, Toga Himiko".

Toga then blushed and grabbed Izuku's head. Izuku looked deep into her yellow eyes and was then, pressed by Toga's lips. Izuku's first kiss by Toga Himiko. Izuku was completely Red.

"I hope to see you too, Izuku Midoriya".

She then left into the train waving away to Izuku. Izuku smiled at her and waved as well. He made his way home and was welcomed by his mother.

 **~Unknown Location~**

"Go back a little".

A man who wore a black suit did as he was told.

"That move, it isn't natural. He seems to be getting stronger. Even though he's Quirkless, he still tries to get stronger no matter what".

A certain blue hair man entered the room.

"Sensei, what have you called me here for?"

"Oh, Shigaraki. I have come to ask you a request."

"Anything."

"I would love it if you kept an eye on this young man."

"Sure, what's his name?"

"His name is Izuku Midoriya. He seems to have extraordinary potential… just like you. If he could join the league… he might be an extraordinary asset."

"Of course, anything else?"

"Maybe that blond girl as well. I'm counting on you".

 **11/29/18 Author's Note: It seems All for One is extremely interested in Izuku. Next chapter, we will have our first appearance of the Symbol of Peace. next chapter will be very (Not completely) different from the actual anime and manga. no spoilers tho. PLUS ULTRA!**

 **12/3/18 Edit: So, one of the people that read my story had some similarities with a story they wrote. I feel like I would be accused of stealing a story so. zambonious made a Villain Deku X Toga Story which is called "Real Villains Fake Heroes". make sure to check it out. PLUS ULTRA!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own My hero academia. This is just something I made for fans of the series therefore, it is not **canon! Please support the original series this was based on.**

 **Chapter 3: Some Symbol of Peace**

"So, now that you guys have one more year of Junior high… you should really be thinking about your futures".

Everyone was silent until the teacher sent papers flying.

"But, I believe all of you are going to try out for the hero courses! Aren't you"?

Everyone then showed off their Quirks.

'Oh, how annoying'. Izuku thought to himself.

He was 14 years old now. And oh boy! Has he come a long way. His body was at the pinnacle of perfection. He has mastered every single parkour trick there is to be learned. He's would be a black belt in Karate, Judo, Taekwondo, any many more martial arts no one can name. He was considered the hottest guy in school… and the one who had more potential than everyone.

"Oi, teach. Don't fill me in with all these other extras."

"Right. Bakugou aren't you going to register for U.A.".

This shocked everyone except Midoriya.

"U.A.! That place has an extremely low entrance rate"

"For you extras, maybe. But, I aced the mock test and once I get to U.A. I'll surpass everyone and when I go pro… I'll beat All Might."

"Oh hey Midoriya, aren't you entering U.A. too".

Everyone then turned their attention to Izuku who was crossing his arms.

"Midoriya too?!"

"I know he's strong but…"

"I could actually see him getting to U.A.".

Bakugou then rushed towards Izuku's desk and blew it up.

"But, you're Quirkless. You won't be as great as me".

The explosion created a smokescreen and below stood an unfazed Izuku who flicked a piece of wood of his shirt.

"Yeah, I can't be as great you… I'm already better".

The class started "Ooo" ing at the pair. This enraged Bakugou and sent a right hook. Bad move. He was caught by Izuku than slammed on the ground.

"Alright then, both of you break it up. Izuku, I'll let you off with a warning because Katsuki did send an explosion to your desk".

The teachers were honored to have Izuku in class. He was top of his class, actually the top of the entire school.

"I'll just stand".

Their class ended and Izuku was packing up when Bakugou go grabbed his Notebook.

"Oi, what the hell is this? Hero analysis for the future? Are you really trying to piss me off"

"Are you really tempting me to give you another fractured nose that **no** hospital can heal"?

The relation between the two has gotten much worse. Izuku considered Bakugou a nuisance and Bakugou kept thinking Izuku was useless. Bakugou was pissed by the comment but, he was, believe it or not, scared.

Ever since he saw Izuku's eyes full of hatred and pure madness, he's been avoiding to piss him off completely. He threw the book at his desk and left cursing. Izuku saw him leave. 'Hmm, what a bitch'.

 **~Tunnel~**

Izuku was taking a shortcut home. He's been eager to start training and research more heroes. "I wonder if I should use the actual city rooftops again… hopefully, I won't dislocate my arm again. Putting it back in place myself wasn't so fun".

Just then, Izuku sensed something.

"A medium-sized vessel… no, wait. Are you an athlete? Whatever. You're mine"!

Izuku took advantage of the tunnel. He jumped off the wall, playing keep away.

"Stand still"

"No".

Izuku was finally caught by the sludge monster. "You're really annoying but, in the end, you're nothing"

"What. was. that?"

"What? Did I hit a nerv… what the hell"?!

The sludge monster was actually losing his grip to Izuku's pure strength.

"What… **THE FUCK DID YOU SAY** "?!

Izuku freed himself and grabbed a wooden plank and stabbed it into the villain's eye. " **AHHH!** "

"Oh, what's wrong? Didn't see that coming"?

Izuku was about to leave until he saw someone send a huge shockwave. " **FEAR NOT! FOR I AM HERE** "

"NO! You idiot"!

Izuku was then, forced into the monster but, was released once more and fell unconscious.

" **Shit. I didn't think he would escape. Oh great. Well, might as well keep him company and capture this thing** ".

 **~Outside of Tunnel~**

Izuku woke up seeing someone slapping his lightly. That, someone, was All Might.

" **Oh, good. You're awake. I must thank you for helping me capture this thing. I must be on my way** "

"All Might? Wait"!

All Might then, jumped up not noticing a clinging Izuku.

" **What do you think you're doing? Get off. I love my fans but, this is too much** "

"If I get off now, my brains will splatter. Also, not a huge fan… still a fan but, yeah".

All Might looked at Izuku then, to the rooftops.

* **Coughs** *

' **Shit** '.

 **~The Rooftop~**

They both landed on the rooftop safely. Izuku was standing behind his former idol.

"Kid, what you did was very dangerous"

"Yeah, being part of danger has become second nature to me."

"Anyways I must go."

"One question."

"No, I'm sorry."

"Do you believe somebody Quirkless like me could be a hero? Do you believe someone Quirkless can become a Hero"?

All Might stopped in place.

'This kid... Oh shit'.

Izuku looked down on the ground with his hair covering his face.

"You see, ever since I was 4, I've been bullied and called weak… even my own mother didn't believe in me. I've made my relationships with others worse as well. When someone with an explosive Quirk called me 'Worthless', I beat him and made him get hospitalized. Some even called me a 'villain in the making'...".

All Might didn't hear the last two sentences because he reverted back to his skinny form. Izuku looked up and was confused.

"That's… weird. Please tell me you aren't some fake with a transformation Quirk"

"I'm not a fake. I am the real All Might, It's just that I got into a fight with a villain and he left me pretty wounded"

"Your battle against Toxic Chainsaw huh?"

"You've done your research"

"It's a hobby to research heroes. I know their Quirks, Strengths, and Weaknesses"

"You seem extremely smart. However, to answer your question, many pros risk their lives on the line of duty. Some have even died, trying to save others. Many have incredible Quirks to protect themselves. So, no. I don't believe someone Quirkless could be a hero".

Those words struck Midoriya's heart like a freight train. 'That's not what you're supposed to say. Bastard'.

All Might stood up from the ground.

"If you want to help others, become a police officer, firefighter, or paramedic. They don't seem to do much but, heroes can't do anything without them".

Izuku was getting angrier and angrier.

'Stop. Stop. Shut up! SHUT THE FUCK UP'.

"I'm sorry ki…"

"Shut up."

"Pardo…"

" **I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP** "!

All Might was startled by this response. Izuku's tone actually scared All Might.

" **You. You're just like everyone else. EVERYONE! Why? Why** can't someone else just believe in me… especially the Symbol of Peace. I'll show you all. I don't need a Quirk to be strong. I'll save people and treat everyone equally. I'm not like you fakes. I will help everyone and be an **actual** symbol".

Izuku got off the ground where he was kneeling. He hasn't cried this hard since the day he was dubbed "Quirkless". He opened the rooftop door and walked down the stairs. He opened his notebook to see " **ALL MIGHT** " written in bold lettering.

'This bastard'.

He ripped the papers out of his notebook and looked out the window to see an explosion. 'What the hell is going on'?!

 **~Musutafu, Japan~**

Izuku parkoured his way to the scene and landed on a rooftop behind the pros Death Arms and Kamui Woods. He looked up to see the sludge monster trying to take over Bakugou's body.

'K...Kacchan'!

He got down from the roof to get a closer look. He saw Bakugou struggling and on the verge of crying.

'He's suffering'.

Izuku walked forward and spoke.

"Why aren't you guys helping him"

"He's sending too many explosions. That's one of our comrade's weaknesses. If we help we might die"

"SO?! That's your jobs as heroes!"

"Look what's going on, kid! If you want to help so, bad do it yourself. We need to work".

Izuku was mad. He saw All Might arrive but, he was at his limit. He saw his friend. He saw his eyes. But, what shocked Izuku the most was what Bakugou did. He raised his hand crying mouthing "Help me… Deku".

Izuku then did something that shocked the crowd. He pushed the pro hero Death Arms out of the way and ran! All Might who was in the back saw what Izuku did. He was shocked to see him running towards the victim.

"Kacchan"!

Bakugou slowly processed what Izuku just said. It has been almost 9 years since he heard that name. He felt sad that it took a murderous villain for Izuku to actually care again. Izuku grabbed his backpack and flung it to the villain's eye. He didn't stop there. Izuku grabbed a flaming stick and ran even faster.

"Why you little! I'll kill you"!

All Might was in the back cursing himself out. 'I'm so damn pathetic. Come on! He will die".

Izuku jumped above the Sludge Villain's assault and then, shoved the flaming stick through his left eye. "AGH! MY FUCKIN EYE"!

This caused the villain to lose his grip off Bakugou.

"Kacchan! What the hell are you waiting for?! Blow him up"! Bakugou then got off the ground and sent a huge explosion to his face.

"DIE"! He sent the mother of all explosions and was knocked all the way back to the crowd. Izuku was about to make his way as well but, he felt an extremely powerful force holding him back. The Sludge Villain had his grip on Izuku once more.

"Deku!"

"Kid, wait! You just got back. We aren't letting you go".

Izuku then looked to the crowd and yelled.

"GO! Get everyone out of here! That's your duty as Heroes. I've helped you retrieve the victim. Now get everyone out".

Everyone couldn't believe what they were hearing. This kid was willing to die for others. Just then, something loosened the Villain's grip. It was the No.1 hero.

" **I really am pathetic. You just showed extreme bravery young man. I'll save you. DETROIT SMASH** "!

All Might sent a devastating blow that made the villain, not only lose grip of Midoriya but also, changed the weather.

"That's All Might for you"

"He's so powerful"

"So cool".

Izuku looked over to Bakugou who was being taken care of by heroes. Some were congratulating him for being so strong and fighting back. Izuku went for his backpack and was about to leave until someone grabbed his shoulder.

"Kid, what you did was extremely dangerous! Why the hell did you risk your life" "Why didn't you"?

Izuku was really tired of hearing Death Arms' voice. "What are you talking about"

"I'm not a pro yet i was still willing to sacrifice my life for an innocent because that's what heroes do. If you can't see that then, i think it's time to hang the costume and change careers."

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to?"

"The same person who said "If you want to help so, bad do it yourself" ".

Everyone in the crowd was speechless. Some kid just showed up a Pro Hero. Izuku went home and his last sight was Bakugou. 'I wish things were different. I'm sorry Kacchan'.

 **~A suburban neighborhood~**

Izuku was walking home tired and mad. He still didn't forget what All Might said to him. 'That bastard'.

Izuku took a turn to his home hoping to sleep.

"Oi Deku". Izuku flinched at the name but, at the same time was surprised. He didn't hear hate nor anger from Bakugou's voice. He turned to see a shy looking Bakugou. He thought his eyes were playing tricks on him.

"I could have handled the monster myself but,... th… thank you… Deku". Izuku's eyes were wider than All Might's smile. The pride-welding Bakugou actually thanked him?! Bakugou preceded to leave.

"Kacchan… I'm sorry that you have a Quirkless friend but, just remember I'm not weak. I wish things were like before"

"To be honest… I don't think anything can go back to normal. This is the only time I'm actually going to be sentimental… see you later Quirkless Deku".

For once, in his entire Quirkless life, Izuku felt pride to be called Deku. His spirits were lit up a bit. He went towards his home seeing a beautiful sunset along the way. " **I AM HERE** "!

Izuku saw All Might in his musc… no, wait. He just reverted to his skinny form, coughing out blood.

"What are you doing here All Might?"

"I came looking for you. I've come with an apology and a proposal".

Izuku stood still listening carefully. "You risked your life trying to save someone who assumed is your friend."

"He was more of my bully/childhood friend… until today. It's really complicated"

"Even so, you risked your life. You fought when the other heroes were helpless. I have misjudged you, my boy".

Izuku knew what he was going to say next. Words of hurt started to swirl around his head.

'I'm sorry Izuku.'

'You really are worthless.'

'I don't believe someone Quirkless can be a hero'.

Izuku fell on the ground. "You can become a hero".

A certain feminine voice then entered his mind. 'That's so awesome. I feel like you will be extremely strong'.

'You were right… Toga'. Izuku felt a huge smile creeping up from his face.

"I find you worthy of inheriting my Quirk".

Izuku's smile then fell. His thought of Toga left his mind and was brought back to reality.

"Your what?"

"I find you worthy of inheriting my Quirk. **One For All**. This Quirk has been passed down to me like a torch. I believe you could be the next inheritor".

Anyone would be happy to have a chance to get All Might's Quirk. But, not Izuku. He was furious.

"Inherit your Quirk. That's cool but,... Tell Me. Can. someone. be. a. hero! even if they don't have a Quirk?"

"Excuse me what"

"You're looking down on me. I'm Quirkless and was able to stop a villain from killing yet, you still consider me weak. So weak, I NEED TO INHERIT YOUR **QUIRK**?! WHAT KIND OF CRUEL GAME IS FATE PLAYING"!

Izuku took off running not looking back. He was having mixed emotions. Hate, pain, weakness, anger, and sadness. No one believed he could be a hero Quirkless. All Might did not move. He was processing what just happened. He hoped Midoriya would be jumping with joy.

'I don't know what kind of pain he's in. but, why? Why do I feel the need to give him my Quirk? I should be meeting Mirio yet, young Midoriya seems more qualified. He's more experienced and he has a big heart. A big aching heart. I want him to be my successor. I saw his notebook with heroes. He's going to U.A. I hope he passes… I need to give him a real apology. Izuku Midoriya… I want you to be the next One for All user'!

 **~Unknown Location~**

"Izuku seems really strong"

"No Shigaraki. He doesn't seem strong… he is strong. He seems to have almost reached his physical body's limits."

"I know you want him to join us Sensei but, take a look at this".

Shigaraki then showed the Sludge villain incident. "He ran in to save the kid. It seems he also wants to go to U.A."

"Have you got any more visuals after this"

"No sensei but, it should keep you posted automatically"

"Thank you Shigaraki. Go to your room and rest".

As Shigaraki went to his room, All for One kept examining the videos until there was an update.

"Hmm, what's this". He clicked the video to show Izuku talking than, running away from a stranger that All for One knew all too well.

"So, Toshinari is looking for a successor huh? He really is getting weak. Sorry but, I already have my eye on Midoriya. I am the only one who knows how strong he is. I'll allow him to go to U.A. to test his skills. Then, I'll make my move".

 **Author's Notes: Next chapter will be the exam. Izuku's relationship will change with Bakugou but, they will not be considered friends. Yet. If they do I'll make it worth reading. Leave a review. Follow and Favorite!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own My hero academia. This is just something I made for fans of the series therefore, it is not **canon! Please support the original series this was based on.**

 **Chapter 4: How far I've come**

It's been almost a week since the Sludge Villain incident. Izuku Midoriya made headlines in Japan. Some said "A hero in the making", "Next symbol?" "A true hero". He was happy that people recognize him as a hero but, two papers pissed him off. "What power Quirk could he possess?" "Super Agility or enhanced speed"? He let this go quickly, however. If he keeps getting mad at every little thing, he will be nothing but, a petty and depressed idiot. Instead, he got up and headed out to look for ways to get physically stronger. He went for a run at exactly 7:56. His mother left early for work so, there wasn't really much of a consequence. He had everything he needed for his training sessions. Water, extra clothes, first-aid kit, portable charger, his notebooks, and 22,590.00 Yen ($200 in the U.S.) to buy his lunch. He went running around his neighborhood until he saw a deserted beach.

'Dagoba Municipal Beach Park. I remember coming here when I was younger. All of this looks pretty heavy… wait?! That's it'!

Izuku walked down the stairs and took off his earbuds to examine the beach.

'I have 10 months until the entrance exam. If I move everything… I don't think I'll be able to finish it in time. I'll have to train my body beyond its limit. Therefore, I have to figure out a proper diet, workout plan, studying hours, **Sleeping** hours, martial arts, and parkour training… I'll start picking all of this up in 2 days… hopefully'.

Izuku couldn't slack now. If he wants to get to U.A., he has to work harder than anyone else in this entire world. It was time to show what kind of strength he possessed.

 **~Downtown, Musutafu 1:47~**

After a good meal, of course. Izuku looked around for a good restaurant to eat (or a place that sells Katsudon). He settled down with a restaurant that had open-windowed seating. He looked at the menu to find anything interesting or delicious. There was no Katsudon but, he could less right now. He was starving! He ordered Kare raisu (rice with curry), a bowl of ramen, and some sushi. He was enjoying his food until some people were looking at him and began whispering.

"Isn't that the kid that humiliated Death Arms?"

"He saved that kid"

"What he said gave me chills, "Get everyone out of here! That's your duty as Heroes.", talk about a dramatic debut".

Some comment made Izuku blush.

"Look at his body! No wonder he saved that kid."

"He looks so innocent, it's so cute".

Izuku asked for the bill and left, slightly blushing in the process. He found the attention a little embarrassing. Izuku has had his fill so, he thought about going on top on the rooftops. He made his way up and planted his backpack onto the roof. He wanted to practice fluently and without any extra weight. He still carried his phone and Bluetooth earbuds. He stretched a bit and took a leap. He kept leaping and performing tricks, not stopping. He always felt confident with every step, every breath, and every thought swirling his mind. He felt like nothing could stop him. He climbed the steepest buildings with ease. He got to a roof 20 blocks away from his backpack. He took a little break and checked his phone. He checked it was 3:21 so, he gave his mother a call.

"Mom, are you home?"

"I'm making my way there. Where are you"

"Training."

"City?"

"City."

"Don't get hurt. Be careful. Love you"

"Love you too mom".

Izuku hanged up and made his way back. He made it back and got his things and wrote into his notebook.

'This should be enough training to keep my athletic parkour state… athletic'.

Izuku then sprinted towards his home. He now needed to prepare a schedule, diet, and plan.

 **~Two days later~**

Izuku has started his first day of training. He was picking up the less major pieces of trash such as candy wrappers, soda cans, ripped clothing, e.t.c. He figured out a diet that would keep him in prime condition while keeping his flexible body for parkour. He started moving heavier pieces and saw the horizon. To him, it looked endless. He smiled and continued to work harder.

 **~2 months later~**

He was his room thinking about his hero costume. He was thinking back when he was a child, running around in an All Might onesie. The thought made him happy but, remembering what he did to him… he quickly dismissed the memory. He instead thought about what could give him an advantage in battle. For his costume, he went with a dark green spandex suit with elbow and knee pads. He added a silver respirator, white gloves, and his signature red boots. He also put a red belt for items, he could use in battle. Speaking of Items, he asked for a grappling gun, smoke bombs, and finally a metal battle staff that could be used as his main weapon. He thought about a possible mask but, fell asleep on his desk before finishing, leaving a sketch of a dark green hood.

 **~5 months later~**

Izuku stood on top of a pile of trash. He looked onto the sandy beach floor then, towards the horizon where the sun was setting. He was shirtless and sweating extremely hard. He then screamed towards the sea. He has achieved his goal. He has completely cleaned inside and outside the beach. He felt tired and without warning, he started to fall off the pile. He couldn't think straight and… was caught by someone. Barely falling off the pile, a certain blonde girl caught him. Izuku looked back but, blacked out. He slowly opened his eyes seeing a girl beside him.

"Are you ok"?

Izuku knew who that voice belonged to. It was slightly different but, he still recognizes it. He slowly got up still exhausted. He looked to see Toga, in a sailor uniform and two messy buns, with her signature blush. Her blush was a bit redder as Izuku caught her looking down.

"Toga?!"

"Huh? Oh yeah. Hi Izuku!"

"What are you doing here?"

"I came back here to look for someone and just happened to stumble here. And it's a good thing I did… hehe, a really good thing."

Toga said while looking down once again blushing madly. Izuku blushed and went towards his backpack for a shirt and towel.

"So, how have you been anyways? I haven't seen you in two years"

"Nothing fun has happened since I moved. I came here to find someone that seems to have an interesting offer"

"What kind of offer"

"Oh… um. I can't tell you. It's a secret"

"Ok? Well, I have to go home and study for the entrance exam"

"For U.A.?"

"Yeah, I've made it this far. I cleaned this beach in seven months so, i only got three to study"

"Oh, that's cool… wait. Seven months! You really are trying your hardest to get to U.A. huh?"

"Yeah, I'm still a little sad you won't be there."

"I know. I mean who could resist me."

"Well, I have to go… um bye."

"Yeah. bye".

Izuku walked home thinking about his friend, and those words that made him want to work harder.

'I can't. I can't Izuku. No one will accept me. I tried… I really did. I'm sorry'.

Izuku felt sad at the memory. She was one of the main reason Izuku wanted to go to U.A. It was to see, and hopefully… be with Toga. Sometimes, life is nothing but, a pain in the ass.

 **~Two months later (The entrance exam)~**

Izuku got into his school uniform. He gave his mother a kiss goodbye and left. He was sprinting with all his might. He made it at the entrance and looked at the huge building.

"U.A. To think it would take a lot of blood, sweat, and tears for this one school. It better be worth it".

Izuku smiled and was then, pulled back to reality by a certain boy.

"Deku, get out of my way or I'll blow you up."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Don't get in my way."

"Whatever".

Bakugou has actually learned to accept Izuku's rudeness. Now both of them could tolerate each other. This didn't mean they were friends just, less violent rivals. Izuku took started walking… and then, tripped.

'Well, shit'.

Izuku however, didn't feel any pain. Instead, he was floating.

"Are you ok"?

Izuku looked up to see a short brunette haired girl.

"Yeah, thanks. Can you please let me down um…"

"Right. My name's Ochaco Uraraka"

"Izuku Midoriya".

Both then entered the building.

 **~The auditorium~**

Izuku went to his assigned seat and was next to Bakugou.

"Sup Kacchan."

"Shut up Nerd. The thing is starting."

"Like anyone listens to these."

"Whatever".

Present Mic then, spoke up to get everyone's attention.

"Everybody says "hey"!

This was followed by silence. Izuku leaned towards Bakugou.

"Told you".

Bakugou actually smirked.

"Not much of talkers huh? Let's get right into how the entrance exam works".

A screen showed a little video game simulation.

"You will all be in specific centers for your exams".

Both Izuku and Bakugou looked at their papers.

"In other words, we won't be able to work with your friends."

"Man I was looking forward to challenging you with this test"

"Whoever gets the most points"

"Yeah, why not".

Present Mic continued.

"there are three robots, each worth a certain amount of points. There 1-pointers, 2-pointers, and 3-pointers".

A tall blue-haired boy then stood up.

"May I ask a question?"

"Go ahead."

"On the printed sheet, it says 4 villains. If this is a misprint then, U.A., the top hero school, should be ashamed. In addition, you with curly green hair".

Izuku looked up at the kid.

"You have been talking this entire time. If you intend to distract others then, get out".

Izuku looked at him with anger and spoke.

"How about you get out and stop wasting our time".

Everyone in the audience then turned to the pair.

"I beg your pardon"

"With you putting me in the spotlight, you're wasting everyone's "precious" time. You couldn't keep your mouth shut from some stupid reason. Let me give you some advice. Turn around, swallow that stupid elite pride, and hear what the man has to say."

"How dare…"

"Don't. **Make. Me. Say. It. Twice** ".

Everyone in the auditorium was speechless and intimidated by the green-haired teen.

"Hey, hey. Let's not fight. Anyways, he's right about the fourth robot but, it is worth 0 points. It is simply an obstacle. Well, this concludes our assembly. Here is our school motto. Can I get a **PLUS ULTRA** "?!

Izuku packed his things and looked at Bakugou.

"Whoever gets the most point"

"You won't get as high as me Deku. You can't just punch your way out of everything."

"you're right. I won't get any points if a throw some lazy punch. That's why I signed a form that allows me to use a battle staff and grappling hook."

"What?"

"I know I'm strong but, I'm also smart."

"whatever".

 **~Battle Center A~**

Izuku was in his training clothes and ready for the exam to start. He felt confident. He saw Uraraka taking some breathing exercises trying to stay calm. He thought about encouraging her not to worry but, was grabbed by the shoulder. He looked to see the blue-haired kid from earlier.

"That girl looks like she's trying to concentrate. Are you trying to sabotage her?"

"Great, you're here. Unlike you, I have friends and was simply going to calm her down. Now get your hand off me before you lose it."

"Now listen here! I won't be disrespected by some delinquent so, I demand an apology… agh"!

The kid quickly grabbed his stomach in pain. Izuku had just elbowed him with a powerful force.

"I don't believe I'll get in trouble for that. I'll simply say "you were holding me back".

Izuku saw that most of the examinees were looking at Izuku.

"Start. What are you all standing around for?! That kid just got into the air".

They all looked up to see Izuku swinging with his grappling hook. **A/N: for anyone who's having trouble imaging the gadget, think of spider-man's Web shooter but, instead of webs, it's a carbon fiber cable that has enough strength to lift Izuku of the ground and swing around.** The kid fought through the pain ran towards the robots. Izuku found two 1-pointers and activated his metal staff which, destroyed the two bots. Izuku kept swinging looking for more and more. He found 9 2-pointers, 7 3-pointers, and 16 1-pointers.

"This makes 57 points. Hopefully enough. I should head towards the huge crowd in the center. Maybe I could help and/or find more robots".

Izuku shot his grappling hook towards a rooftop and parkoured his way to the others. He saw Ochaco who now had 28 points but, she seemed really exhausted.

"Hey Ochaco"

"Oh hey, Izuku."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, if I overuse my Quirk, I could get really sick"

"There are a few robots there. Let's take them out together but, after that rest a bit. I'm not trying to make you lose points just, don't take it too far"

"Ok, thank you".

Both made their way to a group of 2-pointers. Izuku distracted them, taking 2 in the process. "That makes 61".

Ochaco sat down and pressed her hands together. "Release".

4 2-pointers descended from the sky, crashing in the process. "I got 36 villain points"

"That's great! Your Quirk is pretty impressive"

"Thanks."

"Remember what said. Stay here and get some rest. Look for points in the alleys once you've recovered. I'm off"

"Thank you Izuku". Izuku grappled away, leaving Uraraka catching her breath.

 **~Monitor Room~**

Watching from the monitor room was the principal, pro heroes such as Midnight, Present Mic, and… All Might. All Might couldn't help but, keep his eye on Izuku. He couldn't shake the quilt.

'I'll show you all. I don't need a Quirk to be strong'.

All Might saw how the kid was living up to his promise and how he helped a fellow examine gain extra point.

"This year's examines look like they're full of potential"

"That would seem so. But, the real test has been yet to be revealed".

 **~Battle Center A~**

A huge force shook the entire center. Izuku stopped in his tracks to see a huge amount of dust come from the building. Izuku covered his face to block any debris. When he opened them, a lot of examines were running away. He looked up to see a huge robot taller than, any building currently present.

"So, that's the 0-pointer. I should probably leave too…"

"Help"!

Izuku froze when he heard that desperate cry for help. His eyes widened as he recognizes the feminine voice.

"Uraraka"?

He saw the gravity girl pinned down by a huge piece of debris.

"I can't move. I think I broke something. Someone, please help me"!

Without hesitation, Izuku shot his grappling hook and rushed towards Uraraka. He looked back to see people ignoring Uraraka and some who stopped and still ran away. The one that pissed him off the most was the blue haired kid who stopped but, restarted his engine Quirk.

'Cowards'.

He reached Ochaco who had tears in her eyes but, felt safe when she saw Izuku.

"Are you injured?"

"I think I sprained my ankle. It pinned under the rock".

Izuku got a grip on the rock and started to lift it up. He let out a yell and flipped the rock.

"Uraraka! On your feet. The 0-pointer is right behind us".

Izuku grabbed Uraraka and pulled her close to his chest and shot his grappling hook. They were both in the air for a good ten seconds until the 0-pointer knocked down the building where the hook was located. Izuku grabbed Ochaco ready for a horrible fall but, it never came. Uraraka activated her Quirk to make Izuku float which, allowed them to make it to the others safely. Uraraka looked up to see Izuku holding her close… really close. They both blushed but, Izuku put her down gently because of her ankle.

"You all did amazing. I'm here to heal any injuries. Oh, honey. You seem to have a bad ankle. Here".

The elderly woman, Recovery Girl, kissed Uraraka on the head which healed her ankle, almost instantly.

"Do you have any injuries, honey?"

"No. Just a few scrapes."

"Ok".

Recovery girl processed to see everyone's injuries. Izuku sat next to Ochaco to see if she was ok.

"Seems your ankle is all better"

"If it wasn't for you, I would've gotten even worse injuries"

"but, you didn't. You seem like you needed help. So, I went to save you. I'm the only one who actually **tried** to help".

Izuku looked at the examines, who were extremely ashamed. Izuku stared down the blue-haired boy the most.

"Oh, Izuku. I've been meaning to ask. What kind of Quirk do you have"?

Izuku felt a bit uneasy at these questions but, answered with pride.

"I don't have one. I'm Quirkless".

Ochaco then looked at Izuku in awe.

"You're Quirkless?!"

"Yeah, I've been training for a long time to get here"

"That's so cool"

"Thanks". The exam concluded and everyone went home.

 **~Midoriya Household (one week later)~**

Izuku felt very impatient. He was confident that he passed the written exam with Advanced scores but, he still didn't know if he made the cut for the hero course. He was more interested to see if he beat Katsuki. His mother came into the living room holding a letter.

"Izuku! A letter! It's your results! From U.A.".

Izuku went into his room while Inko was in the hallway worried. Izuku opened the letter with the waxed U.A. logo. A cartridge was inside so, Izuku put it on his desk and activated it.

" **I AM HERE!... As a projector** "!

Izuku hoped he'd never see that stupid smile. He checked the letter which, still had the U.A. logo.

" **Confused? The reason I came here is to teach the next generation of heroes at U.A.** ".

All Might saw Izuku not fazed in the slightest. He looked around and something caught his eye. Behind Izuku was a ripped All Might poster with dart aimed at his smile.

'Oh man. I have to apologize'.

All Might looked at Izuku in concern.

" **Young Midoriya, I want… no, need to** ".

All Might was unfortunately interrupted by someone telling him to hurry up.

" **Ok. I'm sorry. Your results! You came in second place with your Villain points which, were 61! Indeed an impressive score which, will enter you into the hero course** "

"Who's at 1st place?"

" **Bakugou Katsuki with 77 Villain Points** ".

Izuku stood there for a second. 'I wanna die.'

" **THAT'S NOT ALL, HOWEVER** ".

Izuku looked up at All Might.

" **The Villain Points weren't the only way to pass. That's why we developed… Rescue Points! As a matter of fact, The Girl you saved offered to give some of her points to you because of your action. Izuku Midoriya with 50 Rescue points and Ochaco Uraraka with 35 Rescue Points** "!

Izuku was extremely happy. 'I beat Kacchan. If I add my points together, I get 111 points! Ochaco would get 71. We both passed'.

He looked at the projection. " **Come, young Midoriya. This is your Hero academia** "!

 **Author's Note: So, Izuku will now enter U.A. How will the events change? Toga also made a brief** **appearance** **. I** **definitely** **have big plans for her relationship with Izuku and other** **characters** **. No spoilers tho. Leave a review, Follow and favorite! PLUS ULTRA!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own My hero academia. This is just something I made for fans of the series therefore, it is not canon! Please support the original series this was based on.**

 **Chapter 5: A defining Battle**

"Do you have your tissue?"

"Yeah."

"And your handkerchief, right?"

"Stop worrying. I have everything. I'm going."

"Izuku wait!"

"Yes"

"I'm so proud of you. I wish I didn't look down on you when you were younger. I love you"

"Me too".

 **~U.A. High school~**

"Class 1-A, Class 1-A, Class 1-A".

Izuku stopped at the door that had a huge 1-A printed on it. "Hmm, this can't be Class 1-A, right~? How can't I find one huge door in this entire building".

Izuku stopped himself before opening the door.

'God i hope i'm not with Kacchan or the kid with a discount Rem haircut'.

Izuku opened the door only to Bakugou arguing with the blue-haired boy.

"Don't put your feet on the desk!"

"What?"

"Don't you think that's rude to the U.A. upperclassmen who made this desk"

"Pff. No. What junior high did you go to?"

"I attended Somei Private Academy. My name is Tenya Iida"

"Somei? Some damn elite, huh? I'm going to enjoy crushing you"

"Crush? Are you sure you're in the right place? Wait, it's you".

Everyone turned to see Izuku who looked annoyed at their arguing.

"Good morning. I'm from Somei Private Academy. My name is "

"I don't care".

Iida stopped in his tracks.

"I'm simply just presenting myself"

"Why? A few days ago, you got on my nerves"

"You knew something extra about the exam. About the rescue points"

"I have no clue what you're talking about"

"when you saved that girl from the zero-pointer. You knew about Rescue Points"

"Wait, are you saying that I only saved that girl for some extra points? Number one, I didn't know about the points. Number two, I went to save her son, she could live, not for some stupid reward after. And finally, Number three, if that's how you see heroes then, the door is that way. Stay out of my way and rethink about what a hero is".

Everyone in the room was surprised at this conversation. Some even found Izuku… interesting.

"Hey, I know that hair. It's you, Izuku"

"Hey, Ochaco"

"If you're here to socialize get out".

Izuku looked behind Ochaco to see a man in a yellow sleeping bag.

"This is the hero course. I'm your teacher, call me Mr. Aizawa. Get into these uniforms and meet me outside on the field".

Izuku caught a blue U.A. uniform and was curious about what this was about.

 **~The Field~**

"A Quirk Assignment Test"?!

The entire class spoke in perfect sync. Ochaco spoke up

"What about the orientation?"

"Me training you all is more important. This is the perfect opportunity for testing your Quirks".

Aizawa looked towards Izuku and spoke.

"I saw you in the exam. How many meters did you get from your softball throw?"

"I got 87 Meters"

"Alright, now I want you to use you're Quirk with this".

Izuku grabbed the ball and stood in a circle. He pulled back his arm and threw it with all his might.

"Hmm, 143 meters. Not bad. Now use your Quirk this time"

"Quirk? I don't have one".

Everyone stood there shocked at what they heard. Everyone except, Bakugou and Ochaco.

"That's so cool. This test looks like it's going to be fun"

"Fun, huh? Alright, whoever gets last in this test, will be considered to have no potential and will be expelled".

Everyone stood there silent.

"Alright".

Everyone looked at Izuku.

"That seems reasonable"

"You aren't worried."

"I may be Quirkless but, I can guarantee that I'm going on the top 10"

"Confident much."

"I've been training for 8 years non-stop. This is just proving how far I've come".

Everyone looked at Izuku in awe. Aizawa smirked and opened his mouth. "Alright, If you don't make it to the top 10 I'll expel you and the others will be safe"

"If I'm in the Top 10 no one is getting expelled, deal"

"Deal".

Izuku went back to his group. Everyone in the class was trying to process what just happened. Izuku just risked his place in U.A. for everyone else. They were all more interested in Izuku… including a certain red-white hair colored boy.

 **Test 1: 50 Meter Dash**

Izuku was paying attention to his other classmates. Iida cleared the run in 3.04 seconds while a girl named Tsuyu got 5.58 seconds. He saw Ochaco and Ojiro were next. Ochaco used her Quirk to lighten her clothes but, still got 7.15 seconds while Ojiro got 5.49 seconds. Izuku and Bakugou were next. Izuku got into a running stance while Bakugou put his hands behind him with a few sparks coming from his hands. Both smirked and once they heard were told to go… they were off. Bakugou sent explosions from his palms which created smokescreens to cover Izuku but, Izuku was still on his tail. "Bakugou, you got 4.13. Izuku you got 5.03 seconds". Everyone was once more surprised.

 **Test 2: Grip Strength**

Izuku used gripped with all his might and got a score of 100.7 Kg. He saw Shoji get a score of 540.0 Kg. Izuku was still proud to get such a high score.

 **Test 3: Standing Long Jump**

Bakugou used his explosions, Aoyama used his laser, and Izuku got into a running position and cleared the sandbox with a swift front-flip. 'All those years of jumping from rooftop to rooftop are paying off. Man spider-man would be proud'.

 **Test 4: Repeated Side-Steps**

Izuku was taking Notes of Mineta who seemed to have a weird yet unique Quirk

 **Test 5: Ball Throw**

Bakugou used his Explosion Quirk which gained him a score of 705.2 Meters. This would have been the highest score if it wasn't for Ochaco who got an unbelievable score of Infinity!

 **Test 6: Sit-ups**

Izuku did 67 Sit-ups without breaking a sweat in under a minute. He came in second place behind Sato who got 121 Sit-ups thanks to his Sugar Rush Quirk.

 **Test 7: Seated toe-touch**

Izuku reached his toes thanks to his flexible body from parkour training.

 **Test 8: Distance Run**

Everyone got into a running position. Once they were allowed to go, everyone sprinted off. Izuku was leading everyone until Iida, Bakugou, Sato, and Todoroki. Izuku how fast they were going so, he kicked it into high gear. Izuku passed Sato and Todoroki but, failed to catch up to Iida and Bakugou. 'Damn It'.

 **~The center of the Field~**

Everyone was ready to see the results. Izuku stood there feeling confident.

'If my calculations are correct, I should at least be 8th place. We'll just have to see'.

Aizawa walked towards the group.

"Here are your results".

Aizawa put a holograph in front of them which showed the rankings.

 **1\. Momo Yaoyorozu**

 **2\. Shoto Todoroki**

 **3\. Katsuki Bakugou**

 **4\. Izuku Midoriya**

 **5\. Tenya Iida**

 **6\. Fumikage Tokoyami**

 **7\. Mezo Shoji**

 **8\. Mashirao Ojiro**

 **9\. Eijiro Kirishima**

 **10\. Mina Ashido**

 **11\. Ochaco Uraraka**

 **12\. Koji Koda**

 **13\. Rikido Sato**

 **14\. Tsuyu Asui**

 **15\. Yuga Aoyama**

 **16\. Hanta Sero**

 **17\. Denki Kaminari**

 **18\. Kyoka Jiro**

 **19\. Toru Hagakure**

 **20\. Minoru Mineta**

Everyone was relieved and surprised that Izuku got into the top 5! Even Izuku was surprised with himself, he actually smiled for his hard work. This was interrupted by a pissed off Bakugou.

"What the hell are you smiling at Deku?!"

"Can you stop screaming for one minute?"

"Don't tell me what to do! I'm still better than you!"

"Ok."

"Don't forget it".

Izuku couldn't help but, agree. Bakugou was in front of him in the test. Izuku however, knew many of Bakugou's weaknesses. The day ended and Izuku was getting ready to go home.

"Hey, wait for me".

Izuku turned around to see Ochaco running towards him.

"Hey, Ochaco. What is it?"

"Do you want to walk together?"

"Sure."

"Cool, thanks Deku".

Izuku froze at the name. "Um… what?"

"Isn't that what Bakugou called you?"

"Oh yeah. He calls me that to make fun of me."

"Really? It sounds Japanese for "You can do it" So, i kind of like it."

"Oh, um. You can call me Deku if you want. I don't really mind it. I simply use that name as a motivator."

"Then, Deku it is". Both walked together becoming more closer friends.

 **~The next day~**

Izuku was happy to be back in this class. Finally, he could study without any distractions.

" **I** "

'No'

" **Am** "

'No, No, No'

" **HERE** **!** "

'Fuck... '.

Izuku put his attention to the door. " **... Coming through the door like a hero** "!

Everyone was excited and surprised to see All Might there. Everyone… except for Izuku. Izuku couldn't help but, stare him down. All Might took notice of this.

'I really need to apologize but, right now, I must be a teacher and help the others'.

All Might look towards the others. " **The rumors are true. I am going to be teaching at U.A. Today's Lesson will be… Combat Training! And this training can't be done without style. Your hero costumes are labeled as the same number as your seat. When you are all done meet me at Ground Beta** ".

Izuku watched as he left but, then turned his attention to his case which had his costume along with some other things.

 **~Ground Beta~**

" **You are all heroes-in-Training! Wow! You all look so, cool** "!

Everyone came out of a tunnel in their hero costumes.

" **Huh? Where is young Midoriya?** "

"I think he's still putting on his costume"

"No. I just finished".

Izuku came out of the tunnel with his hero costume. 'Holy shit Deku'?!

Izuku was wearing an extremely dark green spandex suit with a silver pattern surrounding him. He had jet black combat boots with iron soles for extra power. He had black gloves with silver bracelets that were his Grappling hooks. Those weren't the only gadgets he had. He had a dark red belt which had many useful items. This included smoke bombs, a small army knife, a taser, and a pocket-sized battle staff. When he presses a button on the staff, it transforms into a 3.5 ft titanium staff. He also had a metal retainer which doubled as a gas mask. He also had a hood for extra stealth points.

Everyone looked at him in amazement. Even All Might was amazed by this costume. Bakugou looked at him. Even he had to admit he looked a little cool.

"So, are we going to start the exercise or what?"

" **Right. For this class, you'll be split up into villains and heroes and fight 2-on-2 in indoor battles** ". The team was then, assigned.

 **Team A~ Izuku Midoriya and Ochaco Uraraka**

 **Team B~ Shoto Todoroki and Menzu Shoji**

 **Team C~ Minoru Mineta and Momo Yaoyorozu**

 **Team D~ Katsuki Bakugou and Tenya Lida**

 **Team E~ Mina Ashido and Yuga Aoyama**

 **Team F~ Kouji Koda and Rikido Sato**

 **Team G~ Denki Kaminari and Kyoka Jiro**

 **Team H~ Fumikage Tokoyami and Tsuyu Asui**

 **Team I~ Mashirao Ojiro and Toru Hagakure**

 **Team J~ Hanta Sero and Eijiro Kirishima.**

 **"Wow, this must be fate! I'm counting on you Deku"**

"I couldn't ask for a better partner. I'm counting on you too".

All Might then, pulled out two teams. The teams competing first were A and D. Izuku was more than excited. He could finally compete against Bakugou and can beat the control freak. Bakugou seemed happy too… he did look menacing happy. It looked like he was going to kill someone.

 **~Battle Building A~**

Bakugou and Iida went into the building to prepare. Izuku and Ochaco were left outside to figure out a strategy.

"Ochaco. I think I have a plan."

"Really? That was quick what is it"

"Here's what I predict. Bakugou and I have a sort of rivalry so, he's most likely going to go after me. If he does come, I need you to escape and find the bomb while I deal with him. His fighting style is pretty predictable. When you find the bomb, contact me and hide. Iida will most likely try to take this as serious as possible so, be cautious and wait till I arrive for a 2-on-1".

Ochaco was surprised how fast Izuku came up with a plan. Izuku put on his retainer and hood. "Well, let's get started".

 **~Monitor Room~**

Everyone was ready to watch the battle. But, more importantly, watch Izuku.

"I still can't be somebody Quirkless wanted to be a hero, or get into U.A. at that".

Everyone agreed with Kirishima. All Might then, spoke up. " **There's a lot of potential in that boy. He did get 1st place in the entrance exam. I'm very interested in how he will fight to be honest** ".

 **~Battle Building A~**

Both Izuku and Ochaco entered the building silently. "Stay quiet".

Izuku stayed close to the walls making sure to avoid Bakugou. "Deku"!

Bakugou launched himself with an explosion and tried to hit Izuku. Izuku jumped out of the way and put Ochaco behind him.

"I knew it. Ochaco, Go!"

"Right! Good luck!".

Izuku stared at Bakugou. He felt that half his mask was burned off.

"Well, let's start. Kacchan".

Izuku ran towards him and Bakugou launched himself with another explosion.

 **~Monitor Room~**

"He avoided it!"

"What's going on now? All I see is a smoke cloud".

The smoke cleared to see a bloody nose Bakugou and a burned Izuku.

"How did Izuku survive that?!"

"So, manly. He took an explosion to the face"!

All Might was shocked at what he was witnessing. 'Why did I doubt him? I still feel like he will get hurt but'.

 **~Battle Building A~**

Izuku was keeping his distance while still dealing damage to Bakugou. Bakugou went for a right hook.

'Again'?

Izuku grabbed his arm and slammed him to the ground. But, that wasn't all he did. He lifted him again and slammed him to the wall.

"As much as I want to continue, I have a weapon to find".

Izuku ran keeping his distance away from Bakugou. "Get back here! Deku, you damn bastard"!

Izuku pressed his Com to contact Uraraka. "Ochaco, how's it going on your end?"

"Deku, are you Ok?"

"Fine. What about you?"

"I'm ok. I just found the weapon."

"Where?"

"The third floor. I'll wait for you".

Izuku ran faster but, was hit by another explosion. He was blown back but, with a couple of backflips, he got into a fighting stance.

"You know, I had a feeling that you would be hard to beat. If those nerds made my gauntlet like I asked, then you're in for it now, Deku".

Bakugou grabbed a pin from his grenade gauntlet and All Might's voice boomed from the speakers.

" **Young Bakugou, Don't! You'll kill him!** "

"Not unless he dodges".

A huge explosion then roared towards Izuku.

"Oh shit".

Izuku was blown into another room from the explosion and he dislocated his shoulder.

"Ow! fuck".

Izuku grabbed his shoulder in pain. " **Bakugou! Use that weapon again and I'll disqualify your team! You severely injured Young Midoriya.** "

"All Might shut the fuck up"!

Both Bakugou and All Might were shocked at this. Izuku grabbed his shoulder and put it back in place.

"Stop looking down on me. I'll beat Bakugou on my own terms"!

Izuku grabbed his hooded mask and ripped it off, revealing a burned and bloody Izuku. Some of the girls in the monitor room actually blushed to see Izuku. Izuku used his grappling hook and swung towards Bakugou, kicking him in the nose. Bakugou countered with a smokescreen and then, an explosion to the back.

"How was th...Agh"!

Izuku grabbed Bakugou's face and slammed to the ground! He lifted him up and started beating him up like some martial arts dummy. He kicked Bakugou in the ribs, punched his face, and finally spun kicked him in the face, knocking him out cold.

 **~Monitor Room~**

Kaminari was the first to react. "He just beat the shit out of him!"

"Incredible! He did that much damage as a Quirkless person".

Todoroki narrowed his eyes. "Those weren't just random blows. Each one was calculated and had enough power to simply stun Bakugou instead of killing".

All Might was still processing what just happened. ' **Holy crap Young Midoriya** '.

 **~Battle Building A~**

Izuku saw how he beat Bakugou. 'Goddamn'.

He contacted Ochaco. "Uraraka, are you ok."

"Iida found me. I let my guard down for one second. We only have two minutes left! I don't think we can win."

"I have an Idea get to the entrance door, now"!

Izuku grabbed Bakugou and put him the hallway with the elimination tape. He grabbed his left Gauntlet and made his way back to the room.

"Ochaco, are you in the entrance?"

"Yes but, why?"

"Hang on to something then, jump."

"What?!"

"Now"!

Izuku pulled the pin on the gauntlet and shot his grappling hook upward. The explosion was strong enough to reach the weapon's floor.

"What the"?!

Izuku swung up and threw Iida to the room below him.

"Ochaco, catch the bomb! Make it float"!

Izuku held Uraraka on one hand and swung upwards. Uraraka touched the bomb and Izuku grabbed it putting safely on the same floor.

"Game over".

Izuku held Uraraka on one hand and touched the Bomb on the other. All Might then, spoke on the speakers. " **Hero. HERO TEAM WINS** "!

Uraraka felt happy but, she held something in her arms. unconscious and burned Izuku with a lot of blood flowing down his face.

 **12/ 3/ 18 Author's Note: Next Chapter will be the beginning of the U.S.J. Arc. There is a huge difference in this Arc, however. Shigaraki and Kurogiri have still come to kill All Might but,... OH NO SPOILERS UwU. Leave a review, Follow and Favorite! PLUS ULTRA!**


	6. Chapter 6: Season Finale!

**Disclaimer: I do not own My hero academia. This is just something I made for fans of the series therefore, it is not canon! Please support the original series this was based on**.

 **Chapter 6: A villain's proposal**

Izuku opened his eyes slowly seeing the clock at 2:48 Pm. He was in Recovery Girl's office with bandages covering his face, arms, back, and chest.

"Oh, you're awake. I couldn't heal all of your injuries. Come back tomorrow so, I can fix you up".

 **~Class 1-A~**

Izuku was still in his hero costume and made his way to the class.

"Hey! It's Midoriya". Izuku looked up to see a group in front of him.

"You were fired up!"

"You did a good job dodging!"

"It wasn't very elegant."

"You did a good job dodging"!

Ochaco entered the room and saw Izuku.

"Deku! Recovery Girl didn't heal your injuries."

"Nah. I need to see her tomorrow morning". Izuku looked up to see if Bakugou was there but, he was gone.

"Where's Katsuki?"

"He left."

"He did what"?!

 **~Outside of U.A.~**

Bakugou was right at the entrance until he heard something.

"Kacchan"!

Bakugou looked back to see Izuku with bandages and in his hero costume.

"What the hell do you want, Deku?"

"Don't you fucking give up".

Bakugou stood there stunned. "What?"

"You fucking heard me. If you give up or don't give it 100% because of your loss… I'll kill you".

Bakugou just stood there. "Why? Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I know life isn't fair. I know how people turn, how hope dies. I've never had anyone who believed I could be a hero but, I'm here now. I just want you to know, I don't care what you've done to me. I don't care that I'm Quirkless. I… I'M STILL YOUR FRIEND DAMNIT"!

Bakugou looked at Izuku's eyes. They were filled with so many emotions. Bakugou looked down at the ground.

"Hmm. I really do miss those times. Don't do this again! Making me feel bad for your sorry ass! I'm never giving up! This is nothing but, a setback! I'll still be number 1! Got that"!

Izuku smiled and saw him turn around. Under his breath, he spoke. "Good. I'll try my best too".

 **~The Next Day~**

Izuku stood there. In his school uniform, with several bandages on his body.

"Hey, what do you think of All Might as a teacher"!

Izuku simply ignored the questions and kept moving on.

"Hey, kid wait!"

"What do you think of All Might".

Izuku was starting to have a headache. All he was hearing was All Might this, and All Might that. He finally made it to the gate but, was grabbed by the arm by a female reporter.

"Hey! We aren't done! We have some questions about All Might"

"Let. go. of. **ME** ".

Everyone quickly got quiet. Izuku kept walking until he got into U.A. property. "Just tell us your personal opinion on All Might".

Izuku stopped and took a deep breath. "A liar, a fake symbol, to put it simply… an obstacle who doesn't want me to succeed".

Izuku kept walking with his head down, trying his darn best, to hide his face which, was once more, sad. The reporters didn't know how to respond as they saw Izuku slowly walk into the building.

"That was… absurd."

"All Might isn't that!"

"Why did that kid hate All Might"

"What does he mean "Fake symbol" and "an obstacle who doesn't want me to succeed"."

"I think we might have an interesting story". The reporters still tried to interview other students but, were kicked out by the staff of U.A.

 **~Class 1-A~**

Aizawa entered the room with papers reviewing the battle training yesterday.

"So, from what I've heard, you all did a good job in yesterday's battle training. Izuku, that was some impressive techniques you've shown. Indeed, the requirements of going pro. Bakugou, you're talented so, stop acting like a little kid. Anyways, we are going to choose a class representative."

'A normal school activity'. Everyone then, got out of their seat trying to be noticed.

"Choose me!"

"I'll be great"

"The girl's skirts will be 30 centimeters above the knee"!

Iida then outspoke everyone in the class. "Everyone! If we must pick a leader, it must be someone we can trust. Let's vote on this"

"Hey, your hand is raised higher than everyone else"!

Everyone placed their vote to see Izuku with 3 votes, Momo with 2 votes, and the rest with 1 or 0. "Who the hell voted for Deku?!"

"How did I get 3?!"

"Why am I at zero"? Izuku went to the front of the room with Momo. "Izuku, you will be our class representative and Momo will be our deputy".

 **~Lunch~**

Both Izuku and Ochaco sat together at lunch. "Mmm, this rice is so good!"

"The chef is the cook hero, Lunch Rush."

"I still can't believe that all of the teachers are pro heroes."

"Yeah. I know most of these heroes"

"Wow, that's so cool"

"It's become a hobby and requirement for me"

"So, many of these pros are really famous too".

Izuku loved hanging with Ochaco. It was good to talk to someone other than, his mom and Toga. He cared for them dearly but, there was something unique about Uraraka. Maybe it was her innocence or the fact she was always happy and cheerful. It was something Izuku loved to see on people.

"How do you feel about being a class rep?"

"To be honest, I'm kind of weirded out"

"Why?"

"It's just since I was born Quirkless, no one has ever looked up to me. This is a big responsibility"

"I still think you can do it"

"I honestly hope you're right"

"Deku, I know you have a caring personality. After all, you're the only one who went back for me, while everyone else left and ignored me"

"I simply did what I thought was right. That's why I want to be a hero. I simply want to give people hope and show everyone that Quirks don't matter. Ever since I was diagnosed Quirkless, I knew no one was born equal. I know… someone who was bullied for her… Quirk".

Izuku was stammering and tensed up. 'I can't. I can't Izuku. No one will accept me. I tried… I really did. I'm sorry'.

Toga's voice.

It was filled with sadness, misery, and hopelessness. It still made him feel… uncomfortable to say the least. Izuku fought through it and spoke.

"You see, in order to activate her Quirk, she needed to consume some blood. Her Quirk is called Metamorphosis. I was supposed to enter this school with her but, something happened and…"

"Izuku. It's okay. I can see you're sensitive about that topic. Use that fear as a strength. Be a hero for her too"!

Izuku calmed down and smiled.

"Anyways, why do you want to be a hero"

"Oh, before I tell you… promise me you won't judge and think less of me"

"Alright"

"I want to become a hero, in order to raise money".

Ochaco was waiting for Izuku to say something harsh. "So, you want to make an easy living or something?"

"Huh? You're not going to criticize me?"

"You told me not too. I'm simply respecting your decision"

"Oh, thanks. I want to raise money for my parents. My dad owns a construction site but, he hasn't gotten any work. Once I'm a hero, I'll do whatever I can to make my parents have an easy life".

Izuku smiled at Ochaco, proud of how caring Ochaco was to her family. Both stopped their conversation however because an alarm sounded throughout the entire cafeteria.

 **~Hallway~**

Undisciplined.

That's the only word to describe what Izuku was seeing. The next generation of heroes was running over each other, trying to leave. Izuku was currently in the back with Ochaco by his side.

"Ochaco, look to your left".

She listened and saw a crowd of reporters at the entrance.

"Those are the reporters from this morning!"

"Make me float"

"Huh?"

"Make me float. I'll get their attention".

Ochaco touched Izuku and Izuku made his way to the entrance. He grabbed onto a pipe and just hanged there bored.

"Everyone! Can you stop screaming for 3 fucking seconds"! Everyone stopped themselves then, looked up to see Midoriya.

"This isn't how any of you are suppose to act in U.A… No. This isn't how "future heroes" act, Period! Look outside".

Everyone observed the reporters outside, waiting for All Might. "If this is how you want everyone to remember you then, leave. If not then, pull yourselves together and walk normally… Now".

 **~Outside~**

"So, this is how the reporters got in".

Midnight, Principal Nezu, Thirteen, and Recovery Girl were currently outside in front of the entrance… well, what's left of the entrance. "How was the press able to do something like this. It's completely disintegrated" "I don't believe so. This might have been a declaration of war".

 **~The Next Day~**

"For today's training, it will be under the supervision of Me, All Might, and one more person. Today, you will all be focusing on rescue missions. Shipwrecks, natural disasters, and everything else. You can use your costumes if you want. When you're ready, meet me at the bus".

Izuku went to his case and pulled out his utility belt. 'Good'.

 **~Outside~**

"Huh? You're not wearing your costume Deku?"

"I wish I could but, after what happened during the battle trials. This is the best I could do."

"At least you still have your belt"

"Yep".

They got onto the bus and made their way to the U.S.J. Izuku sat next to Ochaco and began talking about different ways Ochaco could use her Quirk. Izuku tried his best to help Ochaco find different ways to use her Quirk to her advantage. Ochaco really appreciated Izuku's help.

"So, I have to start training my body?"

"Yeah. If you don't want to get sick or at least increase your endurance during battle then, you gotta train"

"That seems fair".

Izuku and Ochaco kept talking until they arrived at the U.S.J.

 **~Unforeseen Simulation Joint~**

Class 1-A exited the bus and stood in front of their other teacher. The space hero: Thirteen.

"Everyone, I've been waiting for you".

Everyone entered the building. It had different rescue scenarios. There was a shipwreck, a fire, a landslide, and other stations. "Thirteen. Where is All Might?"

"I believe he is resting in the teacher's lounge. He was helping others the entire morning."

Thirteen answered while holding three fingers up. "So, your rescue training will be testing your Quirks and abilities on the subject". Izuku glanced over Thirteen's shoulder to see a swirling purple mist.

"Uh… Thirteen? What's that"?

Everyone looked down to see the mist expand into a full-blown portal. From the portal emerged several costumed individuals with a bulky figure behind them. Izuku looked over to Aizawa, who was equipping his goggles.

"Everyone! Stand back! Those are real…"

"Villains."

Izuku said, finishing Aizawa's sentence. "What about the sensors?"

"They don't seem to be responding."

"Someone must have a Quirk that disabled the sensors"

"Thirteen, I'm leaving the students to you"

"Aizawa! You can't take on them all on your own. Even if you erase their Quirks, you can't possibly have enough stamina to defeat them all."

"It's my duty as a hero. Protecting you all is my #1 priority".

Aizawa then leaped into action. He erased the Quirks of three and beat them all down. "Alright then, everyone let's go"!

Izuku stayed for a bit, observing his teacher. He followed the rest of his classmates until they were stopped by a familiar purple mist.

"Nice to meet you. We are the league of villains. Accept our apology for barging in like this but, this is the only way for us to see All Might take his last breath. Speaking of which, he isn't here"?

Bakugou and Kirishima launched themselves towards the Villain and attacked. This action, however, blocked Thirteen from using his Quirk.

"How was that?"

"Honestly, very predictable. That was close".

The mist then covered everyone. Izuku made a run for it and tripped on Ochaco. Instead of getting up, he used himself as a human shield for her. When they opened their eyes, half of 1-A was gone.

"Deku"?!

Izuku looked behind him to see a portal pulling him in. He reached for Ochaco… he missed. Izuku was engulfed by the mist.

 **~The Plaza~**

The portal reopened, dropping Izuku on the ground. He looked up to see 2 villains running towards him.

"He's mine!"

"Nothing personal kid"!

Izuku threw a smoke bomb on the floor, blinding the attackers' vision. Izuku grabbed one by the face and electrocuted her in the neck. The other was shot by Izuku, who was using his grappling hook and threw him into the water fountain, knocking him out.

"Impressive… Izuku".

Midoriya looked back and saw three villains including the portal villain. That isn't what worried Izuku however.

"How the hell do you know my name?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Let me introduce myself. My name's Tomura Shigaraki. The one who drags you here is Kurogiri. And don't forget Nomu"

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?!"

"I've had my eye on you for some time. Ever since you were diagnosed Quirkless. Izuku Midoriya. Father left at a young age, was bullied and looked down on for being Quirkless, and told by All Might himself… "you can't be a hero".

Midoriya was beyond shocked at this. These villains, who are currently attacking his friends, studied him for 10 years!

"Why are you so interested in me?"

"Because my master and I see something no one has ever seen in you… potential."

"Potential for what?"

"The potential to be strong. The potential to show everyone that Quirkless people aren't weak. The potential to join us".

Izuku eyes widened. Join? Prove that the Quirkless isn't weak? This all sounded way to good to be true but, join the villains?

"If you studied me for so long, then you should know I'm hellbent on becoming a hero. What makes you think I'll join?"

"We aren't forcing you. Just consider it. Hope to see you soon, Izuku".

Another portal opened behind Midoriya and was suckered in.

 **~Shipwreck Zone~**

The portal opened 4 ft in the air, above a ship. Izuku hit the top of the ship and quickly got up.

"Midoriya"?

Izuku looked down to see both Tsuyu and Mineta on the ship deck. "Asui. Are you two ok?"

"We're ok and call me Tsu".

The conversation was short-lived from a villain who was trying to sink the ship.

"Damn."

"What do we do? What do we do? What do we do"?!

Mineta was panicking, Tsuyu was looking at all the villains, and Izuku was trying to find a way to escape.

"I got it."

"What?"

"At my signal. Both of you grab onto me."

"What are you"?

Izuku went into his belt and pulled out a handful of smoke bombs… well, three were actually bombs filled with tear gas. Izuku shot his grappling hook towards the roof and grabbed Tsuyu by the waist, making her blush in the process.

"Hey! That's not fair! Why do you get to grab her"

"Mineta, just grab on"! Mineta grabbed onto Izuku's back and they were off.

"Where do you think you're all going"?!

Izuku dropped all of the bombs onto the villains. "My eyes! They're all so watery"

"this is tear gas dumbass".

Mineta reached for head and threw purple balls towards the villains. As luck would have it, many of the villains were stuck together in pairs. The trio made it out safely. Their goal was to look for their other classmates.

'Just consider it.' Izuku thought to himself.

 **~Mountain Zone~**

The three swung towards Momo, Kaminari, and Jiro, who were surrounded by villains. Izuku threw his staff at a villains head, which expanded in the process, knocking him out.

"Midoriya!"

"Yaoyorozu, are you all Ok?"

"Yeah, we're all ok".

Everyone grouped up together.

"Really? More of you! It doesn't matter. We'll kill you all."

"I'd like to see you try".

A villain, who wielded a scythe, ran towards Izuku. Izuku blocked a lethal swing with his staff and pushed him away. Midoriya didn't stop there. He rushed towards him and delivered direct hits towards the villain's vital pressure points, knocking him out. "Who's next"?

 **~U.A High School~**

"You really haven't changed at all?"

Nezu said while holding up an article that was titled "All Might Resolves Three Incidents in Only One Hour".

All Might began sweating.

"You shouldn't just react because you hear trouble. Remember, your injury has limited your hero activities. Don't forget. You still need to look for your successor".

All Might dropped out of his Muscular form and sat with Nezu.

"I have."

"Really? I know it can't be Mirio. You didn't even show up. It really kept me questioning what going on in your head".

All Might look down and spoke. "I still haven't apologized to him. I haven't apologized to him too"

"Who?"

"The person I want to be my successor… is Izuku Midoriya".

 **~Unforeseen Simulation Joint~**

"That's the last of them."

Izuku said while putting a villain in handcuffs. Kaminari, Jiro, Tsuyu, Mineta, and Momo felt a bit exhausted. Especially Momo, after making all those handcuffs.

"Momo, you ok?"

"Yeah. My Quirk just takes a lot out of me. I'm a bit hungry"

"When we beat all these villains, I'll take to lunch."

"Um… Thanks".

Mineta looked at the pair and felt extremely jealous. Izuku climbed a mountain to get a better vantage point.

"Everyone!"

"What is it Midoriya?"

"I see Thirteen and other students trying to escape. We better help".

Everyone agreed. Before Izuku got down, he heard a bunch of explosions.

'Sounds like Kacchan'.

Something caught the attention of Izuku though. He saw Shigaraki running towards Aizawa.

'What is he doing'?!

Izuku saw how Aizawa tried to elbow Shigaraki, but the strike was caught. What Shigaraki did next stunned Izuku. He wanted to grab Aizawa's elbow. Parts of skin started crumbling from Eraser Head's elbow. Izuku thought of how interesting that Quirk was. It could be extremely useful to rescue teams to disintegrate any walls during a fire, clear debris after a natural disaster, Hell, it could be an extremely unique quirk for a hero. Izuku couldn't help but watch. Aizawa was once more surrounded by villains.

He dispatched of them with ease… until Nomu showed up.

With one swing, he demolished Aizawa. Izuku eyes' opened in a frightened way. He just saw his teacher get brutally beaten to the brink of death. He went down from the mountain, looking extremely traumatized… wait… He just saw his teacher in trouble. He has to help him! Izuku shot his grappling hook and started swinging to the scene.

"Izuku! Where are you going?!"

"Is that Aizawa?!"

"What's he thinking? He'll get killed"!

 **~The Plaza~**

Izuku rushed towards Aizawa's aid. He landed and sprinted towards him.

"Hey it's a kid"

"Kill him".

Izuku took out his battle staff and… didn't show mercy. He put his fighting abilities to their limit. Shigaraki looked towards Izuku. He saw Izuku trying to get through to help…, but there was something else. The way he was fighting, he was running, and his voice… that similar voice.

" **LET HIM GO! LET HIM GO! LET HIM GO! LET HIM GO!** "!

Izuku made his way to Nomu. He raised his fist.

" **RAGH** "!

Nomu went for a counter, but Izuku leaped and threw something in Nomu's mouth. Shigaraki looked at Izuku confused. An explosion occurred inside Nomu's stomach which made him shriek in pain. Izuku took off one of his grappling hooks and shot it through Nomu's head!

"Sayonara mother fucker".

Nomu was pulled towards the ceiling of the U.S.J. Izuku grabbed Aizawa and tried to escape. Shigaraki looked towards Izuku in awe.

'There it is. That savage personality. I should be mad, but this is what master told me about! I'll let you go for now'.

 **~Unforeseen Simulation Joint Entrance~**

Izuku carried Aizawa in his arms. He tried to run as fast as he could, but everything has a limit. He stopped and placed Aizawa gently. He made sure they were well hidden and sat beside a tree. He felt exhausted. He closed his eyes for a split second until he heard a noise in the bushes. Izuku looked towards the bush seeing a shadowy figure holding a knife. Izuku tried to get up but, fell down on his knees. Izuku was pinned to the tree.

"What are you waiting fo…"

"Shhh. Are you ok"?

Izuku looked up to see who it was. To his shock, it was Toga!

"T...Toga? What are you ***Coughs*** doing here"

"My job".

Toga ripped part of her shirt to clean the blood from his wounds. As she was cleaning the injuries, she saw Izuku's eyes. They were filled with rage and disbelief.

"If you want to say something, say it"

"Why?"

"I couldn't become a hero nor afford my rent anymore."

"I could have helped you with a home."

"And do what? Just live there and let my life rot away. I appreciate the offer before but, I don't be want to be a burden to Inko or you."

"You wouldn't have". Toga got up and was about to leave.

"Wait"! Izuku grabbed Toga by the wrist.

"You know I'm training to be a hero"

"I know. So, you have to take me in?"

"Yeah."

"Wrong question. Do you have it in you to take me in? I mean jail could have much more comfortable beds, but there's a chance i'll be beaten or molested."

"Don't make feel bad for you"

"Alright then, arrest me".

There was a long and silent pause between the two. "Dammit Toga… If you get caught I'll… I'll… I don't what I'll do"

"I won't get caught".

Izuku let her go and Toga made her way. "Get him out of here… the stairs are really close by. I'm sorry Izuku. When I'm ready… I'll talk to you. See ya then"

"I'll be waiting".

Izuku and Toga once again parted ways. Izuku heard an explosion in the stairs above him. He kept walking and walking. Each step, heavier than the last.

" **Have no fear for I'm Here… what's that** "?

All Might and his students looked towards the stairs to see Izuku, severely wounded, and Aizawa, on the brink of death.

"Help him". Izuku collapsed to the floor. He fell unconscious.

"Deku"!

Ochaco ran towards her friend to see if he was Ok. She held grabbed him and pulled him towards the group. Kaminari and Jiro carried Aizawa as well. All Might look more furious than ever.

" **Everyone stay back. I'll finish it** ".

In the blink of an eye, All Might rushed to the group of villains that remained.

" **Carolina SMASH** "!

All Might created a small smoke cloud from the impact. It seemed like he got a direct hit, but it landed on Nomu. "Sorry, but it's not that easy".

Nomu raised his fist and pushed All Might back. Nomu took off the remaining carbon fiber his from his brain and threw it on the ground.

"You see Nomu has Shock absorption and a regeneration Quirk. Designed to kill you and take you at 100%"!

All Might got up and smirked. " **100% huh? Fine! I'll go beyond that limit** "!

All Might sprinted towards Nomu and sent a bunch of coordinated punches. Each one going over 100%! 102, 105, No! 115%! Each punch grew more power.

" **Let me remind you of something. Go Beyond, PLUS ULTRA** "!

All Might sent Nomu through the ceiling of the U.S.J.

"What?! No! You cheated"

"Shigaraki! I'm here".

Shigaraki looked back to see Toga holding two blood samples.

"Hm, We didn't manage to kill All Might, but we did accomplish two other goals. Let's go home".

Kurogiri opened a portal to let both Toga and Shigaraki through. Shigaraki looked back to see a group of students carrying Izuku.

"Soon kid".

Shigaraki looked a bit farther to see Snipe aiming his gun at Toga.

"Get out of the... AGH"!

The portal closed, but the bullet hit through Shigaraki's arm. All Might stood there with steam coming out of his body.

" **They're here. Great timing too** ".

All Might saw Izuku getting carried away to an ambulance.

" **Izuku, you have so much pote** ntial. I wish a saw all of this before" All Might said as he reverted back to his skinny form.

 **~An Unknown Location~**

A portal opened dropping Toga and a wounded Shigaraki.

"Shigaraki! Are you ok?"

"You should've moved brat?"

"Why did you even take the bullet for me dumbass"

"I'll get the first-aid, Tomura".

As all of this was happening, a deep voice spoke through a T.V. screen that said 'Voice Only'.

"So, how did the mission go?"

"It didn't seem like All Might has gotten any weaker."

"He has. If he's looking for a successor, then he's getting desperate. Speaking of which, Izuku. Did you convince him?"

"I've offered him the offer, but he didn't accept right away"

"Makes sense. At least none of you were caught"

"Um… About that".

Toga got up to let Kurogiri treat Shigaraki.

"Izuku found out I was there"

"Really?"

"He said since he's becoming a hero that he should take me in"

"Will he?"

"No, He wants to talk about why I joined in the first place."

"Hmm, this could work to our advantage. You've known Izuku for some time, right? Maybe you could through to him"

"I want to talk with him normally though, but I'll try" "Alright. We need to plan our next move then. Go get some rest. The real fun will soon begin".

 **Author's note: And that's the end of season one! I** **probably** **won't update till January 2019. I want to celebrate the holidays after all! This is also my longest chapter. Until then! Plus Ultra!**

 **Preview of Season 2:**

 **All Might: I use to be Quirkless**

 **Ochaco: Deku...**

 **Todoroki: I'll never use my old man's Quirk**

 **Toga: This is what happened**

 **Bakugou: What do you mean he's gone**

 **Stain:** **Interesting**

 **Iida: Unworthy of what?!**

 **Izuku:... I'm done... I Quit.**

 **Returns on** **January 15th**


	7. Season 2 Preview

**Disclaimer: I do not own My hero academia. This is just something I made for fans of the series therefore, it is not canon! Please support the original series this was based on**.

"Once I get my Quirk, I wanna be just like All Might"!

This was me 11 years ago. All I wanted in this world was to be a hero… to help others. That wasn't how I was born however.

"I'm sorry Izuku"

"You're worthless"

"So, no. I don't believe someone Quirkless could be a hero".

I was raised to believe that the Quirkless were useless, worthless, _Powerless_. That didn't stop me however.

That's right.

I will raise above my enemies. I will look towards my dream!

"I think you will be really strong"

"I'm proud of you Izuku"

"Deku sounds like you can do it"

"Thank you Deku".

I'll will surpass everyone. I am Izuku Midoriya! This is the story of how I become the first Quirkless and Number 1 Hero! That dream however, seems a lot more difficult to grab. After all, I can't forget what Shigaraki offered me. It keeps me up at night.

There is something I've come to realize… Every Hero has a choice to face the darkness… or be consumed by it.

 **January 15th 2019**

 **Chap 1: A Festival For Future Heroes**

 **Chap 2: Toga Himiko: Origin**

 **Chap 3: ?**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS! HOPE YOU ALL ARE DOING WELL! PLUS ULTRA!**


	8. Chapter 7: Season Premiere

**Disclaimer:** I do not own My hero academia. This is just something I made for fans of the series therefore, it is not **canon! Please support the original series this was based on.**

 **Chapter 7: A Festival For Future Heroes**

"Today we bring you an update on yesterday's attack on the U.S.J. Heroes and student were attacked by a group, who are now identified as "The League of Villain". Police arrested 72 villains with 7 of them severely injured or near death. The ringleader's location is still unknown".

This news was coming from an elderly man's T.V. as he was reading a letter. The letter was sent by a man named Toshinari Yagi… All Might.

"Greetings. It feels like summer is right around the corner. As for you, sir, I hope that this letter finds you well. Since spring, I've been teaching at U.A. High and have taken the task to guide the next generation of heroes. I went to find Mirio who seemed worthy of holding my Quirk. Something happened before I met him, however. I met a young man, who didn't own a Quirk. I believe you might've seen him on the news 1 year ago. His name is Izuku Midoriya. He showed extreme bravery, skill, and was willing to do whatever it takes to save someone in danger. I've met with him after the incident. I told him that I found him worthy of my Quirk and he could become a hero. He took this as a sign of disrespect, however. When he asked me if somebody Quirkless could become a hero, I told him no. Even so, I've seen extraordinary potential in him. He single-handedly saved half his class and Aizawa, who took a brutal beating from a creature who could go toe-to-toe with me. As a matter a fact, he fought through a horde of villains and was severely injured and exhausted, but the first thing that came out his mouth were the words "Save him". I know he will be a great hero someday. I'm still inexperienced as a teacher. I haven't even apologized to him yet. If he does accept my power, will you please assist me? I hope you will."~ Toshinori Yagi.

The elderly man bit into a takoyaki and looked towards the T.V. "Hmm, Izuku Midoriya"?

 **~Midoriya Household~**

Izuku sat there in bed, waiting for dinner to be ready. He was completely healed from his injuries during the U.S.J. incident. Izuku couldn't stop thinking about that day.

'The potential to be strong. The potential to show everyone that Quirkless people aren't weak. The potential to join us'

'I'm sorry Izuku. When I'm ready… I'll talk to you. See ya then'.

These two thoughts kept surrounding Izuku's mind.

'Dammit Toga, what did you into yourself this time? Why did Shigaraki have to tell me during school hours? Who's their master'?

Inko opened Izuku's door. "Um… Izuku?"

"Yeah, mom."

"Are you ok? You seem… distracted."

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about Toga."

"Really? How has she been doing?"

"She seems ok. She got a new job."

"What kind of job?"

"She's working for an… association of some kind."

"I really hope to see her again. It's nice having someone to talk to."

"I think that might be a little difficult. After all, her work… seems really important".

 **~U.A. High School (1-A)~**

"Do you guys watch the news last night? Everyone was on T.V for a second!… I don't think anyone noticed me."

"Everyone in the news made a big deal out of this"

"Who knows what would've happened if the teachers didn't show up"

"HEY! STOP THAT! Don't make me think about that."

"All Might was extremely strong!"

"Indeed, he shook the entire building. His strength seems unmatched."

"What about Midoriya?"

"What about me?"

"You ran to save Aizawa and beat every villain in your way! That was amazing!"

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU ALL TALKING ABOUT DEKU FOR?!"

"Calm down Kacchan, You'll be important someday as well."

"THE HELL YOU SAY?!"

"Everyone class is starting".

Everyone sat there quietly wondering who would teach today's class. "Morning"

"MR. AIZAWA"!

Aizawa was covered in bandages and arm casts on both arms. "My well being isn't important right now. The fight isn't over."

"Isn't over? What do you mean?"

"MORE VILLAINS?!"

"The U.A. sports festival".

Everyone took a relieving breath and…

"That's a supernormal school event"!

Izuku felt uneasy at this.

"Is this a good idea? We were just attacked by villains."

"Apparently, U.A. thinks that holding the festival is a perfect way of saying "We handled the situation". Not to mention, their buffing up security. The sports festival is an event you can't miss if you want to go pro."

"Pro heroes around the world will be watching us."

"After we graduate, it's common to join an agency as a sidekick"

"Joining an agency will get you more experience and popularity. One chance a year, three in a lifetime. No great hero can afford to miss this event. So, you all better start training hard. Class dismissed".

 **~Lunchtime~**

"Dagoba Municipal Beach Park?"

"Yep. If you want to start training your body meet me there."

"How long have you been training there?"

"One year I believe"

"Didn't it use to be a dump"

"That's part of the training I did. I cleaned the entire beach".

Ochaco's facial expression turned blank.

"T...The entire beach… That's unbelievable"

"Well, I trained ever since I was 4 years old. I studied Martial arts, Parkour, A proper diet, and exercises… A lot of exercises".

Ochaco smiled at Izuku, while he was talking about the training.

'With this, I can improve my Quirk and not get sick as much. I can learn how to fight and…'

"Hello, Ochaco?"

"Sorry I spaced out for a second. I was thinking about something"

"Parents?"

"Um…, yeah"

"Don't worry Ochaco, Just try your best. Don't give up. If you want to get noticed by pros, you don't need to be #1. Show what you can do, how far you can go. I believe in you, Now let's go get some lunch".

As they walked down, Izuku felt a disturbing presence.

" **YOUNG MIDORIYA, IS HERE** "

"All Might?!"

"What do you want?"

" **Lunch, you wanna eat with me** "

"That's adorable!"

"Not to be rude, but I was planning to have lunch with Uraraka"

"It's ok Deku. I'll have lunch with the girls, Bye".

Ochaco looked back and waved to see Izuku mouthing 'No, help me'.

 **~Teacher's Lounge~**

There was an awkward silence between the two. Toshinori served Izuku some tea.

"You're probably wondering why I brought you here"

"I'm wondering why I'm seeing your face at all".

Toshinori gulped at Izuku's tone. To him, it seemed more menacing and disturbing.

"I saw the footage from the U.S.J. How you rushed to save Aizawa. That took a lot of bravery, one of the reasons I found you worthy of One for All and..."

"If you're trying to convince me to take your Quirk. Think again. I still haven't forgiven you".

Toshinori let out a sigh.

"You're right. I can't convince you. At least, let me apologize. I didn't mean to crush your dreams that day. If I could go back and change it, I would"

"What's done is done"

"I guess so. What are your plans for the sports festival?"

"What do you mean?"

"How do you plan on taking on the sports festival? What is your plan of coordination?"

"I need to fill out a paper that will allow me to use my gadgets. I'll need my grappling hooks, battle staff, and possibly use a new gadget I've been working on."

"That's good to know"

"So,... How much longer".

Toshinori looked towards his cup of tea and spoke.

"I don't have much time as the symbol of peace. I'd say about 50 minutes a day, 1 ½ hour at max."

"Isn't there anyone else you can find to be your successor?"

"Uh… No. To me, you seem like the most worthy candidate. Only time will tell. This all I wanted to discuss, I don't want to hold you up. Do you have any questions?"

"Hmm, no. Not right this second".

Izuku got up and left the room. Yagi looked outside the window and let out a long sigh. 'Why did I lie'?

 **~Class 1-A~**

Everyone was ready to leave… there was one problem, however. A huge crowd of students blocked the exit.

"Wh… What's going on?!"

"What's your business with 1-A?"

"We can't get out!"

"They're scouting the enemy huh?"

"We were the ones who made it out of the villains' attack."

Bakugou said, walking towards the exit. He stood in front of the other students and spoke with a harsh tone.

"There's no point in this. Out of my way extras".

Izuku made the biggest face of disappointment in history. 'Well, so much for leaving'.

Izuku grabbed his things and waited for them to actually move.

"I came to see what the famous class 1-A was like, but you seem pretty arrogant. Are the students in the hero course like this?"

"We just wanna leave dude. Sorry if he was being disrespectful to you."

"Hmm, many people wanted to enroll in this course, like me, but we signed up for support or general studies because we knew we couldn't make it in. Did you know that? We've been given a chance, however. If the results are high, we could be transferred to the hero course… if there's no space, they can transfer you out. I don't care that you're in the hero course, I've come with a declaration of war".

Izuku didn't show any emotion. He simply yawned and made his way to the door.

"Thanks for the story. If you'll excuse me, I need to train for the festival."

"Hey, Hey! I'm from Class 1-B! I heard you fought villains! Don't get so full of yourselves".

Izuku stopped dead in his tracks dropped his bag and looked towards a silver-haired teen with a deadly glare. It was extremely unsettling to the group, including Bakugou, who felt a chill up his spine.

"Full of ourselves? Yeah, we would love to brag about how we were almost killed by rapists, drug dealers, and murderers. If you want, we could hook you up with a session with Mr. Aizawa. I'm sure he would love to shake your hand and talk… Oh, wait. He can't, can he? No, his arms were viciously broken by a monster who could rival All Might's power. Sure, we were scared and traumatized to see Heroes brought to their knees and having to rely on us students. We must've felt extremely special to be picked as their saviors. WAKE UP, YOU DUMBASSES! We could've been killed, yet you all treat it as an excuse to make us seem more careless. You know what? I accept your declaration of war. As the representative of Class 1-A, I accept your challenge and I vow to be number 1 in the sports festival. My name's Izuku Midoriya and I will be the first Quirkless hero and Number 1 in this year's sports festival".

The group of people outside and Class 1-A combined were at a loss of words. Bakugou felt admiration towards Midoriya. As Izuku left, everyone was starting to talk.

"Who is that guy?"

"First Quirkless hero?"

"Number 1 in the sports festival"...

While all of this was happening, Todoroki kept a close eye on Izuku. 'Hmm".

 **~Dagoba Municipal Beach Park~**

"First things first, don't let the adrenaline get you Ochaco. Stay calm, deep breaths, and go"

"Hmph".

Ochaco was currently in a fighting stance and went in for a punch. Izuku caught the punch.

"Good. Now, let me have it"

"W… what?"

"Punch me in the face"

"What!"

"Don't worry. If I can take an explosion to the face, I ca… Oof"!

Izuku was knocked back by Ochaco's fist.

"Oops! I'm sorry, please don't hate me"

"No, no, no. I literally asked for it".

Izuku rubbed his jaw and walked towards Uraraka.

"This time, I'll be on offense. Try your best to block my punches. I won't go too hard."

"Okay".

Izuku lifted his fist and went towards Uraraka's face. With little reaction time, Ochaco barely caught the fist.

"You should really stay focused. I win"

"What"?

Uraraka looked down to see Izuku planting a fist on her stomach. "I said "Punches" right?"

"That's not fair!"

"You have to do whatever it takes to get an advantage. I kept monologuing when you punched me and you didn't pay attention when I placed my fist there."

"How am I ever going to finish the training by the sports festival?"

"You're doing much better than I expected. I thought It would take me the 2 weeks to barely teach you how to throw a proper punch but, it's only been 3 days and I've taught you the basics of combat."

"Do you really think I could learn everything?"

"Pfff, No. I do believe that you will learn what's essential to you. The Festival will be broadcasted Live on T.V. There's no doubt if you do well in the event, you will have many more opportunities for the future. We have to be prepared for anything. Everyone else is probably getting ready as well. I know you can do this Ochaco. With these extra training hours, your stamina, speed, and strength together should increase. It will make a huge difference. Now, let's get back to training. Punches. Remember that"

"Right".

 **~The Morning of The Sports Festival~**

Everyone was currently in the waiting room… well, waiting.

"I wanted to wear my costume"

"To keep everything fair, we can't"

"He's right. We can have gadgets, however. As long as you fill out a form"

Izuku said as he equipped his grappling hooks on his wrist.

"What could the first round be?"

"We don't know. Whatever it is, we have to be ready".

Iida entered the room to tell everyone that they'll be entering soon. Izuku made sure his grappling hooks were on tightly.

"Midoriya"

"Huh? What is it Todoroki"?

Suddenly, the atmosphere got a lot darker. The two were facing each other and an unexplainable dark aura was coming off both of them.

"I hate to burst your bubble, but I believe I'm way stronger than you".

Izuku's facial expression changed and he crossed his arms.

"I'm pretty sure All Might has his eye on you. I'm still going to beat you."

"Hmm. Okay, explain how **you** believe you're stronger than me".

Izuku's sudden change in tone scared everyone. It didn't faze Todoroki in the slightest.

"Well, since you're Quirkless, I believe I have an advantage."

"Hmm, so what you're saying is a Quirk makes you better than me."

"Well, yes".

Izuku looked down on the ground.

"Hey, why are you starting a fight all of a sudden?"

"We aren't here to make friends so, why are we… **Agh** "!

Todoroki fell on the ground and held his nose. He realized it was spewing out a lot of blood.

" **So, you're looking down on me because I'm Quirkless** ".

Todoroki looked up to see Izuku's eyes.

...

Those terrifying eyes.

...

" **If I remember correctly, I was 1st in the entrance exam, I placed 4th in the Quirk assignment test, and I defeated Bakugou during the combat training… Oh, let's not forget…** ".

Izuku got on his knees and grabbed Shoto by the hair. Todoroki tried his best not to be intimidated but was scared as hell.

" **... I was the one who saved Aizawa from a Monster that had multiple Quirks. That same monster hanged on the ceiling because of me. Beat me? Don't make me laugh** ".

Izuku let go off Todoroki.

"Iida"

"Y...Yes?"

"You said we were going right?"

"Yeah…"

"Shoto. Get out of my way and wipe that blood from your face. Your weakness makes **me** sick".

Izuku made his way through the door, leaving an extremely shocked and terrified class.

 **~Stadium~**

"Hello, Mass Media! This year's high school rodeo of adolescence that you all love, the U.A. sports Festival is about to begin! Everybody, are you ready?! It's time for the students to enter the first-year stage! Here they are! Hero course, Class 1-A"!

Izuku and the rest of the class walked out of a tunnel and onto the stage.

"It's time for the student pledge".

The person talking was the R-rated hero, Midnight.

"What is Ms. Midnight wearing?"

"I know she's the R-rated hero, but is this even appropriate for a bunch of high schoolers"

"Yes!"

"Representing the students is Katsuki Bakugou from Class 1-A"!

Izuku looked back to see Katsuki walking towards the stage. 'This isn't going to be good.' Izuku thought to himself.

There was a long and awkward pause.

"I pledge… that I'll be number one".

Izuku… didn't even bother to facepalm himself. He instead covered his ears.

"What the hell!"

"Stop messing around!"

"You sludge bastard"

"How overconfident can you get"?

Katsuki walked back to his class stopping next to Izuku.

"Game on, Deku".

Midnight announced the first event. An obstacle race.

 **~An unknown location~**

"An obstacle race"?

Three people were currently watching the Sports Festival on a T.V. Toga, Shigaraki, and Kurogiri.

"You think Izuku can make it?"

"I know he can. You should too. He has been training for 10 years. I know he can do this."

"Anyways, what's your plan to make him join?"

"I won't make him join. I simply want to talk once he gets home. I will talk about the league and how I joined. I **won't** tell him where we are though."

"Are you sure he'll keep his promise?"

"He hasn't told anyone I'm in the league yet, has he?"

"Touché, Now let's observe him for now".

 **~Stadium~**

'I'm pretty sure All Might has his eye on you'.

Izuku looked up to the stands to see Toshinori looking directly at him. 'Hmm, All Might… I forgive you. If you truly see potential, watch me. I'll win'.

Izuku got into a running position.

" **START** "!

Izuku ran towards the tunnel.

'Wait'! Izuku stopped himself to see the size of the tunnel.

'The size is too small. This is the first sifting. Use your head Izuku'! Izuku jumped and started running on the sides of the tunnel.

'Not now gravity'!

Izuku leaped and shot a cable and swift made it out first. Izuku started sprinting away. He looked back to see Ice come out the tunnel.

"Midoriya".

Izuku ran faster and saw other students escape Todoroki's ice.

"Ha! I outsmarted you Todoroki! Izuku you're next! Take this! Gra…".

Mineta was caught off by a metallic arm.

"Hate those things"

Izuku said while eyeing the 0-pointers. Todoroki used his left-side to swiftly immobilize the robots. The robots defrosted and fell over. 'Damn it. I need to hurry! Think dumbass'!

Bakugou used his explosions to go over the 0-pointers, Tokoyami used Dark Shadow, and Sero used his tape. Izuku ran towards an opening but was stopped by a 1-pointer.

'I can't show that I have a staff with me. I have to use that as a surprise. Wait. there's a piece of the 0-pointers armor'.

Izuku grabbed the metal piece and rushed towards the 1-pointer. Izuku flipped forwards and aimed for the head.

'Thor, take notes'.

Izuku grabbed a wire and wrapped the shield around his back. 'Just in case'.

Izuku ran towards the second obstacle. It was a huge pit that had ropes where you could climb towards.

'Bakugou and Todoroki are already in front of me. I won't let them win'! Izuku saw Tsuyu already making her way.

"My turn!"

Izuku said as he leaped into the pit.

"DEKU!"

"What's he doing?!"

"He's crazy".

Izuku flipped forward and shot his grappling hook. "WOOO"!

Izuku kept swinging towards the next cliff thanks to the help of pillars coming out of the ground.

"He's taking my chance to shine! Look support companies around the country"!

A certain pink-haired girl yelled out as she used wire cables to get through the pit. Izuku saw that Bakugou was in hot pursuit of Shoto who made it through.

"Damn it"!

With one huge swing, Izuku leaped 13 feet in the air and made his way to the pair. Izuku saw that both were fighting on the minefield.

'They're too far. Not for long'.

Izuku drilled the piece of metal that he's been carrying around, into the ground. He started digging for bombs.

'There's no way I could reach them if I simply rush forward. If I run recklessly, I could trigger a bomb and not be fast enough to avoid it. There's nothing I could swing from too! This is my only chance. Everything that I've studied from Kacchan when he used his explosions can now assist me… with this'!

Izuku dug more than 16 mines and grabbed the shield in front of him.

"Super explosive speed turbo"!

Izuku leaped onto the explosives and it sent him into the air.

"What?! Class 1-A's Midoriya is in hot pursuit with that blast! Wait! He's taken the lead"!

Izuku grabbed the shield tightly and saw that both Bakugou and Todoroki stopped fighting.

'Shit! I forgot about landing! Those two will catch up to me in no… time. I've got it'!

Izuku waited for those two to reach him. "NOW"!

Izuku used both of them as footing and slammed the metal plate on the ground, triggering the mines below. Todoroki and Bakugou were caught in the explosion, while Izuku was launched forward.

"Izuku Midoriya swiftly blocks those behind him! Your class is amazing, Eraser Head"!

 **~Unknown Location~**

"Well, damn," Shigaraki said while watching the T.V.

"He did it! He's in 1st place!" Toga said while shaking Kurogiri.

"Toga, please". They watched as Izuku made it through first the tunnel. "Izuku Midoriya makes a huge splash"!

 **~Outside of U.A.~**

"Hey, that kid".

Death arms and Kamui Woods were outside monitoring the area.

"He's from last year. The one that saved that Bakugou Kid."

"The one who humiliated me."

"Don't get too worked out about it. He's just a kid."

"One who made the media think I was a coward. I don't like what that kid did. His actions were too rash yet, people still love him. It pisses me off".

 **~Stadium~**

As Izuku tries to catch his breath, he looked up towards the stands. Everyone was clapping for him. He looked to see All Might who seemed extremely proud. This made Izuku make a brief smile.

"What do you guys think?"

"Midoriya's stock will climb fast"

"He hasn't shown his Quirk yet, so it's still unpredictable what will happen".

Izuku walked over to an extremely unstable Bakugou.

"Damnit, Damnit, DAMNIT"

"Can you calm down? It's not over yet you dumbass"

"The hell you call me Deku?!"

"A dumbass. At the very least tell me you got second."

"Why should I tell you?"

"No reason. I'm just pissing you off"

"You motherfucker".

The result was in for the race. In 1st place was Izuku, 2nd: Bakugou, 3rd: Todoroki. The list went on with Yuga Aoyama in 42nd.

"Now then, here is the second game. I already know what it is, a cavalry battle! It's almost the same as an ordinary cavalry battle with the participants can form teams of two to four people as they wish. There is one major difference, however, is that each person has been assigned a point value. The last place has 5 points and first place is 10 million"!

Izuku stood there frozen. 'Hol up. The fuck this bitch just say'?

 **Author's Note: I'm back! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! This season... Oh boy, this season! I have big plans! Follow, Favorite and leave a review! PLUS ULTRA!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own My hero academia. This is just something I made for fans of the series therefore, it is not **canon! Please support the original series this was based on.**

 **-~_~-= All for One's lair**

 **'-' Thoughts**

 **"HA" Screams/All Might's voice/Izuku's Rage bursts and dark tone.**

 **Chapter 8: Heroic Struggles**

Izuku felt his classmates stare. Everyone near him was looking at him with an unsettling feeling.

'The hell can you do?'

'You're Quirkless'.

Izuku ignored those thoughts and let out a small smirk. 'I'll win'.

Midnight explained the rules.

"The time limit is fifteen minutes. Each team is worth the total of its members' points and the riders will wear a headband with that number on their foreheads. Teams will try to grab each other's headbands until time runs out, and try to keep as many points as you can. Stolen headbands must be worn from the neck up. So the more you steal, the harder it'll be to manage them! And the most important thing is that even if your headband gets stolen, or if your team falls, you're not out! Don't forget you can use your Quirks or gadgets if you have them. You will however, get a red card if you are trying to make someone fall on purpose. Now, you have fifteen minutes to build your teams. Start"!

Izuku started thinking about his possible teammates.

'If I want to win, I need to think of possible candidates. First, let's get the hardest out of the way'.

Izuku walked towards a group of people. He moved towards them and met eyes with his friend.

"Bakugou. Do you want to Team up with me"?

Everyone looked at Izuku with shock, especially Bakugou.

"Why would I team up with someone Quirkless like you?"

"Look, I'm not forcing you. I have the 10 Mil. It's your choice if you want to join or not. Yes or no?"

"I want the ten million, but there's no way I'll team up with you".

Izuku simply turned around and waved goodbye. "Thanks for your time."

'why did I think that would work. I…'

"Deku".

Izuku looked behind him to see Ochaco. "Let's be a team".

Izuku nodded at her and went to look for others. Izuku looked around to see that everyone already chose their team. Izuku looked around for another possible teammate. It was really hard since everybody was trying to avoid Izuku.

"As I thought, this is great. You stand out. Team up with me, the person in first place!"

"Can you please back up a bit?"

"I am Mei Hatsume, from the support course!"

"That person with those wires?"

"If I team up with you, then I'll inevitably become part of the team everyone's watching most, right? If that happens, then my super cute babies will inevitably be seen by the big companies. That means, in other words, that those big companies will see my babies"!

Izuku was trying to process everything that she just said. Ochaco also tried to get what Hatsume said.

"Wait a minute. Babies and big companies? What are..."

"You're trying to get attention from companies to show how useful your gadgets or rather "babies" are?"

"Has one already caught your attention?"

"That backpack is based off the Buster Hero, Air Jet, right?"

"Yes!"

"Are you sure you want to team up though? You saw me not use a Quirk right?"

"What I saw was you use that amazing baby to clear the 2nd obstacle"

"Those are my grappling hooks. This Gadget is extremely helpful since I'm Quirkless"

"Quirkless? That's amazing! You cleared the first game in 1st and made these amazing babies, Quirkless"?!

Izuku was surprised to see Hatsume not look down on him. She was instead admiring. Izuku looked around for the final teammate. His eyes landed on a certain shadow-user.

"Times up!"

"Wake up eraser. It's starting."

"There are some interesting teams out there."

"Now, let the battle begin"!

Izuku grabbed his headband and put it on his forehead tightly. "Uraraka, Hatsume, Tokoyami. I'm counting on you all"!

Izuku once more looked towards Toshinori and back to the field. "Now, let's go! Counting down to the brutal battle royal!

Three! Two! One! **Start** "!

 **~Unknown Location~**

There was a man in a chair listening to the sports festival on his television.

"If only I could see him. Izuku. I know you can do this. Let them know who you truly are".

The man turned up the volume and heard "start". That man is All for One.

 **~Stadium~**

"It's basically a battle for the ten million points!"

"Midoriya, I'll take that!"

"An attack without delay, huh."

"Stick to the plan guys! Run!"

"We won't let you"!

Tetsutetsu's front teammate used his Quirk, which started making Midoriya's team sink into the ground.

"Uraraka, Hatsume! Cover your faces"!

Izuku pushed a button that allowed his jetpack to activate and get out of there. "

Tokoyami! Defend"

"I know".

Tokoyami used his dark shadow to block Jiro's earphone jacks.

"Dark Shadow, keep watch over our blind spots."

" **Got it.** "

"Gotta say, you two are pretty amazing"

"You're the one who chose us".

The group landed onto the ground safely.

"What do you think of my babies? Aren't they cute?"

"The babies are amazing, Hatsume. Thanks to Uraraka, we aren't slowing down at all".

Izuku looked back to see Shoji rushing towards them.

"Let's get out of here"

"Wait. I'm stuck".

Izuku looked towards Ochaco who was caught in one of Mineta's balls. "Where?... Shoji."

"Hey, Midoriya".

A long tongue shot out from the darkness. "Oh shit"!

Izuku dodged it and looked back "Tsu too."

"I didn't expect any less from you, Midoriya".

A barrage of purple balls were thrown and Tsuyu kept attacking with her tongue. Izuku dodged all of it and pressed the button again.

"My baby was torn apart!"

"Sorry, but we got away".

Their escape was short-lived as Bakugou started rushing towards them.

"Don't get carried away!"

"Tokoyami"!

Tokoyami used Dark Shadow to block Katsuki's blast. Bakugou was pulled back to his team.

"Is that allowed?"

"He didn't touch the ground and was still attached to Sero's tape so, he's not disqualified".

Izuku saw how Uraraka was struggling with only one boat.

'It's gonna be dangerous to land like this. We have to win with the increased mobility and Tokoyami's Dark Shadow. I'll have to use my grappling hooks as well.'

"It's been seven minutes! Here are the current rankings up on the screen"! Izuku looked to the screen.

 **1\. Team Midoriya**

 **2\. Team Monama**

 **3\. Team Tetsutetsu**

 **4\. Team Kendo**

 **5\. Team Todoroki**

 **6\. Team Rin**

 **7\. Team Bakugou**

 **8\. Team Kodai**

 **9\. Team Tsunotori**

 **10\. Team Mineta**

 **11\. Team Shinso**

 **12\. Team Hagakure**

Izuku stopped to see the screen again.

"Bakugou's at 7th! With… zero".

Izuku looked towards Bakugou who looked pissed as hell.

'That's gonna get ugly.'

"Guys let get out of this are…".

Before Izuku could finish Todoroki's team blocked their way.

"It won't be that easy, huh?"

"I'll be taking that now."

"Try it Icy-Hot."

"Iida, forward"

"Huh? Aw shit, more people incoming."

"Make sure you guard this well"

"I will."

"Indiscriminate Shock 1.3 million volts"!

Kaminari let out huge charges of electricity. It hit all the groups… except Midoriya's. Izuku used his grappling hooks to get out the way, while the others were still holding on.

"If Uraraka didn't make all of you float… this would've been embarrassing. Get ready, Shoto's team is coming".

Izuku tried to activate the jetpack, but it was acting up.

"Dark Shadow!"

"Yaoyorozu"!

In a split second, Momo created a concrete hand to block Dark Shadow.

"Yaoyorozu is a huge threat."

"The biggest one would be Kaminari. His electricity, with enough power, could rip Dark Shadow apart."

"It a good thing I got us out of there then".

Hatsume and Uraraka stopped the group.

"Team Midoriya has nowhere left to go"!

Izuku stared down Todoroki's team.

"Tokoyami, We're the only ones who know your weakness. Correct?"

"Koda also knows. He's a man of few words, however."

"We can use that. They don't know much about Dark Shadow. No matter what happens, we will win… Stay on his left guys".

Izuku kept playing keep away until Iida spoke to his team.

"Everyone, there's less than a minute left. You won't be able to use me after this. I'm counting on you. Hang on! Recipro burst!"

"Dodg…".

In the blink of an eye, Izuku's headband was snatched by Todoroki.

"What was that?"

"By forcing the torque and rotations to increase, I created an explosive power. With the recoil, my engine stalls after a while, though".

Izuku looked back in disbelief.

"Midoriya, Ever since the entrance exam, I've held a grudge. You don't have any points left."

"Another reason you'll never be a real hero. Holding grudges is just showing how pathetic you are. Forward! This is our only chance!"

"All right! We'll get it back, Deku! We will win"!

Izuku looked at Uraraka. 'That's right. I'm not alone. They have all their faith in me! No more holding back. No more surprises'!

Izuku reached for his pocket and pulled out a metallic Battle Staff. This surprised Todoroki and caused him to ignite his left side. Izuku extended the staff and slapped Todoroki's left arm away.

'He probably Mixed them all up. I don't need the ten million. I just need enough points to pass'!

Izuku grabbed two headbands from Todoroki. Izuku looked to see 165 and 10,000,325.

"Run… Run"!

Izuku shot one grappling hook while Todoroki's team was distracted.

"Damn Deku"! Todoroki recovered and looked towards Midoriya.

"Iida!"

"I can't move."

"No. No!"

"Deku! Give me those points!"

"Fuck off! Why would I give this to an explosive loser".

Izuku's team swung away and Bakugou was right behind them. Izuku took out his staff and…

"Time's up"!

Bakugou fell to the floor and Izuku's team landed… while Izuku fell off them.

"Now, let's take a look at the top four teams right away"! Izuku was in first with 10,000,550, Bakugou was in second with 1,360, Tetsu… Shinso was in third with 1125, and Todoroki was in fourth with 615.

"10,000,550?"

"I tried to pull another band, but got the 70."

"Either way, we made it. I can't thank you all enough."

"You chose us. We should be thanking you".

The cavalry battle has concluded and everyone was ready to go to lunch.

 **~Faculty and Student Entrance~**

"So, are you gonna speak up or are you gonna waste my time"?

Almost everyone. There was still silence between the two.

"Alright, I'm out Icy Hot."

"I was overpowered. So much, that I broke my pledge. Iida, Kaminari, Yaoyorozu, Tokoyami, Uraraka… none of them felt it. At that last moment, I was the only one who was overpowered. There was a certain feeling I've witnessed at the U.S.J"

"What feeling?"

"Something similar.. To the villains".

Izuku froze. 'Villains? Does he know'?!

Todoroki looked at Izuku.

"I saw you, savagely, make your way to Aizawa. You didn't hesitate. People would see that as an act of heroism. I saw something different. An act to relieve all the anger held in. Midoriya, are you… in any way… related to the villains"?

Izuku stayed quiet for a bit. "No. I'm not in any way related to villains! I… I".

Izuku tried to come up with an excuse. He found one… "I guess I act the way I do thanks to my past."

"Past"?

Izuku let out a sigh and stared to the ground. "Being diagnosed Quirkless was a curse to me. I was looked down upon even before becoming Quirkless thanks to Katsuki. I… I snapped. I have my savage nature because I knew "There's no true heroes". I almost beat Bakugou to death, everyone looked at me as a "Villain in the making", and my father abandoned me and my mother… I've tried my best to be number 1. I've tried my best to help others. I… I couldn't".

Izuku's voice started to break. Todoroki wasn't expecting this at all. He knew that being Quirkless must've sucked, but he wasn't expecting him to experience so much pain.

"What do you mean you couldn't?"

"I knew someone who had a rough childhood. She wanted to be happy. I wanted her to be happy… but when I wanted both of us to be heroes… to go to U.A.… She couldn't."

"Why"?

Izuku clenched his fist, lifted his fist, and spoke. "Because… she broke too. She… killed".

 **~Unknown Location~**

"I'll go get snacks!"

"Toga, we have snacks in the back."

"Most of them are just plain old potato chips and cheap cola. Who likes that kind of stuff?"

"Hey! I won't be offended by you!"

"Calm down Shigaraki. I'll just find something I like. I'll be back before the battles start".

Toga exited the bar and went towards the city.

'Wonder where I could find some gummy bears… maybe some Pringles'.

As Toga kept walking, she could see that everyone had their eyes on the Festival. Toga entered a corner store where Izuku and her use to going together. "Oh, Toga!"

"Hey Chikyū, how are you?"

"I'm doing fine, just restocking. I'll be right with you".

Chikyū was an elderly woman who had Dark Brown eyes, Curly Brown hair with white strands and always had a smile on her face. She seemed to have a Quirk that allowed her to control dirt and grow plants.

"How's Izuku? I don't see you together often" "It's been complicated, to say the least. He's at U.A. participating in the Festival."

"Really? I didn't know that. I would love to see the Festival, but my T.V's too outdated".

Toga came to the counter with three packs of gummy bears and Pringles.

"That'll be 1,098.34 yen ($10.20 in the U.S.)".

Toga paid the money and left the store. "Bye."

"Bye". Toga looked at the screens to see the U.A. students entering the stadium. 'Oh shit'!

 **~Stadium~**

"All right, everyone! Let's have fun competing in the recreational games! When that's over, the sixteen from the four teams made it to the final round will duke it out. Tournament style, one-on-one"!

Midnight entered the stage.

"Now, let's draw lots to determine the bracket. Once the bracket is determined, we'll have the recreational games and then start! The sixteen finalists can choose whether or not they want to participate in the recreation. I'm sure some of you want to rest or save your strength. Now, from the first place team…"

"Um…! Excuse me. I'm withdrawing."

"Huh? Ojiro, why?"

"I barely remember anything from the cavalry battle until almost the end. I think it was that guy's Quirk. I know this is a huge opportunity and it's stupid to waste it, but everyone gave their all. I can't be up there with everyone without knowing what really happened."

"I'm Nirengeki Shoda from Class B. I also want to withdraw for the same reason."

"So youthful! Shoda! Ojiro! I accept your withdrawal"!

With that, they revealed the bracket based on the drawings. "Shinso?"

"You're Izuku Midoriya, right? The one who accepted my declaration".

Izuku looked back and simply nodded. "You excited"?

Izuku shrugged his shoulders. "Hmm, it's rude to not answer my question". Izuku rolled his eyes.

"Midoriya, don't talk to him". Shinso gave a creepy grin and left. "What was that for?"

"Don't talk to him. Trust me".

* **Time Skip** *

The first match was ready to begin. Izuku tightened his Grappling hooks, tucked his staff, and carried something extra.

"Audience! The finals that you've all been waiting for are finally starting! Match number one, the first person to win holding the 10 million points in years, From the hero course, it's Izuku Midoriya! Versus… Sorry, he hasn't done anything to stand out yet! From general studies, it's Hitoshi Shinso! The rules are simple. Force your opponent out of bounds, or immobilize them! You can also win by making your opponent say "I give up"."

"I'll stop things if they go too far".

Izuku stretched his arms and legs.

"I give up", huh? This is a fight to test the strength of your spirit. If you know want you want for your future, then you can't worry about appearances. That monkey was going on about his pride. Don't you think he's stupid by throwing away that chance? A Quirkless person has more balls than him".

Izuku reached for his pocket and grabbed an object.

"How dare you"!

Izuku stopped moving. His eyes went blank. His grip wasn't as tight, but he still held an object.

"I win. A Quirkless person trying to play hero. Turn around and walk out of bounds".

Izuku obeyed and turned around. He started walking slowly towards the edge.

"It'll be over quickly. At least, you made it to U.A. that's all that you'll accomplish".

Izuku's body was out of his control.

'I can't' 'Huh? What the hell is going on? Why can't I move? I can't lose! Stop'!

He didn't however. He was feet away from losing the match.

'Is this how I lose? Is this how I fail? Even though Ojiro warned me… I can't. Toga, Uraraka, even Kacchan! NO! **NO** '!

Izuku tried his best.

"I hope they remember you. It was too easy. You are worthless".

Izuku's mind kept running filled with anger. ' **No, No, No. NO! NO!** ' " **NOOO** "!

Izuku clenched his fists as tightly as he could and destroyed the object in his hand. That object was a sphere that contained 30 volts of electricity. It overtook Izuku who had an electric pattern coming off him.

"What the hell was that"?

Izuku stood still for a second before turning his eyes towards Shinso.

"What do you do"?!

Izuku tossed the crushed sphere in front of him. He looked pissed off. Izuku made his way to him.

"Get out of the ring"!

There was no answer. 'Did he figure it out?'

"Say something. I underestimated you. You may be Quirkless, but you're not stupid. Reckless, but not stupid. You had to use gadgets to get to this level, didn't you? My Quirk only worked if I could get someone to answer me. You and I are really alike. We… **Agh** "!

Shinso stopped speaking. Izuku sent a ferocious punch to Shinso's stomach. Shinso grabbed his stomach and went for a punch towards Izuku's face. Instead, he was met with a knee to the stomach. Izuku attached his left grappling hook to Shinso's hand and looked him in the eye.

"I'm number one".

Shinso used his Quirk on Izuku. It was useless as Shinso was pulled out of bounds by the grappling hook. He went so fast that he slammed his head on the wall and passed out. This released Izuku.

"Hitoshi Shinso is out of bounds! Izuku Midoriya is the winner"!

Izuku walked towards Shinso and took back his grappling hook.

" **I hope they remember you** ".

Izuku turned around and made his way out. He could hear everyone cheer for him. Izuku felt really tired and needed to rest.

 **~Unknown Location~**

"I'm back"!

Toga closed the door behind her.

"You missed it"

"I know. What happened?"

"Izuku won… That kid had a brainwashing Quirk and Izuku electrocuted himself to regain control"

"What?! That's amazing. Who's next?"

"Todoroki and Sero. The son of endeavor and a kid with some tape Quirk"

"Well, I'm guessing you're voting for Todoroki".

Toga sat next to Shigaraki and popped open a can of Pringles. "Start"!

Sero used his tape and started to drag Shoto out of bounds. This excitement was short-lived. Toga dropped her can of Pringles as she saw Todoroki win by creating a huge Iceberg that immobilized Sero.

"Sero, can you move?"

"No."

"Todoroki advances to the final round"!

Todoroki walked towards Sero and started melting the ice. The next match was Denki vs Shiozaki. Denki overused his Quirk and didn't do any damage. The fourth match was Iida vs Hatsume. Hatsume gave Iida support items…, but it was to advertise her babies. She stepped out when she was done. Mina and Aoyama were next. Aoyama used his his laser, trying to make this a long range battle. Mina however, knew Aoyama's stomach ache weakness. She avoided all the beams and won with swift and powerful uppercut. The 6th match was Momo and Tokoyami. In the end, Momo was too overwhelmed and was forced out of bounds by Dark Shadow.

 **~Stadium~**

Izuku was writing down notes about all of the battles so far. Izuku looked to his left to see Ochaco gone and a drink in her seat. Kirishima and Tetsutetsu were up next.

'That can wait'. Izuku got up from his chair and went to look for his friend.

 **~Player Waiting Room 2~**

Ochaco felt very scared. It wasn't of Bakugou or his nature towards others. It was the ability difference between them. She was scared that she would lose and not be able to help her parents.

'All I have to do is make him float. I'll have a chance…,but how'?

Uraraka put her head down on the table.

"Uraraka!"

"Huh? Deku! I thought you were busy taking notes."

"I was until I noticed you were missing. We're in the 7th match with Kirishima fighting someone from class B."

"Soon, huh?"

"Bakugou won't go easy on anyone. Don't be nervous. I have a plan to beat Kacchan with you're Quirk. I just came up with it, but it should help."

"Thanks, Deku. But, it's fine. You're always so caring and come up with a lot of strategies. Even helped me train for this moment. I need to beat him on my own."

"Uraraka…"

"Just meet me in the finals"!

 **~Stadium~**

"A head-to-head fistfight! The winner is...Uh…"

"Both contestants are down! It's a draw!"

"In the case of a draw, after they recover, the winner will be determined by a simple contest, like arm wrestling. While we wait, let's begin the next match"!

The final round was about to begin. Uraraka vs Bakugou.

"Let the match… Begin"!

 **Author's Note: Next chapter will be the battle of Uraraka and Bakugou. It will also include Shoto vs Izuku. Next chapter will have a lot of things... including Toga's origin... let's just say, I have some work to do. Leave a review, follow, and favorite! Plus Ultra!**


	10. Chapter 9 (read the edit below)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own My hero academia. This is just something I made for fans of the series therefore, it is not **canon! Please support the original series this was based on.**

 **-= All for One's lair**

 **'-' Thoughts**

 **"HA" Screams/All Might's voice/Izuku's Rage bursts and dark tone.**

 **Chapter 9: Everlasting Battles**

Izuku was in the stands. The most disturbing battle was about to begin.

"Let the match… Begin"!

Uraraka sprinted towards Bakugou.

'A swift attack'.

As she ran, she yelled, "Withdrawing isn't a choice"!

Bakugou raised his hand and shot an explosion to force her back. Uraraka was pushed back.

"I couldn't react in time".

Bakugou took a fighting stance. "I will end it".

Through the smoke, Bakugou saw the U.A. uniform shirt. "Don't underestimate me".

Bakugou sent another blast, but it wasn't Uraraka herself. Instead, Uraraka used her jacket as a decoy and sneaked up behind him.

'One touch. I just need to make him float'.

Bakugou turned around and forced her away with another explosion. Uraraka got up quickly and took a fighting stance. Bakugou recognized that stance.

'Deku… you damn bastard'.

Uraraka rushed him once more. "You have to be quicker"!

Another explosion was sent to Ochaco's face. "You need to pay more attention"!

Bakugou looked back and sent an explosion to her stomach. Bakugou fell on the ground as he sent his attack.

'Damn it'!

He got back up an sent an explosion, and another, and another. Each one growing in power. Each one making Uraraka weaker. Izuku watched each one. 'Wait a minute'.

There was something about the explosions Bakugou was shooting.

'These aren't his full power… is he'?

Bakugou kept sending blasts to her. Surprisingly enough, Ochaco dodged most of them. She still couldn't get close to him.

"Hey, shouldn't you stop this? Isn't he going too far"?

Bakugou stared down Uraraka.

"Get up".

Ochaco looked at him. His hands giving off sparks. Ochaco got up and sprinted once more. She reached towards him, but shot with another explosion to the stomach.

"Hey! How can you say you want to be a hero like that?! If there's such a huge difference in your abilities, than hurry up and send her out of bounds"!

Uraraka kept running and Bakugou shot another explosion. "Stop bullying and playing with that poor girl"

"Yeah"!

The crowd started booing. Bakugou kept ignoring them. His attention was all going to Uraraka. He rushed towards her and raised a fist. "Get up"!

Ochaco raised her fist and collided with Bakugou. Bakugou fired up his Quirk and sent an explosive punch. Ochaco dodged it and sent a kick to his face. Bakugou retreated and saw Ochaco get on her knees.

"There's still some booing from the crowd… I kind of feel…"

"Shut it"

"OW! An elbow?! What're ya doin'?!"

"Was that a pro saying he's playing around? How many years have you been a pro? If you're saying that with a straight face, there's no point in you watching anymore, so go home. Go home and rethink your career choices. Bakugou isn't using his full power. He's being careful in not hurting them, but at the same time not holding back. Not to mention the fact, he keeps telling her to get up. It isn't because Bakugou wants to keep fighting. It's because he doesn't want her to give up easily".

Ochaco got up from the ground and wiped some sweat from her face. 'She's still not done.'

"Thanks, Bakugou… for not letting your guard down."

"Huh?"

"I'm gonna win"!

Ochaco pressed her fingers together and boulders started falling from the sky. 'There's a reason I didn't take Deku's plan.'

"A meteor shower?"

'I don't want to keep relying on him. I will be the one to help my parents! Not him! It's my responsibility'!

Uraraka used her Zero Gravity to become weightless and made his way to Bakugou. "It's over!"

"I couldn't agree more".

Bakugou raised his hand and sent an extremely devastating explosion. This sent Ochaco back and created a shockwave that the entire stadium felt. Ochaco slowly opened her eyes and got up on her knees.

"Since you're friends with that nerd, I thought you would have something up your sleeve. Since you're friends with Deku, I didn't hold back and didn't want you to fall easily."

"One shot… that's all it took."

"It stings too".

Ochaco looked down on the ground. 'Damn it. What would Deku do?... Deku? No! I can't rely on him right now! Get up'!

Ochaco did just that.

"Let's fight for real now"!

Bakugou rushed towards her. Ochaco looked back and ran too. 'I barely have any stamina… I don't care'!

Bakugou froze to see her facial expression. She looked beyond exhausted. He rose his hand and created an explosion. Ochaco used her Zero Gravity one last time and leaped over the blast. Bakugou turned around to Ochaco raising her own fist.

"I'll win…".

Ochaco landed a punch on Bakugou's face… then she collapsed in his arms. Bakugou put Ochaco gently on the ground. She was barely breathing.

"Uraraka's down".

Ochaco looked at Bakugou. She raised her fist and went for a punch. Bakugou caught it and put it on the ground.

"Stay down. Please".

Uraraka's vision started to get blurrier and blurrier, until… she stopped moving. "Bakugou advances to the second round"!

 **~Player Waiting Room 2~**

Izuku had his head down thinking of Uraraka. Izuku looked up to see Bakugou.

"Oh, hey."

"What the hell do you want?"

"Just passing by since I'm next and all."

"That the plan you gave her, right?"

"No. All of it, Uraraka planned it all. She believed she could beat you on her own. She didn't want my help. You're that one who helped. "Get up", huh? You knew I was training her."

"Tch".

Bakugou walked away to the meet up with his classmates. As Izuku opened the door for the waiting room. He was ready to help Ochaco anyway he could.

'She's probably broken right now'.

Izuku opened the door.

"Man, I lost, huh? Hehe".

Izuku stood there. 'Excuse me, but what the fuck.'

"I got carried away at the end thinking I could do it, dang it."

"Are you ok? You got injured pretty badly."

"Yeah, Recovery Girl took care of me. It was only moderate healing so it wouldn't drain my stamina, so I've got still got a few scratches and scrapes. Bakugou was too strong though! I still need to train!"

"You seem fine."

"I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Kirishima won the arm wrestling!"

"Damn, already?"

"You didn't prepare! I'm sorry"

"It's cool I'm more than ready."

"Good luck."

"Thanks".

Izuku closed the door.

Ochaco grabbed her phone and made a call. "Hey, daddy. Sorry for not picking up earlier."

"It's fine, sorry for calling when you're busy. Your mother and I watched you on TV. You were so close. But you were amazing!"

"Not that close. Not amazing. I kept rushing at the end. I didn't have a plan. I couldn't think straight. It was over from the start."

"Is that so? I don't understand complicated things, but just because you lost doesn't mean your path's been closed off, right? There's always next year."

"The further you advance, the more you can show how well you do against different types. The scouts can't tell with just one match."

"What're you in such a hurry for"?

Ochaco clenched onto the table and spoke.

"I want to hurry and help you guys…".

Her voice sounded extremely sad.

"Ochaco, it's fine even if you don't rush. You feeling that way shows you're kind, so I know you'll be a great hero".

Tears ran down her face.

"It's too obvious Ochaco".

Ochaco recognized that voice almost instantly. She put her phone down and ran into his arms. The voice belonged to Midoriya.

"There was no way you weren't frustrated. I'm here for you."

"Deku…".

She cried knowing someone was always there for her. "I have to go. I'll always be here for you… I'm never leaving you again".

Izuku gave her one last hug and made his way to the stadium. 'I hope I helped… a bit'.

Izuku sighed and kept walking… until he came face to face with Endeavor. "Oh, there you are."

"What are **you** doing here?"

"I watched your fight. You used different gadgets to beat that kid. You are, however, Quirkless"

"What are you trying to say? Get out of my way. I have a battle to win"

"It is my Shoto's duty to surpass All Might. Therefore, he can't lose to a Quirkless boy".

Izuku stopped in his tracks. "I'm sorry, but you will humiliate yourself."

"More than you've done for yourself?"

"Excu…"

"Tell me".

Izuku looked back to Endeavor with wild eyes. " **How did your wife look after that beating** "?

 **~Stadium~**

"Everyone, The first match of the second round is a big match! The man who won a huge victory in the first round and literally left the audience frozen! From the hero course, it's Shoto Todoroki! On the other hand, we have a master strategist. Despite being Quirkless, He made it first in all the rounds he's participated in! From the hero course, It's Izuku Midoriya"!

Todoroki stared down the Quirkless Hero-in-Training. 'Wait, his arm'.

Todoroki noticed several burns on his hands and a blood stain on his uniform. 'That's odd'.

 **~U.A. Hallway~**

Blood. The hallway walls were covered in them. It all was led by Endeavor. He was covering his arm and chest… both severely injured.

"That damn kid"!

Endeavor made his way to the stadium. "It's like two great rivals fighting against each other! Now… Midoriya vs Todoroki. Start"!

 **~Stadium~**

Todoroki sent a wave of ice towards Izuku.

"So predictable".

Izuku gracefully dodged the attack. "Wow! Midoriya avoided the ice"!

Izuku tried to think of something. 'Time. All I need is time. If I see an opening then, I'll use it to my advantage'.

Izuku ran towards Shoto. 'It's risky, but if I can make this a close-combat battle, I might have the advantage'!

Todoroki used his ice to get the high ground. Izuku used his grappling hooks to meet up with Shoto. Izuku reached in his pocket for an electric sphere. Todoroki raised his fist while activating his ice.

"What?"

"I'll finish you".

Izuku grabbed Todoroki by the wrist and threw him away. At the same time, he attached the sphere on Shoto.

"What will that do?"

"This".

Izuku activated the sphere and electrocuted Todoroki.

"Here we go"!

Izuku extended his battle staff and rushed towards Todoroki.

"Incredible! Izuku has managed to immobilize Todoroki"!

Izuku used the staff and strike Todoroki in the face.

"Damn you"!

Shoto used his left side to create another huge Iceberg.

"Not again"!

Izuku was trapped between the Ice. Only his arm and staff were free.

"Izuku Midoriya is unable…"

"Don't you finish that sentence"!

Izuku stabbed the Ice and pushed a button. His staff sent a sound frequency strong enough that it shattered the ice and freed Izuku's body.

"What the hell did you do?"

"I implanted my staff with a sound frequency high enough to shatter your ice. The downside is that it's a one-time thing."

"Thanks, Midoriya. That guy's face is clouded over thanks to you. Did you say one time? You've must be freezing after my attack too. I'll end this".

Todoroki sent another wave of Ice.

"Stay focused **Icy-hot** ".

Izuku dodged the attack and used his grappling hooks to dropkick Todoroki.

"Bastard… Why are you going so far?"

"You're trembling. You're overusing your Ice Quirk. Use your fire. **Use your damn Quirk**!"

"Midoriya… what are you planning? Use my left side? Did my damn old man buy you off! Now I'm angry".

Todoroki ran towards Izuku, but his movements were…

'Slow'.

Shoto leaped towards his opponent.

'Right here'.

Izuku ran towards him and landed a solid blow on Todoroki.

"Use. Your. **FIRE** "!

Izuku grabbed Shoto and threw him forward. The battle kept going, while Pro Heroes were starting to worry about the two.

Todoroki was freezing and taking quite a beating and Izuku was full of adrenaline, rage and still had burn marks for an unknown reason.

"Why are you going so far? Why are trying to make me use my Quirk?!"

"I don't want you to share my same burden".

Both of them stopped fighting for a second.

"In reality, I hate being Quirkless. I hate seeing others looking down on me. And I hate not having enough strength to beat others. I can't escape my past…, but that doesn't mean I'll sit and hide"!

Everyone in the stadium stopped their cheering.

"Endeavor may be your father. You may be related to that bastard by blood. But, don't reject **YOUR** power! It's your Quirk! It's your life. Your choice! Your future. You…"

' _don't have to be a prisoner by blood_ '

Todoroki remembered his mother's words. He remembered her voice… and his dream. His real dream! Todoroki's eyes widened and raging flames ignited from the young boy's left side.

"Even though you want to win… to help your enemy. Which one of us is screwing around now?"

"You look like you needed help. This is what heroes do. I saved you, Todoroki."

"I… want to be a hero, too…!"

"Bring it Icy-Hot!"

"Shoto"!

The crowd looked towards Fiery Pro Hero walking down a set of stairs.

"Have you finally accepted yourself?! Good! With my blood, you will surpass me… You will fulfill my desire!"

"HEY"!

The crowd looked towards Izuku.

"This is our fight… Fuck off." Izuku said while flipping the bird.

"Why are you getting distracted? I'm going all out."

"That's what I want."

"You're insane."

"Maybe. Now. GO ALL OUT"!

Izuku got in a fight stance with his battle staff. Todoroki fired up his left side and began charging his left side.

"Midnight, should I stop this?! Izuku can get extremely hurt!"

"I… I don't know"!

Todoroki sent a monstrous Ice wave towards Izuku. Izuku used his grappling hooks on the Ice itself.

"I won't go down"! Izuku swung towards Todoroki.

"Midoriya…"

Izuku landed in front of Todoroki, not aware of the Todoroki's left side.

"Thanks".

Todoroki shot intense flames straight at Izuku's body.

"Izuku has been engulfed by the raging blaze! Is this the end"?!

Todoroki turned off his flames to see if his enemy was defeated. "Thank you, Todoroki".

Everyone in the stadium was beyond shocked. Izuku used his grappling hooks on the walls to stop him from being blown away.

" **I'm winning** "!

Izuku lifted his legs and was propelled towards Todoroki. Izuku kicked Shoto as hard as he could and sent him out of bounds. Izuku fell on the ground but was still in bounds.

"T… Todoroki is out of bound…".

Midnight rushed to see if Izuku was awake. "Is he okay"?

Izuku answered everyone's question. He slowly rose from the ground. The bottom of his hair burned. His uniform shirt… gone, But most importantly… he was alive.

"Midoriya advances to the third round"! Hearing that, Izuku turned around and slowly made his way to the tunnel. The crowd once more cheered him on.

 **~Recovery Girl's Temporary Nurse's Office~**

"You are suffering from severe burns, some scrapes, but you don't have any broken bones or any life-threatening injuries… except for that hair." "That's uncalled for." "I have an electric clipper here somewhere. I have to give you an undercut since most of it is burned below… which is really surprising." "Thank you." "You can go back after this". Uraraka, Tsuyu, and Mineta came through Recovery Girl's door. "Deku!" "Oh, hey Uraraka, Tsuyu, Mineta" "That match earlier was scary, Midoriya… What was that all about?" "I needed to save Todoroki. If he wants to be number 1… he needs to let go of some things." "Too bad you can't let go of that haircut, Kero." "Tsuyu, you son of…" "This is my office! No cursing! I need you all to go. I need to give Izuku a quick haircut." "Haircut"?!

 ***Time Skip***

"Thank you". Izuku left Recovery Girl's office fully healed and with a good looking haircut. **A/N: For those of you who are wondering what he looks like, I got inspiration from this picture:** **/izbubbles/status/902834480938835968** **Back to the story.**

Izuku started walking to the stands until he came face-to-face with the number one hero himself. "All Might?"

"Oh, young Midoriya. I came to see if you were okay. You just got out from Recovery Girl?"

"Yeah."

"Then, my presence here is no longer needed".

All Might turned back to leave. "Wait, All Might!"

"Yes?"

"Why did you come to U.A.?"

"Oh, I guess I haven't told you at all. I became a teacher to find a successor."

"You haven't found anyone except me, right?"

"Correct."

"Could I make some suggestions? I could physically feel everyone's strong emotions of not wanting to give in. I believe someone could be your successor. Someone better than me".

Toshinori looked at Izuku with awe. "It's true that this place is filled with wonderful potential heroes. One for All is the crystallization of power. But you know… I use to be Quirkless".

 **~Player Room 1~**

"Hello, Tensei? It's me, Tenya…" "Um, Iida. Oh sorry. Were you on the phone?" "My brother's not picking up what is it?" "It's Izuku Midoriya. He's…"

 **~Stadium~**

"What the hell are you talking about? What do you mean he's gone?! Where's Deku" "Bakugou, calm down!" "No, he's right! Where's Deku?" "Uraraka, not you too".

 **~Hallway~**

" **What have I done? I can't hold** it". All Might returned to his skinny form and clenched his stomach. "What have I done"?

 **Flashback Start:**

"I use to be Quirkless".

Izuku's eyes widened.

"No way. You use to be Quirkless!"

"Indeed. That's what I saw in you. You have extraordinary potential. That's why I want to make you my successor. Out of everyone, you have the most potential".

All Might smiled. He felt pride in Izuku. Nothing could break that. "You... **BASTARD** "!

Izuku ran towards All Might and delivered a powerful right hook to Toshinori's jaw

" **You've been looking down on me for being Quirkless. You get some amazing power and suddenly, your a god? I… I will KILL YOU** "!

Izuku ran towards Toshinori again. He went for another punch but was thrown away. " **Young Midoriya, please. Calm down** "

" **I WILL KILL YOU** "! All Might sensed a murderous aura.

He knew what he had to do. He needed to fight back. " **I'm sorry...AGH** "!

Izuku started forcing his hand on All Might's injury. " **DELAWARE SMASH** ". All Might sent a Smash to the ground and got distance from Izuku. All Might was filled with fear. " **I… I'm done… I quit.** "

" **What?** "

" **I** don't want to be a hero".

 **EDIT: 1/29/19**

 **This isn't a new chapter. I forgot to space out some of the dialogue so, I took down the chapter and updated it. Sorry for the inconvenience! see you all next week!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own My hero academia. This is just something I made for fans of the series therefore, it is not **canon! Please support the original series this was based on.**

 **-= All for One's lair**

 **'-' Thoughts**

 **"HA" Screams/All Might's voice/Izuku's Rage bursts and dark tone.**

 **Chapter 10: Himiko Toga: Origin**

"Where are you going?"

"I need to see Inko. Izuku won against Todoroki, but you saw how injured he got. She probably using a lifetime supply of tissues."

"If you get caught…"

"iF yOu GeT cAuGhT, I'll be fine. See you later".

Toga exited the building and made her way to the Midoriya residence.

'Hope Inko's ok. Is this a good idea? I haven't seen her in a while. Either way, I'll make sure she's okay… I hope Izuku is okay'.

 **~Hosu City~**

'I can't go home yet. I need… What do I need'?!

Izuku felt nothing. Izuku ran through the streets of Hosu City.

'What if the heroes find me? I'll never see mom again! I need to hide. I need to escape'.

Izuku escaped from the crowds and ran into an alley. 'What do I do'?

Izuku tripped and fell to his knees. He sat up and started crying. His dream, his inspiration, and his belief in heroes, they were all shattered. He got up and ran towards another alley. He noticed that no one was around him. It looked like a ghost town. Even so, Midoriya kept running. He went from one alley to another.

'Why am I always alone'?

 **~Musutafu, Japan~**

Toga exited a train and made her way to Inko's apartment. She didn't want to look suspicious so, she walked normally and started listening to music. Toga looked up to see the clear blue sky. She looked up to see a certain cloud.

"Is that…"

 **~Musutafu, Japan: Rooftop (6 years ago)~**

"A feather?"

"I think so".

Izuku and Toga were laying on their backs looking at the different clouds.

"Do you have the time?"

"It's 3 O'clock. You have to leave?"

"Not yet. I have about 2 hrs left until my parents want me home."

"Are you sure you wanna go?"

"Where else can I go?"

"You can come with me".

Himiko blushed and looked at Izuku.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'll be fine".

Both of them climbed down the rooftop and made their way to a corner store.

"What do you want?"

"Gummy bears… maybe some pringles".

Izuku and Toga entered a corner store where Inko always goes.

"Huh? Oh, Izuku!"

"Hi, Mrs. Chikyū."

"Who's your friend?"

"My name's Toga."

"Hello Toga, call me Chikyū".

Izuku and Toga got some snacks and left.

"She's nice"

"She's one of my mom's friends. I've known her for 4 years now".

Izuku and Toga made their way to the train station. Izuku was enjoying his snickers bar, while Toga was eating her Pringles.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, bye Izuku"!

Izuku waved back and left. 'God, I pray she doesn't get hurt'.

 **~Toga Household~**

"Where were you?"

"I was with Izuku, Ma'am."

"Did you get any money?"

"No."

"Just our luck".

Arukō Toga was the woman Himiko was talking to. Arukō was her mother and Osoroshī Toga was her father.

"What's that in your pocket"?!

Himiko flinched and looked back at her father.

"What are you…"

"Answer me!"

"Gummy bears"!

Arukō looked disappointed at her daughter.

"So, you'd rather spend money on yourself."

"No, it's not like that! Izuku bought it for me".

Osoroshī grabbed his daughter by her hair.

"Why can't you be less of a disappointment! First, you have some vampire Quirk and now, you'd rather feed yourself! Go to your room! You're not coming for dinner".

Himiko entered her room and went straight to her bed. "Why… Why am I always alone"?

 **~Hosu City (Present Day)~**

Izuku stopped for a second. He needed to catch his breath.

'I can't hide… I have to go home… I need to go home'.

Izuku walked for a bit but stopped after hearing something.

"I've found him! The Hero Killer"!

Izuku remained in a hiding position behind a dumpster. 'Hero Killer'?

Izuku looked to see Ingenium and a man with several knives.

"You are responsible for several murders. Surrender now or things are going to get ugly."

"Ingenium, huh? You pretend to be a hero, hiding the truth of your fortune. How many people died? I finish what you've started"!

The man rushed towards The Pro Hero. Izuku saw how fast he was. Ingenium dodged out of the way and went for a kick.

"Too slow".

The Hero Killer used his katana and stabbed Ingenium in the arm.

"Agh"!

Ingenium used his engine and delivered a swift uppercut on the Hero Killer. He sent him far enough that he flew over the dumpster Izuku was behind. Ingenium grabbed his arm and took a quick break. Izuku went over to the Hero Killer and checked if he was alive. Izuku noticed that his left arm was cut pretty badly.

'That's gonna leave a mark'.

Izuku looked into his backpack and pulled some bandages. He grabbed the Killer's arm and started wrapping bandages on him.

'What am I doing?'

"Hey, You"!

Izuku looked back to see Ingenium.

"What are you doing?"

"I… was helping him."

"He's a criminal! He murders heroes!"

"That doesn't mean you can let him die!"

"Get out of my way. He must pay for his crimes".

Izuku got up and dropped his backpack. " **Make me** ".

 **~Midoriya Household (6 years ago)~**

"Izuku, are you ok?"

"Huh? Yeah, why?"

"You haven't taken a bite of you Katsudon. You started worrying me."

"I'm fine. Honest".

That was a lie. As Izuku finished his plate, he kept thinking of Toga. He remembered seeing her parents before… it was unpleasant, to say the least. Izuku went to his room and started writing down another training plan. After 1 hour, he was still stuck on page one.

'Damn it. Where are you, Toga'?

 **~Toga Household~**

"Don't you dare leave, you bastard!"

"Shut it!"

"If you come home drunk, I'll fuckin kill you!"

"Do it! See if you can survive without me! How are you gonna raise that disappointment?! How are you gonna live"?!

Osoroshī slammed the front door and drove away. Arukō stood there before punching a wall. She went into the fridge and pulled out 3 bottles of liquor. She drank them like there was no tomorrow. After 20 min, she passed out on the couch. Himiko looked outside and saw no one around. She checked the time and saw it was 6:54 PM.

"I need to get out of here".

She got dressed and left through her window locking the door.

 **~Midoriya Household~**

"Time to sleep, Izuku! It's 8 PM! You have school."

"I know. Good night".

Izuku shut off the computer and went to the bathroom. After he finished brushing his teeth, he heard a noise come from his room. Izuku sneaked his way there. When he looked into the room, he saw Himiko on his bed… silently crying.

"Toga?"

"Hey."

"What are you do…"

"Can I stay here for the night?" Toga said, cutting off Izuku.

Midoriya looked worried.

"Sure. You're always welcome here. Let me just change in the bathroom".

Izuku changed into his pajamas and re-entered his room. 'That was quick'.

Izuku saw Toga in his bed sleeping peacefully. Izuku felt really awkward sharing a bed with a girl.

"Izuku."

"Y...yes"?

Toga turned around and hugged Izuku. "Thanks".

Izuku felt his heart racing but calmed down. "No problem… Good night".

 **~Midoriya Household (Morning)~**

Izuku slowly opened his eyes and saw that Toga was no longer at his side.

"She probably left".

Izuku looked at the time, which was 8:07. "I NEED TO LEAVE"!

Izuku got out of bed and rushed to get ready. 'I'm so late'!

 **~Toga Household~**

'I'm so late'! Toga opened her window and sneaked in.

Toga quickly goes into her bed and stayed there silently. Her door opened and she heard her mother's voice.

"Where were you"?

Toga raised her head and looked back at Arukō.

"Well?"

"I was… with Izuku."

"Why?"

"I heard you and dad fighting, so I went to sleep with him".

Arukō tightened her fist and walked to Toga. Himiko looked at her scared.

"Who… told you to listen to us"!

Arukō raised her hand and slapped Toga. Toga's eyes began to create tears as she held her cheek.

"If you leave to see that Quirkless dumbass, you won't be welcome to this house. Do you hear me"!

Himiko nodded her head. Arukō left the room and slammed the door. Toga sat on her bed. As she let go of her cheek, she tasted something. She tasted her blood. There was something about it. Tasting her own blood made her feel betrayed. She felt brokenhearted. She felt… nothing. There were no heroes to help her, there was no Izuku. Just her. As she tasted her blood again, Himiko smiled. That smile turned into blown-out laughter.

"Hehe… **HAHAHAHAHAHA** "!

Toga's eyes were filled with tears, she clenched her fists so hard, her nails penetrated her skin and started bleeding. She lost control. She smiled even more and laughed harder. That innocent little girl… was gone.

 **~Hosu City (Present Day)~**

Izuku had blood coming out the side of his head. He looked like he was about to pass out. Izuku dropped the knife that was in his hands and blacked out. He was caught by someone, however.

"Interesting. Did this kid seriously jump in for me? He looks pretty beat up, but my job is done".

The Hero Killer lifted up Izuku while staring down at Ingenium.

"Hmm".

The Hero Killer made his escape. A phone was next to the pro. Ingenium looked at but put his face on the concrete.

"I'm sorry… Iida".

Ingenium closed his eyes and stopped moving. He was killed by Izuku.

 **~Toga Household~**

Toga left her room. No one was in the house. She went into the kitchen and looked through drawers.

"Oh, this will do".

Toga grabbed a sharp kitchen knife and hid the other knives.

"What are you doing"?

Toga didn't answer her father.

"I'm talking to you"!

Himiko continued to ignore him.

"Talk"!

Osoroshī grabbed his daughter by the shoulder and turned her around. "Talk or you're not eating again!"

" **I'm not hungry** ".

Arukō walked in with the groceries.

"So, you ain't gonna help me?"

" **I don't think he can do anything** ".

Arukō saw Himiko holding a bloody knife above Osoroshī's body.

" **He looks so much better. All bloody.** "

"What do you do? You… you're a demon"!

Himiko looked at her mother with wild eyes.

" **I'm not a demon** ".

She ran and stabbed her mother in the stomach. This caused Arukō to fall to her knees. Himiko leaned over her mother's ear.

" **I'm much worse** ".

Arukō blacked out and fell on the floor. Himiko looked at her parents' bodies. They were gone. Himiko fell to her knees and started laughing.

"YAY! HAHAHAHa.a… what"?

Toga looked at her hands and covered her face. She fell on the floor and started crying.

"What? Why? WHY"?!

She didn't cry for her parents. She cried because of what she did. She was beyond scared.

 **~The next morning (Park)~**

Izuku and Toga were currently playing on the swings. Izuku checked the time.

"Toga, it's almost 5. You have to go home".

Toga stopped swinging and looked at Izuku.

"Yeah, about that. My parents… are out of town, so I can stay longer…".

Izuku didn't buy this for a second.

"I know you're lying. Come on, I don't want them to yell at you."

"It'll be okay"

"Toga…"

"I SAID I DON'T WANT TO GO"!

Izuku saw Toga shaking.

"Are you okay? What happened?"

"I can't tell you… you'll hate me".

Toga looked terrified and Izuku tried to calm her down.

"Toga, I won't hate you… I can't. You're the only friend I have. I…"

"I KILLED THEM, IZUKU"!

Toga fell off the swings and started to cry on the ground. Izuku got off the swing and tried to help her.

"I killed them".

Toga cried even harder. Izuku dived down and hugged her.

"It's okay, It's okay. I am here. We can still be heroes".

Toga spoke. "I can't. I can't Izuku. No one will accept me. I tried… I really did. I'm sorry".

Her voice.

Her broken little voice.

 **~Hosu City Rooftop~**

Izuku opened his eyes and tried to get up.

"Ow".

Izuku saw that his arm was completely bandaged up.

"Why did you try to save me"?

Izuku looked up to see the Hero Killer, Stain.

"You were unconscious and Ingenium kept trying to attack you."

"So?"

"So what? You looked like you were in trouble. I wanted to save you".

Stain was surprised at Izuku's response.

"Now my question. Why did you help me?"

"I didn't want to leave you there. After all, you killed him".

Izuku's eyes widened. He was right. Izuku killed Ingenium with one of the Hero Killer's weapons.

"Oh no."

"You're not a villain, are you?"

"I was training to be a hero. But, I left."

"Left? What do you mean?"

"I don't want to be a hero anymore. I don't care anymore".

Izuku got off the ground and looked towards the Killer.

"My name's Izuku Midoriya. I was born Quirkless and dreamt of becoming the number one hero… Everyone looked down on me. I didn't mind it at all until **he** looked down on me as well."

"Who?"

" **All Might.** "

"Was he your Idol or something? I understand why you might hate him, but he's still a true hero."

"That isn't what broke me. I asked him if somebody Quirkless could be a hero, he said no. I was pissed, sure, but I forgave him and moved on. It was what he said during the Sports Festival that made me realize what he really is."

"What was it?"

"He too was Quirkless".

This shocked Stain. "Yeah, I was shocked too. I thought it was cool for a sec until I realized the truth. He's a fraud. I'm Quirkless and I was beaten within an inch of my life. He was Quirkless and suddenly after receiving One for All, He's a god. Just so you know, One for All is the Quirk he was "gifted". I… I'm sorry. I need to go. My mother is most likely worried and I need to rest after this".

Izuku grabbed his backpack and was about to leave.

"Wait."

"What is it?"

"You seem to have a lot of potentials… don't waste it".

Izuku smiled and got down the building.

"I won't"!

Midoriya made his way to his house… at the same time, he saw police surrounding an alley. For a split second, he saw Ingenium's body on the floor. He felt a chill and ran away.

 **~Musutafu, Japan (30 mins later)~**

Toga began sprinting towards Midoriya's apartment.

'Inko must be extremely worried'!

She put her phone inside her pocket. She was checking the news. The trending topics were all about the Sports Festival. The #1 story was "Izuku Midoriya, Missing".

He didn't show up for his battle, he was barely healed, and hasn't contacted anyone.

Himiko was starting to get worried as well. She started calling for him but hasn't answered.

"I'm here".

Himiko was at the doorstep of Midoriya's apartment building. As she walked onto the stairs, she noticed something… or someone. Izuku was walking on the sidewalk with his head down.

"I… Izuku?"

"Toga".

Toga walked towards him slowly. "Are you oka…".

Himiko was cut off as Izuku ran towards her and gave her a hug. He began crying on her shoulder. "I… I don't know what to do".

His voice gave off a similar tone as Toga 6 years ago. Izuku fell on the ground and Toga stood there shocked… Hey, remember when I said this was Toga's Origin… well, there's more to the story.

This is the story of how Izuku's dream is struck down by Heroes…

This is the story of how he loses faith in everyone…

This is the story of how Izuku Midoriya become a **villain**!

 **~-Unknown Location-~**

"So, the Sports Festival has concluded with Katsuki Bakugou taking 1st place, Shoto Todoroki 2nd, and Fumikage Tokoyami in 3rd. Shoto Todoroki was brought in because, as some of you may know, Izuku Midoriya did not arrive in his semi-final round. The staff of U.A. still hasn't commented on the situation. They believe he went home to rest, but some theories point he simply… Quit".

All for One brought a hand on his chin and began to wonder.

"Hmm, He's ready. Izuku Midoriya is finally ready".

 **Author's Note: Time to get into the good stuff. Leave a review, follow and favorite! PLUS ULTRA!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I do not own My hero academia. This is just something I made for fans of the series therefore, it is not **canon! Please support the original series this was based on.**

 **-= All for One's lair.**

 **'-' Thoughts.**

 **"HA" Screams/All Might's voice/Izuku's Rage bursts and dark tone/Voice Changer.**

 **Chapter 11: Newest Member**

The Sports Festival has concluded, but most of Class 1-A were unhappy.

"There's no way that nerd just gave up!"

"Bakugou, we never said he gave up. He simply left the building without informing the staff."

"Do we at least know where Deku is?"

"He is currently home. His mother informed us that he was pretty beat up, but safe".

This calmed down both Ochaco and Bakugou. Uraraka was extremely worried about her friend and Katsuki was extremely pissed that Midoriya left. He wanted to settle their score.

"There is no school tomorrow or the day after. I'm sure the Pro Heroes who watched the Sports Festival will want to recruit you, but we'll consolidate everything and announce it when you get back. Rest well, class dismissed".

 **~Midoriya Household~**

"I'm dropping out of U.A.".

Both Toga and Inko nearly choked on their food as soon as they heard that.

"What?!"

"Why?! Izuku, are you ok?"

"I'm fine mom, it's just… I don't see the point anymore."

"But this has been your dream since you were 3 years old! Why do you want to give up?"

"Let's just say my eyes were opened… Please, mom. I really don't want to go back".

Himiko looked at Izuku with concern. "I'll contact U.A. tomorrow morning."

"Thanks, mom".

 **~Hosu General Hospital~**

A woman was crying in the hallway.

"Mother"!

The woman rose to see her son, Tenya Iida. "How's Tensei"?

Iida's mother began to cry even harder. Tenya heard a door open and saw the paramedics take out a covered body.

"I'm sorry. There were several cuts and stab wounds. He lost too much blood and didn't make it. Even if we managed to save him, he would be paralyzed from the waist down. We lost a great hero today, I'm sorry".

As Iida heard this, he sat down and began to cry as well.

 **~Unknown Location~**

"What's this?"

Shigaraki said as he saw the T.V. news headline.

"Turbo Hero "Ingenium" murdered".

The people currently in the room were Shigaraki, Stain, and Kurogiri.

"Did you do that?"

"No. I was planning to, but some kid beat me to it."

"Kid? Who?"

"A green haired kid named…"

"Izuku Midoriya".

Stain had his katana ready. "How do you know?"

"We've been observing Izuku Midoriya for quite some time. My master and I believe he has extraordinary potential."

"I believe so too, but that's not why I'm here. Why should I join your emo boy band"?

 **~Midoriya Household~**

"Oh my god".

Both Izuku and Himiko looked to see what Inko was shocked at.

"The Pro Hero known as Ingenium has been murdered in Hosu City. The killer has not been Identified, but authorities are saying this is the work of the infamous Hero Killer: Stain".

Izuku's blood froze as he heard the hero's name. Toga was helping Izuku with the dishes and she saw the fear in Izuku's eyes. Midoriya's mind went completely blank.

'I did that.'

"Izuku."

'They don't know it's me.'

"Izuku."

'What can I do?!'

"Izuku"!

Midoriya snapped back to reality. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, It's just… really sad to hear that."

"I know what you mean".

Both finished the dishes and Inko went upstairs to sleep. "Don't stay up too late."

"Good Night, mom".

As Izuku heard the door close, he looked towards Toga. "So, what do you want to…"

"What the hell happened, Midoriya".

Izuku looked at Toga who gave a menacing death stare. "Um… what are you talking about"?

Himiko got even more pissed. She grabbed Izuku by the collar and yelled in his face.

"YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT"!

Izuku knew he couldn't win this fight. "I'll tell… but don't mention a word of this to my mom, Ok?"

"Okay".

 **~Unknown Location~**

"I don't think Stain liked the offer."

"He'll come around… hopefully".

Shigaraki just finished his meeting with Stain… Let's just say, it didn't go as planned. Shigaraki had a few cuts and bruises, but at least he was alive.

"I'm back"!

Toga made her presence known to both of them.

"Where were you all day? I thought you were only gonna check on Izuku's mother."

"Yeah, about that. You know how Izuku went missing from U.A."

"Yeah, it was in the news, along with the death of Ingenium. Why?"

"He wants to talk."

"What"?!

As Toga entered the room, a hooded figure entered as well. "So, I heard you need me".

 **Flashback Starts:**

"I'm finished."

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't want to be a hero anymore."

"Why? What happened?"

"All Might… All Might happened."

"… What?"

"Oh, yeah! I haven't told you, huh? All Might told me I couldn't be a hero because I'm Quirkless. I forgave, but I found out he use to be Quirkless too! "

"Hold up. WHAT?!"

"So, yeah. He looked down on me because of my lack of a Quirk. Not soon after, I killed a Pro Hero".

This silenced Toga. "Hard to believe, right? I became a target to Ingenium because I was trying to heal the Hero Killer, Stain. He didn't like it, so we had a fight… I won".

Izuku seemed way to calm for this. Himiko knew something was off. "I have a favor to ask you".

Toga rose her head and looked at Izuku.

His eyes were different.

They were no longer the shining emerald green. Instead, his eyes were a dark and depressing grey.

"Can you tell Shigaraki, when and where"?

 **Flashback Ends:**

"Have you considered our offer?"

"Why else would be here?"

"Just wanted to make sure."

"Shigaraki. Why do you look beat up?"

"Our meeting with the infamous Killer didn't go as well as I thought."

"It depends what you said. Stain may be a killer, but he's no villain. All he wants to do in this world is get rid of all the fake heroes in this world. **He's not the only one**."

"You are correct, young Midoriya".

Izuku looked up to see a T.V. monitor that said: "Audio Only".

"There are many fake heroes in this cursed world. I plan of getting rid of them."

"Who are you?"

"We finally meet, Izuku. I am All for One."

"So, you're the one who's been spying on me."

"Spying? I prefer the word "Observe". We have seen untapped potential in you."

"Yeah, I keep hearing the same thing over and over again. What makes your word any different."

"Because I don't find your inability to have a Quirk as a weakness. Instead, I find it as an advantage for you".

Izuku was confused.

"At first, it sounds like I'm trying my best to convince you to join for my own purpose, but in reality, I'm telling the truth. Many people rely on their way too much. It's made them believe that the Quirkless were unlucky. I did believe that people without Quirks would possibly lose to someone who posses a Quirk… well, until I met you Izuku. You helped me open my eyes."

"How?"

"During your first fight with Katsuki Bakugou, several years ago".

Izuku's eyes widened as he remembered that day.

' **I'm Not Weak! I'm Not Weak! I'm Not Weak! I'm Not Weak** '!

Izuku shuddered at the thought.

"Many people would see this as an act of villainy, I see it as an act of self-defense. I see it as an act of a lost soul. I see it as uncontrolled power. You are much stronger than you believe Izuku. Which brings the big question, will you join the League of Villains"?

Izuku smiled and answered.

"I want to get some things out of the way.

Number 1. I don't kill innocents, Heroes sure.

Number 2. My mother will know nothing about this.

Finally, Number 3. I gonna need some equipment."

"These rules are fine. As for you're equipment, say the word and we'll do what we can".

 **~U.A. High School (Two days later)~**

"Now that you've decided on your hero names, we'll go back to talking about the internships. They will last for one week. As for where you'll have them, those who had offers from pros will be given their own list, so you can choose them yourself. Those who didn't have offer will choose from among forty agencies around the country that will be accepting our interns. They're all different and have unique specialties."

"For example, Thirteen would be focused on rescues from accidents and disasters more than fighting villains."

"Think carefully before you choose".

As Ochaco got her paper, she slowly looked through the agencies. U.A. has felt a bit different ever since Midoriya left… better yet, Quit.

When Class 1-A got the message that Izuku dropped out, everyone went into a riot. Especially Bakugou. He was outright furious and confused. Izuku, who has been hellbent into becoming the world's first Quirkless hero, quit?

 **~Lunchtime~**

"Hey guys, have you decided what Pro Agency you're going to yet?"

"I'm going to Mt. Lady!"

"Mineta, you're thinking about something perverted, aren't you?"

"What? Of course not."

"Ashido, you made it pretty far in the tournament. It's weird that you didn't get any offers."

"I know right. What about you Uraraka"?

Ashido looked to see Uraraka having her head down on her desk.

"Hey, are you ok?"

"Huh, oh yeah. I'm just thinking about which agency I should join."

"Kero, we know you're lying. What's wrong"?

Ochaco lifted her head, grabbed her paper, and looked towards her friends.

"I guess I'm still worried about Deku. I tried contacting him to train, but it always goes to voicemail."

"I know what you mean. Still can't believe he left."

"I hope he's okay. Do you want us to help you find an agency?"

"I've already decided. I'm going to Gunhead's agency".

Everyone else started discussing their possibilities, while Iida was in the back, alone. He looked at his offers and chose one. His destination was Hosu City.

 **~Hosu City~**

Izuku and Toga were both eating at café in the city.

"Been a while since we did this."

"What?"

"You know. Hang out, enjoy a nice meal, and just… talk."

"Hmm, you're right Izuku".

As Toga took another sip of her espresso, the bill came.

"I got it."

"Okay."

"Now, onto business".

Izuku and Toga left the café and went into an alley.

"We have to find Stain. Maybe we can get through him."

"Here, you'll need this".

Toga tossed Izuku her backpack. Izuku grabbed it and opened the backpack. "Perfect".

 ***Time Skip***

Stain was onto of a rooftop examining the city. "Disgusting."

" **It is isn't** ".

Stain got out his Katana and looked back.

"Who are you"?

In front of Stain was a costumed individual who wasn't fazed by the Katana in his face.

" **I thought you'd remember me. It's the mask isn't it** ".

The person removed his mask and revealed his face. The person was Izuku Midoriya.

He was wearing a dark version of his hero costume. He had a black spandex suit with a twisted silver pattern surrounding him. He kept the black combat boots but added knives below his silver soles. The gloves were the same and created better grappling hooks. He had a silver belt for his weapons. He already had smoke bombs, a titanium battle staff, and several small knives.

"Interesting choice of clothing."

"It's in season. Can we talk? You know, without a Katana in my face."

"It depends".

Stain put away his weapon and crossed his arms. "What's it about?"

"I wanna if you could join the League of Villains?"

"Hmm, I don't know. Last time I had a meeting with them, I left with a dusted Katana and left a few scars."

"So I've heard. Can you give some of your time?"

"You get five minutes."

"That's enough. I'm guessing Shigaraki wanted to recruit you and wanted your help to kill All Might, correct?"

"Very."

"I'm thinking of a different approach. I want you to join us and we'll help you get rid of all the fake heroes in this world. I know you're not that cold-blooded. You still have a code. No Innocents will get hurt, we won't leave anyone behind, and most important, any real heroes will be spared. I can deal with them later. You don't have to pledge your allegiance to us, we just ask that you won't betray us. If you don't want to be in the league anymore, simply tell us. We won't try and harm you, as long as you don't threaten to expose our location or names. So, I ask of you **Hero Killer** ".

Izuku put back his mask and looked at him. " **Will you join us** "?

 **~Train Station~**

"You all have your costumes, right? Remember, you aren't allowed to wear them in public. Don't drop them or do anything stupid either."

"Yes, sir"

"Make sure you mind your manners with the heroes at your internships! Off with you, now".

Class 1-A began making their way to their train. Little did they know that a familiar green-haired boy would show up.

"Hosu City Train arriving".

Izuku and Toga stepped out of the train and walked to exit. "So, do you convince him?"

"A 'maybe' isn't yes."

"It's also not a no."

"You're right. All we can do is hope".

Izuku and Toga took a turn and saw a familiar uniform.

"Uh, Izuku."

"Aw shit".

Izuku looked up to see Iida walking towards the Hosu City Train.

"This day can't get any worse."

"Deku"?

Izuku looked up to see Class 1-A staring at him.

"Um, Toga."

"Yeah."

"Can you please wait outside?"

"Oh thank god. This was getting awkward".

Toga grabbed her backpack and left.

"Hey, gu…"

"AAHHHHHH! DEKU YOU DAMN BASTARD"!

Bakugou ran towards wildly. "WHERE WERE… AGH"!

Bakugou was stopped by Aizawa.

"Bakugou, control yourself! You can't hurt Midoriya."

"What! Why?!"

"He's no longer a student of U.A., so hurting him will be the same as hurting an innocent bystander".

Aizawa was right. With Izuku out of U.A., he's back to being a Quirkless civilian.

"Deku, can you at least tell us why you left the Festival?"

"I didn't see the point anymore. I need to go with my friend, but long story short, I don't believe I could've become a hero".

Izuku turned to leave and exited the building. Class 1-A was beyond confused. Uraraka knew something was wrong. Very wrong.

'What happened, Deku'?

 **~U.A. High School (Teacher's Lounge)~**

"Sorry to intrude so suddenly, All Might."

"It's all right, Tsukauchi. Well, what did you find out?"

"Among those who attacked the U.S.J., there was the villain Nomu that you drove back, right?"

"Yeah."

"We did some tests on Nomu's DNA."

"DNA tests?"

"Yeah. We're not asking for your help in this investigation, so I'd be leaking information, but I felt like I just had to tell you. It's a clue to lead us to the mastermind. After investigating Nomu at a specialized institution, we realized that it wasn't that Nomu can't talk. There's no reaction no matter what we do. He is literally unable to think for himself. As for his Identity, we found that he was just a thug with a criminal record of assault and extortion."

"What's your lead to the mastermind?"

"Listen carefully. According to the report, there's DNA from at least four completely different people intermingles inside this thug's body."

"From four people? Is he even human?"

"His whole body appears to have been tampered with using drugs and other methods. To oversimplify a bit, he's been modified so his body can hold multiple Quirks. The huge drop in his brain's processing power probably comes from the burden that causes, but well, what we're more concerned about is his DNA… and how he has multiple Quirks. Even if different DNA is introduced, unless there is some way it can be completely integrated, the bearer would not have multiple Quirks. You must understand since you have One for All. It's very likely that there is someone with a Quirk that can give others Quirks. "

"Don't tell me!"

"Looking at the circumstances, it would be reasonable to assume such. That's why I thought I had to let you know".

All Might got off his seat and looked out the window. " **Has that man… started to move again…?** "

"We don't know yet, but it seems so."

" **I want to know what you've found about Young Midoriya?** "

"Right. Izuku Midoriya. Age 15, Blood type: O, Quirkless, and has quite a track record."

" **What about it?** "

"He is advanced at all the subjects he's been in. Math, Science, you name it. He aced it. It also says here that he's been bullied for his Quirklessness."

" **How far has he been bullied?** "

"According to the records, He's had numerous fights, left many hospitalized, and many kids kept calling him "A villain in the making". His teachers kept saying that his violent nature happened from everyone constantly looking down on him. He's even been caught trying to attempt suicide! He's been reported to have seven cut on his body, some are from different fights he's had."

" **This… Is…** Oh god."

"That's not all. He's been close to killing other students but kept trying to stop himself. Wherever causes his rage, it's uncontrollable. This kid's had it hard."

"I never knew this. God". Toshinori fell on the ground and began to cry.

"What have I done"?

 **~-Unknown Location-~**

"* **Coughs*** Damn".

All for One looked at his hand, which was covered with blood.

"I'm getting a bit weaker. Midoriya seems to be improving. Good. I know he will be a great ally. Until then, I must be patient. If Stain does decide to join, I know what Izuku's next assignment will be".

 **Author's Note: Izuku Midoriya is now an official villain!... Yay? I'll try to work as hard as possible to post these chapters. I hope you all enjoy!...**

 **If you read chapter 6, then you should've seen the preview I left at the end for season 2. So far every quote has been shown, except one. Try and guess which one and find the secret meaning. Till next time. PLUS ULTRA!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I do not own My hero academia. This is just something I made for fans of the series therefore, it is not **canon! Please support the original series this was based on.**

 **-= All for One's lair.**

 **'-' Thoughts.**

 **"HA" Screams/All Might's voice/Izuku's Rage bursts and dark tone/Voice Changer.**

 ***Lemon Incoming... Possibly***

 **Chapter 12: New Mission?**

It's been one entire day since Izuku had that confrontation with Class 1-A. He knew he couldn't say a word about the league. Even if he wanted to, he can't. He wants to protect Toga and His classmates. Izuku however, was focused on his next assignment. After asking Stain to join, he went to the bar and told Shigaraki,

"I'm in".

Toga called him and he made his way to the bar. Every day, Inko was getting more curious about where her son goes out for the day. Today, luckily, Izuku finally told her.

 **~Midoriya Household~**

"Mom!"

"Yes, Izuku."

"I'm going to be with Toga."

"Don't forget to call me! I don't want to think that you got mugged or anything. Love you!"

"I love you too, mom"!

Izuku grabbed his bag and left his home. He pulled out his phone and called Toga.

"I'm on my way."

"Good."

"What new assignment do I have?"

"They haven't told me yet. We're waiting for you."

"I'll be there, bye". Izuku hung up and raced to the bar.

 **~Unknown Location~**

"He's on his way."

"He better be here soon."

"Jeez, calm down."

"If master called us all, then it has to be important. We all need to be here."

"And he will. Kurogiri went out to run an errand for All for One, so Izuku has to get here on foot."

"* **Sighs*** Fine."

"Loosen up a bit, find a hobby, wear some chapstick for goodness sake."

"... What's chapstick?"

"Oh,... you're serious".

A familiar purple mist appeared behind them. "Wait. he's here"!

The person coming out of the portal was the notorious Hero Killer. "Still smells like crap here."

"Hey! He tries!"

"Whatever. So, what are we gonna talk about."

"Nothing yet. We have to wait for Midoriya."

"Alright". Stain took a seat by the bar (far away from Shigaraki), Toga took a seat by the tables and began listening to K-pop, and Kurogiri poured a drink for himself.

A few minutes later, Izuku opened the door and announced his arrival. "Sorry, I'm late."

"It's fine. Now we can contact All for One."

"That won't be necessary. I can tell our guest doesn't like his time wasted".

All for One's voice came from the T.V. monitor once again.

"Now, onto business. The reason I've called all of you today is to inform you about the tasks I would like you to take."

"What exactly would that be?"

"Hero Killer. I ask if you could train both Izuku and Himiko".

The two teens eyes grew in surprise.

"Me? I have to deal with those two. Really?"

"We're right here."

"... and?"

"Alright enough. Stain, you are the most skilled fighter in the league of villains so far. Toga is extremely fast and knows how to use a knife in hand-to-hand combat. She is more impressive than that, however. Izuku, as you already know, is extremely powerful. He's held his own against gangs of people, Villains, even Pro Heroes. We all know the story of Ingenium. The fact he is fast enough to keep up with the Turbo Hero is incredible. I want to give you the honor to train them. I don't believe you'll be disappointed".

Stain began to process all of this. "You have a good point. Fine, I'll train them."

"Really?!"

"Keep something in mind you two. This won't be easy."

"Alright, when do we start?"

"Today 1:00 pm sharp. Don't be late".

Kurogiri took Stain back to Hosu, while the others stayed back.

"Izuku, are you ok?"

"Of course! If I train with Stain, I'm one step closer to getting stronger."

"It is exciting, but a bit… weird."

"It's okay, Himiko. Don't think of this as some training session. Think of it as an internship. I want both of you to learn different techniques and become stronger together. You've always done it together. I'm counting on you two".

Both Toga and Midoriya went to grab their gear and get ready.

 **~Hosu City (1:00 Pm)~**

Both Midoriya and Toga went to Hosu City, Undetected.

"I'll see you two after the internship."

"Thanks, Kurogiri!"

" **See ya** ".

Kurogiri went back to the bar leaving Izuku and Himiko on top of a rooftop.

"Are you sure this is the location, Izuku?"

" **This is where Stain wanted to meet us. Maybe he… Toga! Duck** "!

Toga dived down, avoiding a small knife.

"There he is"!

Stain grabbed his Katana and threw three more knives, in the process. Izuku backflipped out of the way and grabbed his staff.

"Getting serious, are we?"

" **Bring it** "!

Izuku's staff faced against Stain's damaged Katana. Each blow more intense than the last.

'How the hell is he so strong'?!

Izuku was pushed back and fell on the floor.

"You're still too weak!"

"And you're too distracted".

Himiko grabbed Stain by his scarf and threw him away from Izuku.

" **How did you…**?"

"Later, Midoriya. We need to fight now".

Toga rushed the killer with a knife in hand.

"Switching roles are we"?

Toga tried to slash Stain with her weapon, but he was too quick.

"Try again".

Stain raised his Katana and tried to his Toga. Stain hit something else. As Toga turned around, Izuku used his staff to block the incoming attack. They both pushed Stain back. Toga went under the Hero Killer's legs and turned around quickly. Izuku raised his Staff, Toga raised her knife and…

"Enough"!

Stain grabbed the staff and Toga's arm and threw them to the edge of the building.

"Agh!"

" **Oof** "!

Stain grabbed his Katana and put it over the two villains. Izuku took off his mask and Toga rubbed her head.

"You two didn't do half bad."

"What?"

"I was testing you two and I gotta say, you two are really strong, but you're still too weak. I don't know how much time I'll give you two. As long as you keep getting stronger, faster, and smarter…".

Stain put away his Katana and held his hands out for the two. "You'll be able to surpass me". Izuku looked at Stain differently. He felt a huge respect for the hero Killer. Izuku and Himiko both took his hand and got up.

 **~Unknown Location~**

"Both Midoriya and Toga are with Stain."

"Good." "Master, are you sure about this?"

"Indeed."

"Why didn't you ask me to train as well."

"I have other plans for your improvement Tomura. I also know that you and Stain don't see eye-to-eye."

"I don't like him. He thinks he can stab me and get away with it."

"What do you want to do?"

"I want him out of the spotlight. I want the world to see how strong I am."

"I understand. Be careful, however. Those two might be your greatest allies."

"Yes. I understand". Shigaraki gave a creepy smile and went to his room to plan.

 **~Hosu City (7:00 Pm)~**

As Izuku and Himiko continued their internship with Stain, the sun began to set. Both Izuku and Toga removed their villain costumes and began training with Stain at his hideout. Stain, surprisingly, had a dojo room, for training, bedrooms, a kitchen, bathroom, and weapons room. Izuku ran towards Stain and tried to spin kick him. Stain saw this and slammed Izuku to the ground. Toga aimed for his legs and tried to knock him over. She was stopped before she could begin. She was thrown towards Izuku and they were both exhausted.

"That's enough for Today."

"What, no!"

"Don't overdo it. We all have limits. You've reached yours".

Izuku tried to get up but,... "Yeah, I'm done. I'm done".

Izuku laid on the floor exhausted. Toga got up and put her back on the wall.

"Right now, we're working on your durability and fighting skills. Toga, you have can fight extremely well, but your durability is lacking. Izuku is the opposite."

"What? That doesn't make sense."

"Screw you, Izuku."

"Enough"! Izuku got up and Toga stood up straight.

"Both of you take a shower and get some rest. I'll see you two in the morning. Good night".

Stain left and went to his room. "Dibs on showering first."

"Oh, just hurry up you green-haired loser."

"Ouch".

Izuku went to his bag and pulled out a towel and headed to the bathroom. He turned on the water and began to take off his clothes.

'This internship is intense'.

Izuku got into the shower and began washing his hair. 'This is the only way I can get stronger. I'm really happy to be given this chance… that, and finally seeing Toga again'.

Izuku grabbed the soap and started washing his body. 'I haven't seen her in so many years. It's good to see her happy. I wonder if she is happy that I'm here'.

Midoriya turned off the water and walked out looking at a mirror. 'Of course, she is! I missed her. She should've missed me… right'?

Izuku walked out of the bathroom with the towel on his waist. "About time."

"Relax. I'm done".

Toga took her turn in the bathroom. Izuku grabbed his bag and went into an empty bedroom.

'One bed? I didn't think Stain had enough money to afford three beds'.

Izuku grabbed his bag and put on a plain white shirt with dark blue shorts. He went into his bed and put his hands behind his back.

'I'm ready for anything. Bring it on'!

As Izuku closed his eyes, he heard his door open and a bag hit the floor.

"Ugh, finally I can sleep".

As Izuku heard that voice, he didn't move a muscle.

'Fuck, I'm not prepared! I'm scared! SHE'S GONNA KILL ME'!

As Izuku freaked out, he felt the blanket get raised. 'Pretend to be asleep! Pretend to be asleep!'

"Izuku?"

"Hey, Toga."

'FUCKKK'!

Toga realized she was still naked and cover her breasts.

"Izuku! Go to a different room!"

"This is the different room! The other one was locked because of Stain!"

"Not! so loud dumbass!"

"Sorry".

Izuku didn't want to turn around so he stayed in his sleeping position. He heard the door close and felt the blanket rise again.

"Just don't turn around."

"Put on some clothes!"

"No. I sleep comfortably like this. Besides it's not like we haven't slept together before."

"That's because you had clothes"!

Izuku felt really awkward but tried to ignore the naked girl next to him. He couldn't help but notice that Toga was pissed at him. He gathered all of his courage and…

"Just so you know. I'm not mad at you or anything."

'…'

"I'm just really tried, worried, and scared…"

"Why?"

"I haven't been able to get a good night's sleep in a while. After everything, I couldn't. I'm also worried about you. I know you have your rage bursts, but you've never actually tried to kill someone. I don't know how that's affecting you. I'm scared you're gonna do something that gets you killed".

Izuku turned around hugged Toga.

"You don't have to worry about me. I don't want to do anything that gets any of you hurt. I'm sorry if I worry you, but you know me. I always attract danger wherever I go."

"That's what scares me. How do you always carry the weight of the world on your sho...Mmm".

Himiko was cut off by Izuku. Toga blushed at what was happening. Izuku grabbed her cheeks and kissed her.

 **A/N: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) back to the story.**

Izuku backed off and spoke.

"Don't be scared. I'll be fine. I promise".

Toga grabbed Izuku and pulled in for another kiss. Izuku grabbed Toga by her waist and kept kissing her. Himiko kept kissing the green-haired boy and got on top of him. Izuku opened his eyes to notice that Toga was still naked, but that fact didn't bother him anymore.

He just didn't want this kiss to end.

Himiko broke the kiss and began taking off Izuku's shirt, revealing his six-pack and other muscles. As she pulled him in for another kiss, she pushed him down on the bed. Izuku grabbed Toga's breasts and Toga moaned, accepting Izuku decision. Izuku opened his eyes to see what he was doing. He saw Toga lower her hand to his groin region. He broke the kiss and stopped Toga.

"I can't do this. I'm sorry."

"What? Oh no. Did I do something wrong?!"

"What? No, no, no. I just… can't. I'm not ready for this."

"Really? Are you sure I didn't do anything?"

"Yes, I'm sure. It just… we're too young for this."

"That didn't seem to stop you."

"I know. I let my desires get the best of me. We can do this, but just not now. We have to wake tomorrow early too."

"Alright, I understand. Just remember".

Toga grabbed Izuku and pulled him to her face. " **You owe me** ".

Izuku looked deep in her eyes. They were extremely serious.

"Well, Goodnight".

Toga gave him a kiss and went to her side of the bed. Izuku rolled over and had his eyes wide open. 'Holy Shit'.

 **~Morning~**

Izuku got up and looked around. He saw nobody in the room, then remembered the events from last night and immediately turned red. 'I almost got laid'.

Izuku got up and went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. He got his casual clothes and went to the kitchen.

"Look who decided to get up."

"Sorry, last night was it really… hot, to sleep."

"Uh huh. Well, I need you two to buy some groceries for me. My wallet isn't feeling too well."

"Sure. We'll see you in a bit".

Both Izuku and Toga left the building and made their way to the grocery store.

"So, the list is milk, eggs, whole grain bread, and ramen… A lot of ramen."

"I'll get the ramen. I know a great place."

"I'll take care of the rest then, see you at his place. Bye"!

Toga and Izuku took separate paths and Izuku headed for the ramen. 'I wonder what type of ramen Stain likes? Whatever, I'll get a box of each flavor'.

Izuku made a quick turn and ran even faster. 'The sooner I get this done, the sooner I can start training! I can do this'!

Izuku picked up the pace and took another sharp turn. Izuku loses balance and braced himself. "Hey! Watch out"!

Izuku collapsed with someone and he hit his head on the ground.

"Ow. Sorry… I… What is this"?

Izuku held something in his hand and didn't know what it was.

"It's squishing… aw shit".

Izuku tried to get up but was met with a smack to the face.

"Sss. OW!"

"That's what you get you…"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to! I lost balance and tripped".

Izuku looked up to see a familiar pink helmet.

"Uraraka?"

"Deku?"

"Gunhead".

Izuku got up and helped Ochaco.

"Uravity, do you know him?"

"Uravity?"

"Yeah, he was in my class. Deku, this…"

"The Battle Hero: Gunhead! I tried doing some your martial art techniques, but struggled on some."

"Really? Wait, I remember you. During the Sports Festival! If I remember correctly you're Quirkless."

"Yeah, and?"

"Oh, don't worry! I'm not trying to sound like I pity you. Instead, I want to say you were extremely skilled. Those fighting techniques, strategies, and gadgets were all amazing! I thought I sent you an offer as well."

"I didn't see any of my offers."

"Right, if you don't mind me asking. Why did you leave the Festival? You could've grown to be an incredible hero. Maybe even the number 1 hero."

"I had an… emergency. Plus I didn't see the point of being a hero anymore. Nobody saw a Quirkless person as a hero."

"Oh. Don't worry kid, I know you'll find something that makes you happy someday. It was nice to meet you. Uravity, let's keep going. Say goodbye to your boyfriend"!

Izuku and Ochaco stood there frozen.

"I'm not her boyfriend!"

"He's not my Boyfriend! Gunhead, wait"!

Uraraka ran to the Pro Hero and Midoriya walked away slowly.

'I touched Uraraka's boobs... WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?! I FEEL LIKE IM STUCK IN ONE OF THOSE HAREM FANFICTIONS'!

Izuku ran to the store and bought the ramen.

 **~Stain's Hideout~**

"I'm back!"

"Alright, hurry up! I'll make breakfast. Toga set up the table. Izuku put away the ramen...s. Why did you buy so much ramen?"

"I didn't know which one you liked?"

"Ramen is Ramen."

"Come on! I'm hungry!"

"Whatever".

Stain began making scrambled eggs, Toga set out the dishes and cups, Izuku put back each box of ramen. Stain put the food on the plates and Izuku poured the milk.

"Bon Appétit."

"Thanks for the food".

Izuku and Toga began eating their breakfast with two slices of bread and a cup of milk. "Stain. This is really good!"

"I know. I made it."

"I never expected you to be a cook."

"I needed to be able to cook almost anything. I'm a wanted man you know."

"You're right. What are we doing today?"

"Day 2 of your internship. We are going to Improve your skills. Get ready, we are going full throttle".

 ***Time Skip***

Izuku changed into his training clothes and prepared himself.

"Alright, Midoriya. We need to improve your reaction time, fighting tactics, and weapon arsenal."

"Weapon arsenal?"

"That staff may be your most valuable weapon, but don't get too attached to it. You don't know when you lose it, carry a backup. Here".

Izuku looked to see which weapon it was. It was a Katana.

"That Katana will be your secondary weapon. Use it well."

"Thanks, but…".

Izuku swung the weapon around but felt weird.

"It's a bit light. Do you have something heavier?"

"You're kidding. Let me check. Here."

"Thanks".

Izuku took a fighting stance and Stain did the same.

"Do you know how to use a sword?"

"I watched Sword Art Online, does that count?"

"Terrible anime."

Izuku closed his eyes and took a deep breath. A Deep Breath.

"I'm going to enjoy pinning you to the ground."

"Asuna is useless."

"BASTARD"!

Izuku raised his sword and hit Stain's katana. "Try again".

Stain pushed back Midoriya and rushed him. Izuku turned around and went for an attack. Izuku attack connected and hit Stain's arm. "I got you."

"So did I".

Stain licked the blood that was on his sword. "Huh? I… I… I can't move."

"Bloodcurdle."

"What?"

"My Quirk is called **Bloodcurdle**. If I taste someone's blood, they are left motionless. What's your blood type?"

"O. Why?"

"You'll be fine. The timing depends on Blood Type. Toga, move Izuku. It's your turn next".

 **Author's Note: Leave a review, question, favorite, and follow!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own My hero academia. This is just something I made for fans of the series therefore, it is not **canon! Please support the original series this was based on.**

 **-= All for One's lair.**

 **'-' Thoughts.**

 **"HA" Screams/All Might's voice/Izuku's Rage bursts and dark tone/Voice Changer.**

 **Chapter 13: The end of a future Hero**

Izuku woke up really exhausted. Toga was by his side, sound asleep… and naked. Izuku got up and walked to the Dojo. Stain has gone two days without cleansing the city. Izuku and Toga could not train today. Izuku felt like taking a walk, but he didn't want to leave Himiko. Izuku instead made himself some ramen and got his sword. Izuku took the same stance Stain does. He ran forward and stabbed a martial arts dummy.

"Woah. No wonder he's so fast".

Izuku got back up and grabbed his staff.

"Stain said that this sword can be used as my secondary weapon. If I combine my sword skills with bo staff skills, how strong could I get"?

Izuku spun around his staff and readied his sword. He looks towards the dummy and closed his eyes.

'Think Midoriya. What do I need to improve? My fighting skills need to be more than ready. I'm Quirkless, but not weak. I have to keep going! I need to be strong'!

Izuku ran towards the dummy and used his staff. 'Faster'!

Izuku used his sword and delivered a swift attack. 'Faster, Stronger'!

Izuku brought out more dummies and kept rushing each one. Each hit, stronger, faster, and more ferocious than the last. 'FASTER'!

The last dummy remained and in the blink of an eye, He sliced the dummy in half. "I did it. This sword is really amazing. I… what"?

Izuku looked at his left hand, which he used to slice the dummy. It wasn't the sword. It was his staff. "How the?... Holy shit".

Izuku felt proud of himself. He couldn't believe how strong he really was… really was?

'You are much stronger than you believe Izuku'.

All for One's voice popped in Izuku's head. He was right. After only two days, he's improved so much.

'Wait, my code to not kill… was that holding me back? I could do so much more'!

Izuku smiled and jumped in joy.

" **MIDORIYA!** "

'Oh fuck'.

Izuku looked back to see a pissed off Himiko. " **Clean up this damn mess, Shut the fuck up, and STOP INTERRUPTING MY DAMN SLEEP** "!

Izuku did as he was told and quickly ran towards the sliced dummies. Toga went back to her room and buried her face in a pillow. As Izuku finished cleaning up, he hesitated to put away his weapons. 'What the'?

Izuku couldn't stop staring at his sword and staff. It felt like he could do whatever he pleased with these two weapons. He felt unstoppable. 'Hmm. I know'.

Izuku went to his bag and grabbed his villain suit. He grabbed a few materials from the hideout and began creating a scabbard for his back. Ever since he began training with Stain, Izuku has studied his fighting style. Even if it was his third day with the Hero Killer, he has learned a handful of things from him. His everlasting goal of cleansing this world from fake heroes kept making him push his limits. Izuku's desire to not be seen as weak relates to that. Izuku started painting his sword scabbard and looked at the time. It was currently 3 Pm… 3 Pm?!

Izuku looked to Himiko's room to see that she was gone. There was a note on top of the bed.

"I went out to explore the city. I may have taken a few yen from your wallet. It's your fault for leaving it out. I'll be back by 9 Pm"~ Toga

Izuku looked at his wallet and frowned. "And… I lost 8,000 yen ($72.90 in U.S. Dollars). What is she gonna buy with my money"?!

Izuku got off from his bed and walked to his suit. He put on his spandex suit, combat boots, armor, and scabbard. Izuku equipped all of his gadgets and weapons.

"Woah".

Izuku looked at his mirror. He was left speechless. "Huh, I look good in black. It's funny. Hmm. I've always wanted to be a hero…, but now".

Izuku put on his hood and mask. " **I have to be the one that fights them** ". Izuku grabbed his grappling hooks and left the building. " **I need to test something** ".

 **~Hosu City (6:12 Pm)~**

Stain stood on top of a water tower, staring down on the city.

"Hosu City looks nicer than I expected".

Shigaraki and Kurogiri appeared behind Stain.

"So, what are you gonna do?"

"I will reform this city. In order to do so, I require more victims."

"Where are the kids?"

"They should both be at my place. They both lack some parts, but they are extraordinarily strong. If I had to pick a favorite, however, It'd be Toga. She may not be as strong as Izuku, but she has a far more ferocious nature. She doesn't hesitate and knows exactly what she doing. Izuku still has that code to not kill. Even if I respect that, he's gonna need to know to let it go. In this world, you can't trust anything."

"Wow. That actually makes sense."

"I see you're one who understands. If we're going to work together then I apologize for stabbing you. Don't get in my way and I think we'll be alright. Deal."

"Deal".

Stain leaped into the air and looked for his next victim. "Hey, Kurogiri."

"Yes."

"I don't think he's actually sorry. He didn't seem to put any emotion in the apology."

"Stain isn't the emotional type. You shouldn't make fun of him either. The reality is that everywhere he's attacked, crime has gone down."

"Hmm, alright. I'll keep my end of the deal and not annoy him too much. Kurogiri, bring out the Nomus. We'll go to the city".

Three Nomus came out of a portal created by Kurogiri. One was skinny and crawled on the ground. Another was really bulky, similar to the one who battled All Might. The last one had wings and a gas mask.

"Let's see who wins. The crazy carnage going on in the city or another hero, dead, by the hands of the Hero Killer! I'm going to love this".

 **~Hosu City (6:20 Pm)~**

The sun has begun to set and Izuku got off his train. He rushed towards a skyscraper.

"This'll work".

Izuku went inside the building and sneaked his way to the top. Izuku saw a janitor leave the door for the rooftop open and took the chance. He made it up and stared at the ground.

"Wow, it's not bad".

Izuku sat at the edge of the building and looked at the time. It was currently 6:22 Pm. He went through his contacts and found his mom's number.

 ***Bzzz***

 ***Bzzz***

"Hello?"

"Hey, mom."

"Izuku! I thought I told you to call me yesterday!"

"I know I got distracted. I was with Toga. Apperanity she had a big meeting in Hosu City. I went with her."

"Hosu City! Did you two eat? Sleep? Wait,... You two aren't sharing a room together, are you?"

"We have plenty of food, we got plenty of sleep… and yes, we are."

"... You two have protection?"

"MOM!" "I'm kidding! Have fun sweety…, but not to much fun ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)."

"How did you say that out loud"?!

Izuku's mom hanged up. "Fine, keep your secrets".

Izuku put on his mask and readied his gear.

" **I'll keep mine** ".

Izuku left his clothes on that building and… jumped. Izuku swan-dived towards the city. Izuku looked up and shot his carbon-fiber wire. He saw everyone looking up. Izuku hit another building and swung away.

" **WOOOOOO** "!

Izuku shot another cable but was too low to swing. He ran in the middle of the street and leaped up in the sky. He kept getting faster and faster. He shot another one while running on the windows of some Hero Agency. He reached another rooftop and parkoured his way through it and swung away again. Izuku landed next to some train tracks and took a break. He's never felt more excited in his life. Izuku stretched and began to put his mask on. As he did that, he heard an explosion and looked back.

"What the"?

He saw as a huge fire was happening in the center of Hosu City. "A Hero"?!

Izuku saw an incoming train and witnessed as a Nomu went inside a train and had a Hero in its hands. "Oh no".

Izuku put on his mask and made his way to that Nomu. The Nomu raised his hands towards the Hero's head, ready to crush it, in front of a dozen people.

" **HEY** "!

The Nomu looked up to see Izuku in his costume. " **I don't think you have a ticket** ".

Nomu let go of the Pro and went for Izuku. Izuku kicked the Nomu in the face and pushed it off the train.

" **Everyone! Stay in your seats and call a paramedic for him** "!

Izuku used his grappling hooks to shoot the Nomu away. Izuku shortly followed the monster, recovering his grappling hook.

" **Too bad I don't have access to communicate with the Nomu. Feel like I should've gone through that during my first week. Oh well** ".

Izuku left Nomu in a building and made his way to the roof. " **Now, to figure out what's going on** ".

 **~Alleyway~**

"Bastard! Die!"

"If you can yourself a hero, you should choose your last words carefully".

Stain was holding a Pro Hero against the wall. Before Stain could kill him, however, he heard running footsteps.

" **RAGH** "!

Stain used his katana to stop an upcoming kick. As he hit his target, their helmet fell off.

"Huh? A child wearing a suit… He's not either one my students, that's for sure. Go away. This place isn't for the lighthearted."

"A scarf as red as blood, carrying blades all over your body… You must be the Hero Killer: Stain! You are, aren't you? **I have been chasing you! I am…** "

"Your eyes… Are you here for vengeance? Depending on the situation, even children may become my targets."

"Are you saying that I am… not even a target? Then listen, criminal! I am the younger brother of a hero you **killed!** The younger brother of a most excellent older brother! I have come to stop you in his place! Remember our name for as long as you live! INGENIUM! It is the name of the hero who will defeat you!"

"I see… Die".

 **~Hosu City (Izuku's Location)~**

"It's a villain!"

"Wh… Where are the heroes"?

The Nomu who fought Izuku was ready to attack two innocent civilians.

" **Nope** ".

Izuku kicked the Nomu and landed in front of it. " **You two! Get out of here now!** "

"R… right"!

The Nomu went for a punch, but Izuku leaped over him and stabbed him.

" **Hmm, you don't bleed huh? Doesn't matter. Blood or not, you still feel pain. I ain't gonna let you hurt anyone** ".

The Nomu let out a terrifying screech and rushed our armored… hero? Before Izuku could retaliate, a huge wave of fire engulfed the creature.

"I was looking for the Hero Killer, but this guy's timing was bad… I do not know who you are, but let the adults handle this."

" **Endeavor? And…** "

"Why are you here?" "Isn't it obvious? It's because…"

" **It's a great way to boost your status from #2 to #1. Stay out of my way. I will actually to try to save them** ".

With that, Izuku rushed towards the Nomu and got out his weapons. The Nomu however, sent back the flames and went for another attack, but was avoided by the athletic…

"Vigilante… Is he a Vigilante"?

Izuku leaped over the Nomu and used his sword.

" **Sorry, Tomura** ".

Izuku swiftly slashed the Nomu's head, making the creature fall to its knees.

" **Game over** ".

Izuku put his sword back and got ready to escape.

"Endeavor! Stop him! He just killed someone!"

" **Close. That thing was already dead. It couldn't think for itself. It would've died anyway.** "

"W… What?"

" **Call it mercy.** "

"You're still under arrest! I don't care if it's dead or not, but you're not a Pro, are you! You think you can be a strong as us! Vigilantism is illegal. There are two ways this could go. The easy way or the hard way. Please choose the hard way".

Izuku shot a grappling hook and looked at the Pro. " **Gonna be kinda hard to catch me. How's that injury?** "

"What? How do you…?"

" **I'm off. Good luck 'Hero'** ".

Izuku made his way to the center of Hosu City.

'That Nomu. He was significantly weaker than the one from the U.S.J. Probably a good thing. If they all had the same insane power as All Might then the entire city would be… in danger'?

Izuku stopped himself for a second. " **What am I** doing"?

Izuku took off his mask and looked deep into the city.

"Who the hell am I"?

Izuku stayed still and tried to think. There was only one thought.

"I have to save them… I have **to help them all** "!

Izuku ran towards another explosion, not too far from his location.

" **What do we have here** "?

Izuku saw as different Pro Heroes tried to stop two different Nomus.

" **A winged Nomu and another Muscular one. This is gonna be a tough one** ".

Izuku descended from the buildings and fell on top of the winged Nomu. " **Hello. What's your name?** "

" **REEEEEEEEEEEE** "

" **Nice** ".

Izuku grabbed his sword and cut the Nomu's left leg, releasing a hostage. The Nomu screamed in pain and tried to get Izuku of him.

" **This is surprisingly entertaining** ".

Izuku steered the Nomu into a building and used his staff to knock him out. "Manual! Put out the fire!"

"R… Right"!

Izuku got off the Nomu and made his way to the other Heroes. "W… Who are you?"

" **For now, an ally.** "

"You need to get back!"

" **Not gonna happen, I'm here to help** ".

Izuku looked at the third and final Nomu that was causing havoc. The Nomu and another Pro collided fist and caused a huge shockwave. "I need to find Tenya!"

" **Tenya?** "

"He's a kid who's interning from U.A. He ran off during all the chaos. I don't know where he is!"

" **I'll find him later! Right now, we need to keep our focus on these villains! Keep aiming the water at the fire, I'll deal with the Nomu.** "

"Why is this one so strong?!"

" **They're all called 'Nomu'. They are artificial humans and have multiple Quirks. Don't hold back! If you want to survive, then fight with the intent to kill** ".

The Nomu threw a Pro Hero towards a vehicle.

"The Fly"!

An explosion was seen towards another Pro's location. "Where did he… ?"

" **All of you! If you don't think you're up for this, then get the hell out of here** "!

Izuku carried The Fly into an alleyway and made his way back to the Nomu.

" **I don't know how many Quirks it has, but it seems to have enhanced strength and speed! Who's still gonna fight?** "

"I'm not leaving! This is my city!"

"I'll stay."

"We all will".

Izuku smiled under his mask. " **Fine. All of you try to distract him, I've already fought two of these things. One had some sort of absorption and release Quirk and the other one had wings. I think this one might have a secret Quirk, as well. I don't want to find out what it is. Ready?** "

"Yes!"

" **GO** "!

Two ninja-like Heroes rushed towards the Nomu and unleashed a barrage of Shurikens behind it. Manual focused his water attack towards the Nomu. Izuku used all of these distractions to his advantage and rushed the Nomu.

" **FASTER** "!

In the blink of an eye, Izuku reached for his Katana and was on the other side of the Nomu. As Izuku put back his Katana in place, Nomu's arm was completely cut off.

" **I was aiming for the head, but I couldn't control my aim** ".

The Nomu looked back to Izuku as he began growing his arm back.

" **You've gotta be fucking kidding me. HE'S ONE OF THOSE REGENERATION TYPES** "!

The Nomu ran towards Izuku but was frozen in place. " **Ice** "?

Izuku looked back to see two newcomers.

"Regeneration, huh? Then, how about this"?!

Endeavor grabbed the Nomu's head and sent a fire so intense, it took the color blue, instead of its natural red or orange. As the Endeavor let go of the creature's head, it no longer moved.

"Carbonized cells cannot regenerate".

Izuku knew what was about to come next, he tried to run away before Endeavor could notice him.

"Going somewhere"?

Izuku felt his legs unable to move.

" **No** ".

Izuku's body became encased in Ice. He saw an Ice trail, followed by Shoto.

"Thanks for helping, but I think you're not a Pro Hero or Vigilante"

" **Damn it, Tod… Let me go!** "

"Sorry, but… **Agh** "!

Todoroki was swooped up by the winged Nomu and began to go further up.

"Shoto!"

" **Aw Shit** ".

Endeavor went after the Villain and left Izuku alone with the other Pros.

" **Manual! Get me out of here!** "

"I can't do that! You're a vigilante!"

" **DAMN IT, MANUAL! IF YOU DON'T GET ME OUT OF HERE, THAT NOMU WILL BE TO FAR REACH AND TODOROKI COULD DIE! NOT TO MENTION IIDA** "!

Manual looked at Izuku.

"Damn it".

Manual grabbed a piece of debris and began cracking the Ice.

"Someone help me!"

" **No need, I just needed you to free my arm** ".

Izuku pressed grabbed his staff and pressed a button, which shattered the Ice.

" **I'll find Iida. I promise** ".

Izuku used his grappling hooks and followed the Nomu.

" **Todoroki** "!

Izuku saw the Nomu grabbing Shoto by the throat and flying vertically. Todoroki looked like he was about to pass out.

"SHOTO"!

Izuku shot the Nomu's wings with his grappling hooks. Endeavor felt like he couldn't do anything. After the Sports Festival, his chest and arm may have taken a heavy beating, but his left side of his stomach almost made it impossible for him to sprint. Izuku got closer to the Nomu and Todoroki. Izuku cut off the Nomu's other leg and shoved his staff into the monster's eyes. Todoroki was released and was caught by Izuku.

" **Hang on** "!

Izuku grabbed both sides of his staff and navigated the Nomu into a building rooftop. "What the hell are you doing?!"

" **I told you to hang on for a reason, Icy… Todoroki** "!

The three of them crashed and Todoroki hit his head on the building's door. Izuku grabbed his sword and slashed the Nomu's head.

" **There we go** ".

He grabbed the Nomu's body and tossed it off the rooftop. He looked to see if Todoroki was alive.

" **Thank god, there's a pulse** ".

Izuku ripped part of Todoroki's shirt and put it on top of his head to stop some of his bleedings. 'Endeavor should be able to find him here. Now'.

Izuku grappled away and looked into different alleyways. 'Where are you, Iida'?

 **~Alleyway~**

"You know, what's sad. The fact Ingenium would actually try to save someone first. But, you failed to do so. What do you think, Native"?

Iida was on the ground, immobilized from Stain's Quirk.

"It's so rude to not answer my question, you fake".

Stain took out his katana out of a Pro Hero's body.

"You bastard! I'll kill you!"

"There you go again. The only reason I'm keeping you alive is that I know one of my students would be beyond mad at me if I killed some random kid trying to play hero."

"Students? What are you talking about?"

" **Me** ".

Stain looked up to see Izuku knock Stain's katana out of his hands. "What are you…?"

" **I needed some air… except that air was filled with blood, fire, and chaos.** "

"Who are you"?!

Izuku looked down to see Iida. Izuku grabbed Iida by his hair and looked at his eyes.

" **Manual told me that you went missing. At first, I thought, 'maybe he went to save someone' or 'he's in danger', but no. Here you are in the ground, claiming to kill someone. Stain is right about me getting pissed killing some kid but wanna know what gets me more pissed. A person using their Quirk for selfish ways. Just so you know, Stain isn't the one who killed your brother** ".

Iida's eyes widened as Izuku got closer to his ear.

" **I did** ".

Izuku let go of Iida and gave Stain his sword back.

" **Let's go. Your other student might be wondering where we are.** "

"Right".

Izuku grabbed Iida's phone and sent his location to Manual, along with a message to call the paramedics. Both of them made their way to the hideout.

"Y… you killed my **brother! I'll kill you! I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU, DAMN IT** "!

Izuku stopped in his tracks and looked back at Iida. "What are you doing?"

" **I find him unworthy** ".

Izuku started walking towards Iida and Stain looked at him. "Don't you dare"!

Izuku ignored his master and looked at Iida. he pointed at him and spoke.

" **Unworthy.** "

"Unworthy? Unworthy of what"?!

Izuku grabbed his sword and began scaring Iida. " **Your Quirk.** "

"DON'T YOU DARE!"

"My… Quirk… Wait! No! Please… **AGHHHH** "!

 **~Alleyway (1 hour later)~**

Manual and other Pro Heroes made their way to the location that was sent. "Iida! Iida"!

Manual finally arrived at the location but fell to his knees. "I… Iida"?

 **~Stain's hideout~**

"I'm gonna ask you one last time… What the hell have you done, Midoriya"?

 **Author's Note: Izuku's fate as the villain... has now been sealed... Is there a way to save him? Leave a follow, favorite and review!**


	15. Chapter 14 (Read AN)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own My hero academia. This is just something I made for fans of the series therefore, it is not **canon! Please support the original series this was based on.**

 **-= All for One's lair.**

 **'-' Thoughts.**

 **"HA" Screams/All Might's voice/Izuku's Rage bursts and dark tone/Voice Changer.**

 **Chapter 14: Aftermath**

A News Helicopter was flying towards chaotic Hosu City.

"From the News Chopper to the studio… I'm reporting live from the skies of Hosu City! I'm reporting on a different story but look at this. There is fire and smoke rising from different locations on the streets. Are these from accidents, or from rioting villains? We haven't gotten any information about the situation. I will report as soon as I know."

"Okay, cut".

The Cameraman lowered his camera and looked at the devastation.

"Keep shooting".

The Cameraman was surprised, but lifted his camera and kept filming. "I wonder what that is?"

"Where?"

"Over there. By the water tank on top of the highest building. Can you get it"?

The cameraman aimed his camera towards two figures. It was Shigaraki and Kurogiri. Shigaraki scratched his neck furiously.

"That damn kid".

He used his binoculars to monitor the Nomus. He saw two of the Nomus' heads cleanly cut off and one laying on the ground with his head incinerated. He grabbed his binoculars and turned it to dust.

"Let's go back."

"Were you satisfied with the results, Tomura Shigaraki?"

"The kid killed them all, but the Nomus did cause a huge amount of destruction. It all depends on tomorrow. The world will know who we are".

 **~Hosu General Hospital (The next morning)~**

Talking could be heard outside the door. Iida had just woken up and could hear people outside his door. Iida got up from his bed trying to remember what happened.

"Are you awake?"

"Manual…"

"Stay seated for now. You have a visitor".

Iida sat up as he saw a tall man with the head of a beagle enter the room.

"This is Hosu's chief of police, Kenji Tsuragamae."

"You must be the U.A. student who encountered the Hero Killer, right?"

"Yes."

"When we located you, the Hero Killer was nowhere to be seen. All that was left were two bodies. One belonged to a Pro Hero. The other belonged to you. Since you are a U.A. student, I'm sure you already know that when superpowers were still becoming the norm, the police attached high importance to leadership and standards and made sure Quirks were not used as weapons. And then, the profession of "hero" emerged to fill that gap, woof. For an individual, such as yourself, to use their Quirk, in order to cause injury to anyone, without specific instruction from their guardians or supervisors is a clear violation of the rules. You went after Stain without Manual's notice. We talked with Nezu and have come with one conclusion."

"What conclusion?..."

"You are no longer able to attend U.A. and are no longer allowed to visit Hosu City."

"W… What?"

"Your actions aren't the only reason you've been expelled from U.A."

"What's the other reason?"

"There's a reason why Manual told you to stay seated. Unlike Ingenium's condition, you can most likely recover your ability to walk."

"To… Walk"?!

Iida removed his blanket and saw his legs. They had stitched covering his calves and he couldn't feel them.

"My… legs… I can't feel my legs!"

"You can still recover. Look at your legs. Even if you're not able to feel them, they are still shaking. You will be able to walk again…, however… Your Quirk".

The room fell silent.

"What about my Quirk?"

"The surgeons had discovered something horrifying. When you were on the ground bleeding out, the blood was coming out of your calves. I'm sorry to say this but after the attack… they've diagnosed you as… Quirkless".

 **~Stain Hideout (8 hours earlier)~**

Toga was in the kitchen, preparing herself a cup of ramen while watching a movie.

"Man, I wonder where they are".

Exactly as Toga said that she heard a huge crash on the roof. "What the Hell"?!

 **~Rooftop~**

" **HE DESERVED IT** "!

" **I DON'T CARE** "!

Both Izuku and Stain were on the rooftop, trading blows with their weapons. Izuku was pushed back by Stain's katana and Izuku looked towards the Hero Killer and took a fighting stance.

" **Why are you getting mad?! Out of everyone! YOU! THE GODDAMN HERO KILLER!** "

" **WHAT YOU DID WAS UNNECESSARY!** "

" **In your eyes… maybe.** "

" **What do you mean, "maybe"**?!

Izuku put his sword away and crossed his arms. Stain did the same and tried to calm down. Izuku took off his mask, showing his sweaty, bloody, and exhausted face.

"You would've gone after that kid anyways."

"What are you talking about?"

"If he became a Pro Hero, he would be hellbent on trying to find you. I believe he would've found you…, but I know, even if he's gotten much stronger, he wouldn't have a chance. You said that you will try to cleanse this world from all the fake heroes, until the world has realized their mistake, right?"

"And?"

"They never will".

There was a long pause between the two. Stain stood there frozen, wondering what Izuku was talking about.

"Our Society is corrupted. The people in this world, they only believe what Politicians, Pro Heroes, and anybody of the higher class say. They don't care about anybody, but themselves. If you're a villain in this world, then nobody would want to take your side. What I did to Iida, yes, it was brutal…, but I don't think I regret it. He won't get hurt by anyone… and he won't hurt anyone".

Stain crossed his arms and walked towards Izuku. Izuku stood there waiting for him to say something. Anything.

"You really don't regret torturing him."

"I had to sacrifice his Quirk to make sure no one else would get hurt".

There was another long pause. Stain put his right arm on Izuku's shoulder.

"I may be a villain, but I hate needless bloodshed. When you explain the situation, It makes sense. You are right, this society is corrupt. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions. Here's some advice, however. You are still a pure-hearted hero".

Izuku's eyes opened wide as he heard those words. Stain crouched down and looked Izuku in his eyes.

"I know that the last thing you'd want to hear, but it's true. No matter what you do, you still want to save others, you still want to help, and you still try to show the world what's right and wrong. Villain or not, you are still you. Do whatever you want with that information, but just remember".

Stain took his hand off Izuku's shoulder and walked past him. "You are a True Hero".

Stain opened the roof door and entered his hideout. Izuku stood there, looking at the sky.

"T… true… hero"?

Izuku fell to his knees while still looking up at the sky. He sat there looking at all of the shining stars that were sparkling in the sky.

"Ha. Why? Heh. Why now"?

Izuku's eyes were fill with tears, even though he tried to keep a smile. He looked to the ground as his eyes kept filling with tears. He grabbed his head and fell on the ground.

"Why? WHY NOW DAMNIT"?!

Izuku began to cry even harder. He tried to lift himself off, but kept crying harder. He began punching the rooftop and cried much louder.

" **WHY NOW?! WHY NOW?! WHY NOW?! WHY NOW?! WHY NOW?! WHY NOW?! WHY NOW?! WHY** "!

The rooftop now had a little crater from Izuku's constant punches. Izuku just lay there, completely exhausted and sad. As he began to lose conscious, he saw a shadowy figure near the roof door. He reached out, but quickly passed out.

 **~Stain's Hideout (Present;Rooftop)~**

Izuku woke up from his sleep to see himself in his civilian clothes and having a pillow and blanket.

"What the?... ow".

Izuku looked at his damaged right hand, covered in bandages.

"Right. Better go downstairs. I wonder what happened after all of that".

 **~Stain's Hideout (Kitchen)~**

Izuku made his way to the kitchen and saw both Stain and Toga watching the news.

"Look who finally woke up."

"Morning to you too. What's going on?"

"Watch".

Izuku put all of his attention to the T.V. screen. The news headline was "Special Report: League of Villains strike again"? Izuku began listening to the news anchors.

"The three villains arrested and restrained during Hosu City's riots are all men with unknown addresses and identities. Based on their distinctive appearance and the presence of two people NHA TV filmed by chance, there are those saying they are connected to the League of Villains that attacked U.A. High School last month. Around the same time of the incident, The Hero Killer, Stain, has struck again. After the villains were defeated, Stain has killed another Pro Hero and severely injured a U.A. High School Student. The Student who was injured was Tenya Iida, the younger brother of Ingenium. The police are waiting for him to recover, in order to question the young Hero-in-training. This shows how ruthless the Villain is. He will certainly leave a mark in the history of crime in Japan… no, the world. Why does he keep committing crimes? What is he after? No one knows yet…".

Izuku looked at Stain who didn't show any type of emotion.

"... In other news, the police have alerted us to share the following information to you all. During the attack, the Pro Heroes only defeated one of the villains, thanks to endeavor. The other two were actually defeated by a… vigilante"?!

This caused Izuku, Stain, and Toga to pay closer attention.

"This unnamed figure is now wanted by Police. If you happen to see this figure then, report it to the Police or Pro Heroes".

Izuku took a step back as he saw the suit. His Suit

'Shit'.

Stain and Toga both looked back at Izuku.

"That's... your suit."

"I can explain."

"You don't need to".

Stain walked towards Izuku and grabbed him by the shoulder.

"It like I said… Pure Hearted Hero".

Stain let go of Izuku and went to his room. Toga looked at Izuku again.

"Shigaraki is gonna be pissed~"

"I know. Hopefully I can actually explain myself before he tries to dust me."

"Good luck. We have what? 2 days left?"

"Yeah."

"Better make em count. See you for training".

 **~Unknown Location~**

"Last night, just before 8 pm, the two other villains were found decapitated, probably from the Vigilante who was seen".

Kurogiri turned off the T.V. to see Shigaraki's reaction. Behind his mask, Shigaraki gave off a creepy smile when he read and heard the news.

"That's right. Remember our names. Remember what we did."

"What about the Vigilante?"

"What about him?"

"You surely know that's Izuku, correct?"

"I know, but I got what I wanted. The Nomus caused enough damage to the city, in order to forget about the Hero Killer's acts. He just became some secondary story like that U.A. kid".

 **Genius Office~**

"Regarding the incident last night in Hosu City, in west Tokyo. With the defeat of the villains resembling the Nomu who attacked U.A. and the new Vigilante, you are probably all worried about that right now. Yes, it is something I am also very worried about. People tend to only pay attention to big events. However, it is especially at times like this that heroes must remain calm. Chaos can sometimes tempt people and draw out the cruelty that lies sleeping inside them at their core. Which means, it will be business as usual for us today, as well. Let us brace our minds and bodies with our tight jeans."

"Sure, Best Jeanist"!

Bakugou was in the back, trembling in both anger and anxiety. As everyone was dismissed, Bakugou went to sit down and pulled out his phone. He was looking at different articles when one particular story caught his eye. "The return of vigilantes"? Bakugou opened the article and played a clip from the Hosu City attack. There was a similar Nomu from the U.S.J. that was facing off the Pro Heroes.

Apparently somebody didn't get the memo about "Evacuation". The person recorded as different Pro Heroes began attacking the Nomu at the same time. As all of this was happening, a dark figure pulled out their sword and rushed the Villain. With one swing, it's arm was gone. Bakugou kept watching until the clip was caught off as the Vigilante broke out of the Ice and went after Todoroki.

'Those movements…'.

Bakugou's thoughts were interrupted as he got a text message from "Shitty Hair".

"What the hell does Kirishima want"?

As he opened the message, he began to text him.

" **Bakugou! Did you hear?!** "

" **What? I was fucking busy** "

" **It's about Iida** "

" **Four eyes? What about him?** "

" **Didn't you know! He was attacked by the Hero Killer. I just got a text from him. He's not attending U.A. Anymore** "!

This got Bakugou to sit up straight.

" **He's what** "?!

 **~Gunhead Agency~**

"What! Do you know anything else?!"

"No. I just got the text. Weren't you in Hosu City?"

"I was there for one day only. I don't even talk to Iida!"

"Whatever. Did you at least hear about the Vigilante thing?"

"Hmm. Oh, yeah! I've seen it on the news. Why?"

"There's something off about him."

"Off? How so"?

As Uraraka was talking on her phone, Gunhead walked towards her.

"Uravity, we're starting basic training."

"Oh, Right! I've got to go. Tell me later."

"Whatever, Round Face".

Ochaco closed her phone and turned to Gunhead. "Your boyfriend?"

"Oh god no! Unless you call an explosion to the face a way of affection, then he just one of my classmates".

 **~Stain's Hideout~**

Izuku was in the Dojo, meditating. After everything that's happened, he needed to take a break. He tried to clear his mind completely. Clear his mind from heroes, villains, and every single thing he's ever known. He only tried to focus on one thing. 'Control'. He began doing breathing exercises, not opening his eyes.

"Izuku".

Midoriya sighed and looked behind him. Toga was at the doorway.

"What is it?"

"Training. Get off the floor."

"Really. Now?"

"SeE yOu FoR tRaInInG were your exact words."

"You're mocking me."

"Get your ass up".

Izuku did just that and got into a fighting stance. Toga did the same. "Ready when you are."

"Go"!

Toga rushed Izuku and went for a kick. Izuku countered her by pushing her leg away and went for a punch. The Punch didn't land as Izuku felt something sharp on his stomach.

"I win".

Toga was crouched down, holding a knife at Izuku's Stomach.

"How the…"

"When you guys are asleep, I train myself to the brink of collapse… it isn't worth it".

Toga stood up straight and began stretching her arms.

"What do you mean "Not worth it"?"

"After all that effort, you'll get one hell of a hangover. Why do you think I keep trying to go to sleep"?

Izuku didn't like her methods. "You're overtraining yourself."

"Not really."

"Yes really. What are you trying to prove anyway?"

"I'm not trying to prove anything."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes! You are!"

"I **said** I'M NOT, MIDORIYA"!

Toga rushed Izuku and tried to attack him. Izuku dodged the knife and pushed her to the ground.

"What is it?!"

"SHUT UP"!

She viciously swung the knife around, trying to hit Izuku. Izuku could tell she was out for blood. Izuku dodged Toga one more time and punched her in the face, making her let go of the knife. Midoriya kicked the knife away and looked back at Toga. She was infuriated.

"Himiko! Just tell me why… **AGH** "!

In a blink of an eye, Toga got up and kneed Izuku in the stomach. She didn't stop there she pushed Izuku to the floor and kept sending punched to his stomach, chest and face. Izuku didn't fight back this time. As Toga got ready to deliver the final blow, Izuku grabbed both her hands and headbutted her. Toga got off Izuku and looked at him, infuriated. Izuku however, just laid there. Toga got up and grabbed Izuku by his shirt.

"FIGHT BACK!"

"no".

Toga's eyes went from pure rage to regret. Her eyes were quickly filled with tears as she saw what she did. Izuku had a bloody nose, his forehead had a cut that sent blood running down his face, and to top it all off, he began spitting out blood. Izuku got up and walked away.

"Izuku…"

"Don't."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too".

Izuku left the dojo and made his way to the bathroom. Toga just sat there.

'I'm sorry…'

 **~Toga Household (5 Years ago)~**

'... Izuku.'

Toga said as she started hiding in her room.

"They were right! Look in here"!

Three Police officers entered Himiko's parents' room, seeing two dead bodies. "Disgusting".

Toga opened her window to escape, but dropped her lamp in the process.

"No."

"Did you hear that? Go! Go! Go"!

It was 7:24 pm and it was raining. Himiko got out of the house and jumped down, landing on top of a police cruiser.

"Crap."

"Who's that"?!

Toga covered her face with her hoodie and began running away.

"Stop"!

The chase was on. Toga tried to lose the cops, but she knew she wouldn't be able to outrun a car. She hid behind a dumpster and waited for the police to leave. After two minutes, she got up and went down an alley.

"There you are"!

Toga saw the police officer in front of her and immediately ran the opposite direction.

"Where do you think you're going"?!

The police officer grabbed Toga by her hair and arm. "You're coming with me."

"Let go"! Toga went to her jacket and pulled out a knife and stabbed the Officer's arm.

" **AGH!** WHY YOU LITTLE"!

He smacked Toga and pulled out the knife.

"I'll make you pay"!

The officer pulled out his gun and aimed it at Toga. Himiko covered her face and didn't move. The gun was fired. Toga slowly opened her eyes. The rain made it hard to see, but she knew what was happening. She saw somebody grab the cop's head and turned it into dust. The cop's body fell, shooting out blood.

"Don't just sit there"!

Toga looked up to see a light blue-haired kid's hand in front of her.

"That gunshot already told everyone we're here. It's now or never!"

"R… Right"!

Toga grabbed his hand and was pulled into a dark portal.

 **~Unknown Location~**

The portal opened into a broken down bar. Out of the portal, Toga and her savior came out.

"Shigaraki! Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Kurogiri. I just needed her to live".

Toga got up and got pulled out another knife.

"Who… are you?"

"Jeez kid, calm down. I just saved you, didn't I?"

"Why?"

"We've been watching you, Toga."

"Watching me?"

"We think that you could be an extremely powerful ally."

"In what?"

"The… We don't have a name yet, but all you need to know is that we're villains".

Toga gripped her knife tighter. If they were villains, then she could be in trouble. Villains?

"You can't be villains? You just helped me!"

"Jeez is that what you think villains are like? Just cause we do bad stuff, doesn't make us… bad? I don't know how to describe it".

Toga felt a bit weirded out. She didn't think they were a threat to her though. She put away her knife and sat down.

"Are you hungry?"

"A little."

"Shigaraki, you keep her company, I'll prepare something".

Shigaraki took a seat next to her and looked at her.

"You seem like you have questions."

"I do."

"Ask away."

"Um… who are you? Your name."

"Oh, that. Tomura Shigaraki. The guy who's making you food is Kurogiri… and you're Himiko Toga, right?"

"Uh huh".

Kurogiri came back with two ham sandwiches with melted American cheese.

"I'm sorry if this won't suffice."

"Thank you"!

Without a second thought, Toga grabbed one sandwich and gobbled it up. As Shigaraki saw her reach for the second sandwich he quickly grabbed her hand.

"Hey, hey. Calm down. Try to enjoy the food."

"Oh… I'm sorry. I haven't gotten anything to eat in 2 days, so…"

"TWO DAYS"?!

Kurogiri was shocked at this revelation. Sure, All for One and Shigaraki were monitoring both Izuku and Toga, but neither of them knew that she was starving to death!

"You know kid, you can just say with us. On one condition however."

"What condition?"

"You would need to join the… um… League of villains?"

"Really?"

"I'll probably change it."

"No you won't."

"Will you just join us or not"?!

Toga thought about this. Even if she wasn't a villain, she's still wanted. As long Izuku didn't know, he should be safe, right? But…

"No."

"What?"

"I said no. I really appreciate the offer. I will most likely join you guys in the future, but not now. You guys seem so nice too." "But?" "But if there's one thing I've learned".

Toga grabbed her hoodie and began walking out the door while looking back at Shigaraki and Kurogiri.

" **There's no peace for me. There are no heroes, no one to trust, and a curse I have to live with. This is the world we all live in. And I can't, I won't…** ".

 **~Stain's Hideout (Present)~**

" **Let anyone see…** ". Toga clenched her fist and punched the floor with all her might. " **S** ee how weak I am".

 **Author's Note: I know, I know. I'm 2 weeks late. I'm so sorry. I haven't really had any time to write thanks to my school responsibilities. I'm sorry to announce that I'll be taking a break and will return in April. I hope you can be patient with me. Meanwhile, leave a review/Question. I would love to hear any Questions you have. Hopefully, make a Q &A. Till next time. PLUS ULTRA!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I do not own My hero academia. This is just something I made for fans of the series therefore, it is not **canon! Please support the original series this was based on.**

 **-= All for One's lair.**

 **'-' Thoughts.**

 **"HA" Screams/All Might's voice/Izuku's Rage bursts and dark tone/Voice Changer.**

 **Chapter 15: Return**

"So, you're heading back?"

"Yeah."

"You've been here for such a short period of time, yet you both improved so much."

"We couldn't have done it without you, right Izuku"?

Toga looked towards Midoriya. His face was extremely bruised and bandages covered 30% of his face. Izuku ignored Toga.

"Hey kid, you ok?"

"Yeah. Thanks for everything, Stain. I really appreciate it".

Izuku smiled and bowed in respect.

"Akaguro."

"What?"

"My name is Chizome Akaguro. I hope to see both of you soon. Now, go. I have to prepare."

"Right"!

Both Izuku and Toga grabbed their bags and went to the roof. As they were going to the roof, Toga stopped for a second to observe Izuku. She saw how calm he was. It was unsettling.

'Say something'.

Both Izuku and Toga got to the roof and began waiting for Kurogiri. Toga closed the door, making sure Izuku didn't leave her sight. Izuku dropped his bags, took out his phone, and called his mom.

 ***Bzzz***

 ***Bzzz***

 ***Bzz***

"Hello? Izuku!"

"I just finished helping Himiko with her job, I'm heading back home!"

"That's great… Now. TELL ME WHY YOU DIDN'T CALL ME EARLIER! DID YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT WAS HAPPENING?!"

"I know. I couldn't call during that. They were trying to move us to a safe place. We didn't get hurt."

"Okay. I'll see soon. Love you."

"Love you too".

Izuku hung up and put the phone in his pocket.

"Izuku".

Izuku looked back to see Toga holding her left arm in shame.

"Can we talk"?

Izuku simply stood there in silence. Izuku turned around with a blank expression. Toga looked down on the floor and spoke.

"I didn't mean to lose control… I just didn't want to feel like I needed to depend on someone. I'm sorry".

Izuku wasn't fazed at all.

"It's okay if you don't forgive, but can we at least no leave this place on bad terms"?

Izuku still stood silent.

"Izuku."

"..."

"Come on."

"..."

"Say something!"

"What do you want me to say"?

Toga looked up at the green-haired boy and was confused.

"I don't care what happens anymore, Himiko. This is just how the world works. I just simply don't care anymore. All that training, saving those people, and you. Hurting me. Both physically and emotionally. I just don't care. So, what do you want me to say? I forgive you? I'm sorry? Let's go back to the way things were?... Well, tell me".

Toga stood there, speechless. 'What happened'?

Izuku turned around and got his bag.

"That's what I thought".

A huge portal appeared on the roof and Izuku walked towards it. Toga grabbed her stuff and slowly followed him.

 **~Class 1-A~**

"AHAHAHA! Seriously?! Bakugou?!"

"Shut it! My hair's gotten used to it, so it won't go back even after I wash it! What did I say?! I'll kill you!"

"Try it, pretty boy!"

"What the hell did you say?!"

"Hey, it's back"!

Everyone in Class 1-A has now returned from their Internships. Everyone seemed to be happy after that week.

"Ochaco, how was your week, Kero"?

Uraraka had a weird aura surrounding her, while she let out some punches.

"I'd say it was worthwhile."

"She has awakened."

"That's a huge change for just one week."

"That… isn't the only big change".

Kirishima looked towards Iida's empty desk with a saddened look. The rest of Class 1-A also looked towards the abandoned desk. Bakugou let go of Sero and Kirishima and crossed his arms.

"He's a complete idiot."

"Bakugou!"

"No, he's right".

Everyone was surprised to see Uraraka of all people, defending Bakugou.

"It's just like Deku said."

"What?"

"During the Sports Festival, Deku said that he'll never be a real hero because he kept holding grudges. He held a grudge on him and lost. He must've held a grudge against the Hero Killer and… lost as well".

There was a moment of silence until Mr. Aizawa entered the room.

 **~Ground Gamma~**

" **Okay, I am here. Anyway, we'll start now. Right. It's hero basic training! Long time no see, boys and girls! How've you been** "?

All Might saw that some of the students seemed down.

" **I know that some of you are still struggling on accepting the fact that Iida will no longer attend our school. We may have lost two students, but for now, we must move on. For this time's hero basic training… since you've all just got back from your internships, we'll have some fun with a rescue training race! Remember, Race! This is Field Gamma! A dense area filled with factories laid out like an intricate labyrinth! You'll break up into three 6-person groups and go through the training one group at a time. When I send out a distress signal from somewhere inside, you'll all start at once from the outskirts of the city! It's a race to see who will rescue me first! Of course, you'll have to keep damage to buildings to a minimum.** "

"Don't point at me!"

" **All right, the first group, get in place** "!

The first group consisted of Mina, Sero, Ojiro, Kirishima, Sato, and Aoyama.

" **Okay, here we go! START** "!

Sero used his tape to swing through the Obstacle course, Mina used her acid to slide around, and Ojiro used his tail to leap around. Aoyama used his laser but began slowing down after a stomach ache. Kirishima used his hardening Quirk to scale buildings and Sato consumed some sugar in order to increase his leg muscles. A few minutes later, the winner was revealed.

 **1\. Hanta Sero**

 **2\. Mashirao Ojiro**

 **3\. Mina Ashido**

 **4\. Eijiro Kirishima**

 **5\. Rikido Sato**

 **6\. Yuga Aoyama**

The next group consisted of Tsuyu, Jiro, Koda, Hagakure, Todoroki, and Momo. Tsuyu leaped around, Jiro, Kouda, and Hagakure didn't seem to have any advantages and had to run towards their target. Momo used her creation Quirk so she could advance across the buildings and Todoroki used his Ice.

 **1\. Momo Yaoyorozu**

 **2\. Shoto Todoroki**

 **3\. Tsuyu Asui**

 **4\. Kyoka Jiro**

 **5\. Koji Koda**

 **6\. Toru Hagakure**

The final group consisted of Bakugou, Ochaco, Tokoyami, Shoji, Kaminari, and Mineta.

" **Start** "!

Bakugou took off using his explosions, creating a smokescreen in the process. Tokoyami used his Dark Shadow to clear the smoke and took off. Shoji grew extra limbs to try and give himself an advantage. Mineta used his Quirk to climb buildings and Kaminari was the only one running towards the signal. Bakugou stopped for a sec to see that he had a clear win. One thing puzzled the explosive teen, however. Where was Ochaco?

"Look"!

Bakugou looked up to see a pink figure fly above him. "Round Face"?!

Ochaco deactivated her Quirk and sprinted to the next building, closing in on All Might! Bakugou felt a weird sense of pride…, unfortunately, that pride was currently being blinded by his unyielding rage! As he saw Tokoyami pass him, he launched more powerful explosions to give him an extra boost. Ochaco was only two rooftops away from her goal.

"GET BACK HERE, KIRBY!"

"Oh crap"!

Uraraka ran towards the edge of the rooftop and used her Quirk to give her an extra boost. 'Come on'! She used it one last time and reached for the edge of the building All Might was in.

"Like you'll beat me"!

Bakugou sent a powerful explosion and surpassed Uraraka. Unfortunately, Uraraka deactivated her Quirk and was holding onto dear life.

"No, no, no"!

Her hand let go of the building and let out a scream. That scream ceased as she saw Bakugou grab her hand.

"Get up, Round Face".

Bakugou pulled her up and let out a sigh. Bakugou quickly got up and ran towards All Might.

" **Thank you! And congrats** ".

Katsuki let out a smirk as he saw the others arrive.

 **1\. Katsuki Bakugou**

 **2\. Ochaco Uraraka**

 **3\. Fumikage Tokoyami**

 **4\. Mezo Shoji**

 **5\. Denki Kaminari**

 **6\. Minoru Mineta**

Bakugou looked back at Uraraka, who looked a bit sick. He didn't feel bad at all… right?

 **~Boys Locker Room~**

After their training, the students went to the locker room to get ready for class.

"That was some hard training."

"Our first class, in a while made me sweat!"

"I need to work on my mobility."

"You must compensate for it by gathering information."

"That'll put me a step behind everyone. I'm jealous of guys like you and Sero."

"Psst. Kaminari. Look"!

The yellow-haired boy looked towards Mineta.

"Look at this hole! It is probably thanks to the efforts of those who came before us! Next door is, you know… the girls´ locker room"!

Mineta ripped off the poster that was covering the hole and prepared to look through.

"Yaoyorozu´s ample yaoyoro-boobs! Ashido´s slender waist! Hagakure´s floating underwear! Uraraka´s fine bo… AGH"!

Mineta was blown away from the hole and fell on the floor. Mineta got up and instantly back away. In front of him was a seriously pissed off Bakugou.

"First things first, triangle face! Get your damn Quirk out of my hand"!

The boys looked at Katsuki's left hand to see Jiro's earphone jack inside his arm.

"Holy shit! Bakugou, are you ok?!"

"I'm fine. And you"!

Bakugou pointed at the short and scared pervert.

"Try to peep on them again. And I'll blow your head off. Got it"!

Mineta began nodding furiously and went to his locker to finish changing.

 **~Girls locker room~**

"D… Did Bakugou just defend us"?

The girls were currently changing as Jiro heard someone put the poster back up. Ochaco was the one who stood there stunned. Bakugou wasn't usually one to help others… Twice! It was a really weird day.

 **~After School~**

It was the end of the day and every student in U.A. was ready to leave. Before Bakugou left through the door, he felt a hand stop him. He looked back to see Uraraka.

"What do you want, round face?"

"Um… I was wondering… if you could help me train"?

Bakugou raised an eyebrow and looked at her. 'Oh shit, she's serious.'

"Well?"

"Don't you have Deku to help you or something?"

"I haven't been able to contact him. The last time I saw him was during my internship…"

"And?"

"I don't want to talk about"!

Bakugou noticed Uraraka's blush as she recalled her encounter with Izuku.

"So, will you join me?"

"Whatever. Where do I have to go?"

"Oh, Dagobah Municipal Beach Park."

"Really? I remember going there when I was younger but stopped once it became a huge dump."

"When it's not that bad anymore, after all, Deku cleaned it up before heading to U.A.".

Bakugou's eyes widened in disbelief and anger.

'No wonder he could fight Icy-Hot and all those villains! Damn bastard'.

Bakugou's thoughts left his head and sighed.

"Alright, I'll see you there. Just keep something in mind. I'm not going to hold back anything."

"I figured as much, see ya".

Ochaco left, while Bakugou stood there thinking of something. 'Deku, was in Hosu City too? Hmm'.

 **~Unknown Location~**

"Ow."

"Hold still. Remember, this is your fault."

"Where is he now anyway?"

"He went home."

"What happened to him"?

Toga grabbed a bandage and covered the large cut that was on Shigaraki's arm.

"I… really don't know".

 **~Unknown Location (A few hours ago)~**

A purple portal opened inside the bar. Shigaraki knew exactly who was going through the portal.

"Finally".

Izuku and Toga came out of the portal and dropped their bags.

"Hey, Shigaraki!"

"I need to talk with you".

Shigaraki pointed towards Izuku. He didn't forget about the Hosu incident.

"No."

"What?"

"I don't have to answer to you. Now, if you'll excuse me I need to see my mother".

Izuku grabbed his jacket and went towards the door.

"I don't think so".

Shigaraki rushed towards Izuku with his hand reached out.

"I'll erase you"!

Shigaraki reached for his head and… was on the floor.

" **Agh** "!

Shigaraki got up to see Izuku, slowly walking out the door.

"How did…"?

Shigaraki ran towards Izuku again and missed.

"The fu… **AGH** "!

Shigaraki felt something sharp go through his shoulder and flipped to the floor. Izuku saw that he blacked out and moved his body into the bar.

"Himiko."

"Y… yeah?"

"Tell him that "I'm sorry" and to call me if he needs me."

"O… okay."

"I'm off".

With that, Izuku left the bar and went back home.

 **~Midoriya Household (The next day)~**

Izuku sat at his computer, looking up the news. Every news article he saw had one of these three themes.

"Hero Killer" "Nomu" and "Vigilante".

The fact that all three events happened on the same day seemingly surprised Izuku. It was almost unreal. As Izuku kept reading the articles, he saw the time. 12:21 Pm.

"I've been reading for 4 ½ hours. God, I'm pathetic".

Izuku turned off the computer and went outside for a walk. His went out for work so, he had another day to himself. While walking, he saw Pro Heroes trying to stop a robbery and one of them fled to an alley. Before he fled, however, he shot three bullets. One of them hit a little boy's shoulder. "Hmm".

Izuku went into the alley, without anyone knowing.

"Damnit!

That idiot should've shot the person who pressed the button, but no! Whatever. As long as I got the money"! Suddenly the robber heard a sound behind him.

"Who's there"?!

Izuku walked towards the robber with a knife hidden behind his hand. "Oh, you're just a kid. Sorry, but I can't have any witnesses".

 **~U.A. High School (Lunchtime)~**

Uraraka was currently having lunch with Tsuyu, Todoroki, Hagakure, and Bakugou.

"So, what do you guys think about the practical exam?"

"Might be something big. I don't know what could happen."

"It'll be a comprehensive test of everything from the first semester." That's all Mr. Aizawa would tell us…"

"So, basic combat training and rescue training, and then basic training…"

"I'm not worried about the written exams at all, but the Practical exam will be… Ow! What the"?!

Bakugou looked back to see who elbowed him in the head. "Who has the balls?!"

"Oh, sorry. Your head was so big that I accidentally hit it".

Uraraka grabbed Bakugou and tried to calm him down. "Wait, you're from Class B… um… Sorry, but who are you again"?

The blonde-haired boy felt really angry at Uraraka. "So, Class 1-A now think so highly of themselves that they forget our names."

"What? No, no, no! I'm sorry."

"My name is Monama and I heard one of your classmates met the Hero Killer".

Everyone at the table stopped eating and looked at the boy.

"You better choose your next words carefully, freak."

"Oh. I didn't mean to sound rude. It just shocking that you've lost two students already. Just like the Sports Festival, you guys in Class A just have to have all the attention, huh? But then again… that attention isn't good at all. That one kid went to try and fight the Hero Killer and failed."

"Bakugou, calm down."

"Let. Me. Go. Round Face."

"At least he went out fighting, unlike that kid… what was his name again? Izuku Midoriya".

Uraraka let go off Katsuki and looked at Monama. Bakugou sat there with anger in his eyes.

"Well,... what can you expect from a **Quirkless** nobody… OOF".

Monama fell down to the floor holding his cheek. He looked up to see a lunch tray drop to the floor and fell somebody grabbing his collar. The entire lunchroom put their attention to the table and saw… Uraraka?

" **How. Dare. YOU** "!

Uraraka grabbed the boy's face and began slamming it to the ground.

"Round Face, Chill! Uraraka"!

Bakugou got off his seat and tried to restrain Ochaco.

"Todoroki, Help him"!

Shoto, Tsuyu, and Bakugou began pulling Uraraka out of the lunchroom. While this was happening, Ochaco kept yelling.

" **Who the fuck do you think you are?! QUIRKLESS OR NOT, HE WAS GOING MORE OF A HERO THAN YOU WOULD EVER BE, STUPID BITCH! BAKUGOU, LET GO OF ME! TSUYU! TODOROKI** "!

Hagakure helped a red-haired girl pick up a beaten up Monama. "I think he's unconscious".

Meanwhile, outside of the lunchroom, Bakugou was still holding onto Uraraka.

" **Le** t… me go…"

"Are you done"?

Ochaco nodded and Bakugou released her.

"Kero, are you ok?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap."

"It's okay. It happens to the best of us."

"I just couldn't stand it anymore. I didn't like how he talked about Deku. He's the kindest, strongest, and most hard-working person I know…".

 **~Alleyway~**

Police sirens were surrounding a nearby alleyway. One of the suspected robbers retreated to this alleyway and what the police found was… carnage. The suspect's body was torn up to shreds. There was blood on the walls and floor. His face was almost unrecognizable and most disturbing of all, his gun was shoved down his throat. A dark figure stood up on the rooftop with a bloody knife in his hand.

" _I know that he's a true hero_ ".

 **Author Note: I'm back! Please follow, favorite, and leave a review! Sorry for all the waiting!**


	17. Chapter 16 (I'm so sorry I'm late)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own My hero academia. This is just something I made for fans of the series therefore, it is not **canon! Please support the original series this was based on.**

 **-= All for One's lair.**

 **'-' Thoughts.**

 **"HA" Screams/All Might's voice/Izuku's Rage bursts and dark tone/Voice Changer.**

 **Chapter 16: Finals**

"There are only a few days until the final exams. Don't do that again, alright."

"It was an accident."

"It doesn't matter anyway. Hurry up and head to the Principal's office".

Ochaco walked away from Todoroki, Katsuki, and Tsuyu.

"After what happened today, do you think they're going to expel her?"

"Not likely."

"Worst case scenario, she won't be allowed on in the training camp".

The trio went back to see some students still surrounding Monoma.

"I'm still surprised."

"About what?"

"The fact that Uraraka was the one who snapped, while you were the one who tried to stop her."

"I don't get easily mad, half-and-half bastard!"

"My point has been proven".

 **~Midoriya Household (8:00 Pm)~**

Everything was quiet. Once Inko got home, she went to sleep. Izuku was in his room, writing down ideas for new gadgets and weapons.

"If I ask All for One for some explosive material, I could combine it with some of my throwing knives… or maybe make an explosive shuriken. I should probably ask him".

Izuku got up from his seat and sneaked out. "I won't be gone long, mom. Good night".

 **~Unknown Location~**

Izuku showed up outside the bar and began knocking. It was really dark and creepy.

"Look what we have here".

Midoriya looked back to see a group of 5 people, armed.

"Money, now."

"Not interested".

Izuku continued to knock and waited.

"I said give me your money!"

"If you want money, just get a job".

The leader began getting irritated and rushed towards him.

" **Fine** ".

Izuku grabbed the man and slammed him to the wall. " **I don't have time for this, see ya** ".

Izuku grabbed his neck and quickly snapped it.

"What? What the fuck?!"

" **Tell anyone about this and I will find you.** "

"R… RUN"!

The others quickly retreated and didn't look back.

"Izuku?"

"Took you long enough".

Izuku grabbed the body and moved it in.

"What are you doing here so late?"

"Is it possible for me to talk to All for One?"

"All for… why?"

"What is it, young Midoriya"?

Izuku turned around to see the T.V. screen.

"I was hoping if I could request a few weapons that could aid me in battle."

"Of course, but… I need to talk to you… privately. Kurogiri, if you would be so kind."

"Of course". Kurogiri produced a purple fog unto Izuku and teleported him.

 **~-Unknown Location-~**

The fog over Izuku disappeared.

"What the hell. Where am I?"

"I honestly didn't expect us to meet face-to-face, so early".

Izuku turned around to see a T.V. screen showing Shigaraki's picture and a tall dark figure sitting next to it.

"All… for One?"

"Shocked? I certainly am. You've gotten stronger".

Izuku stood there frozen. He didn't know what it was, but All for One gave off an intimidating aura.

"Weren't you going to ask me something?"

"I was, but… am I in trouble"?

All for One chuckled a bit before tilting his head to the left.

"Why would you be in trouble?"

"I don't know. For the incident in Hosu?"

"You were testing your abilities."

"My fight with Shigaraki."

"A simple problem that can be fixed. No, Midoriya you are not in trouble. Please, ask away".

Izuku felt a bit more relieved and took a breath of relief.

"I was wondering if you had any explosives that I could use to combine my Shurikens or Knives too."

"Really now? I believe I have more than what you need. Is that really all?"

"I don't want to ask too much."

"I do not mind. It is better to have more options after all".

Izuku looked at All for One in awe. He was offering to give him more weapons than he could ever ask.

"If you would like, I could be the one to fill in some options for you."

"Wha? Really?"

"If I'm being completely honest with you, I never expected the Hero Killer to get involved in this. I have recently seen him in action too. Since you've trained with him for only one week, I assume you're trying to mimic or improve his fighting style, correct?"

"Well, I still try to maintain my unique style."

"I see. Well, I will see to it that you get you requested weapons and some options I have for you. Don't worry, I know that you don't want anything that could harm fatally harm someone, but will mostly give you an edge in battle."

"Thank you, All for One."

"Call me Sensei. Hearing that repeatedly can get a bit annoying after a while."

"Right. Thank you, Sensei. I'll be on my way".

Izuku bowed and turned to see Kurogiri waiting for him.

"Oh, Midoriya. Before you leave, I have a request for you."

"Huh? Yeah, what is it?"

"Tell me. Have you ever heard of I-Island"?

 **~Practical Exam Area - Center Plaza (The next day)~**

Class 1-A stood in front of their teachers for their exam.

"Now, we will begin the practical exam. Of course, it is possible to fail this exam. If you want to go to the training camp, then don't make any stupid mistakes. I expect that you all have gathered information ahead of time and have some idea of what you will be doing."

"We're fighting robot warriors like at the entrance exam, right?"

"Fireworks! Curry! Test of courage"!

As Mina and Kaminari were expressing themselves, something was moving in Aizawa's scarf.

"Too bad! For various reasons, the exam will be different starting this time!"

"Principal Nezu!"

"Different?"

"From now on, we want to focus on person-to-person combat and hero work, and stress teaching that is closer to actual fighting. So… We'll have you form teams of two to fight against one teacher! In addition, the pairs and who each pair will be up against have already been decided. These were determined at my discretion based on various factors, including fighting style, grades, and interpersonal relationships, so here they are: First, Todoroki and Yaoyorozu are one team…".

Aizawa grabbed his scarf and smirked. "And they're fighting me."

Nezu nodded and continued to talk.

"Here are the remaining teams. Koji and Kyoka versus Present Mic. Fumikage and Tsuyu will be up against Ectoplasm. Midnight versus Minoru and Hanta. Mashirao and Yuga will be a pair. Your opponent is Power Loader. Cementoss will go against Rikido and Eijiro. Mezo and Toru are against Snipe. Mina and Denki… are against me".

Everyone got into their teams leaving two students left.

"Katsuki and Ochaco. You two are a… special case."

"We aren't fighting No. 13."

"No. Your opponent…"

" **I… will do it** "!

Falling out of the sky was none other than the No. 1 hero, All Might!

"This is a mistake, right?"

" **I'm afraid not, young Uraraka. Work together to beat me, you two** "!

And so, the exam began.

 **~Midoriya Household~**

Izuku was at the table with his mom, eating a quick lunch. Izuku looked up to see his mother enjoying her meal. He took this chance to speak.

"Mom, I have a question."

"Huh? What is it, Izuku?"

"I was wondering if I could possibly go to I-Island."

"We don't have the money for that! You know this!"

"Oh, don't worry about the money. I was simply asking permission. During my time with Toga, I talked with her boss who heard of me from the Sports Festival. He told me if I would like to visit I-Island. I couldn't refuse! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity"!

The room fell silent. Inko sighed in defeat and smiled at her son. "Fine. How long are you going to be gone, anyway?"

"I think 3 days max."

"Alright, I give you my permission. On one condition, however."

"What is it?"

"CALL! HOME!... Okay~".

Izuku nodded nervously and smiled. As Izuku finished his meal, he went to his room to prepare. He grabbed his phone and called someone.

 ***Bzzz***

 ***Bzzz***

 ***Bzz***

"Well?"

"I'm ready".

 **~Ground Beta~**

Uraraka and Bakugou entered the area for their exam. So far, only 4 people failed.

Kirishima, Sato, Kaminari, and Ashido were the unlucky ones.

However, both Ochaco and Katsuki didn't want to lose. Even if they were against All Might, they didn't let that get to them. As the door behind them closed, Bakugou began walking. Uraraka followed him, nervously. She wasn't afraid of All Might. She was afraid of Bakugou, or rather, what could happen to him.

"Are you sure this is the best Idea? You're not as strong as All Might."

"I'd rather fight, then run away. It's better if I beat him up and you run to the exit. I'll meet you there once, I'm done."

"Um… I don't know. He's way beyond our level."

"Your level."

"You know what I mean! Even with the handicap, you can't just swing at him."

"I know that much! I'm not stup…".

Before Bakugou could finish his sentence, a huge force of wind pushed both of them back. As Uraraka was pushed back, some debris hit her helmet, cracking it.

" **Who gives a damn about damaging the city** "?

Both of them got up and looked towards All Might. Ochaco removed her helmet, as it was only blocking her vision. Another shockwave was sent to the two as All Might stomped his foot.

" **If you think of this as an exam, you'll be sorry. I am a villain, heroes. Come at me with everything you've got** "!

Uraraka gritted her teeth and got into a fighting pose.

"Bakugou, what do we do?"

"Close your eyes Uraraka"!

All Might rushed towards Bakugou, as the explosive teen lifted his hand.

"Stun Grenade"!

A blinding light emanated from Bakugou's hand, causing All Might to cover his eyes.

"Come at me," you said, All Might? Even if you didn't say, anything, I was gonna do that…".

Bakugou was once more interrupted by All Might, as he grabbed the boy's face. This didn't stop him, however. Bakugou unleashed several explosions in All Might's face, distracting him. Uraraka seeing all of this go down, stuck with the plan.

 **Flashback Start:**

"Uraraka, I have a plan."

"Huh? Oh, now you want to talk! We're about to enter the darn exam."

"Just shut up and listen. I don't want to sound rude, but against All Might, you're pretty useless."

"Gee, thanks."

"But…, you can be useful. We both know that our opponent is the no.1 Pro Hero. However, you are the one that's gonna win this for us. You are going to run towards the exit, so we can finish this and go home."

"That's… not a bad Idea. Except you forgot one little detail. How are we gonna deal with All Might?!"

"Simple. I'll beat him to a Pulp."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Huh"?

 **Flashback End:**

As Ochaco ran towards the exit, she heard Bakugou get slammed into the ground and looked back. In that instant, All Might was right in front of her.

" **Where do you think you're going** "?

Out of instinct, Uraraka activated her Quirk and tried to float away from him. " **That's no good.** "

"Round Face"!

Uraraka looked back to see Bakugou, about to crash with her.

"No, no, no"!

In the end, both crashed into each other. Bakugou fell, while Uraraka began floating away.

"Hey… this actually gives me an advanta…"

" **Nope.** "

"... Aw, shi…".

All Might grabbed Uraraka and threw her to the ground. She deactivated her Quirk and tried to get up.

" **It'll be better if you stay put** ".

All Might came down, using a piece of a fence to pin down Ochaco. He didn't stop there. Uraraka saw All Might rush to Bakugou and gave him a brutal punch to the stomach. Ochaco knew it was brutal because shortly after the blow was delivered, Katsuki threw up. Uraraka grabbed the fence and tried to remove it off her. As she saw this, she looked towards Bakugou, who seemed extremely exhausted and injured. She used her Quirk to assist her in lifting the fence.

" **I know why you're enraged, young Bakugou.** "

"Shut… up."

" **It is because of young Midoriya, correct** "?

As Ochaco heard that name, she stopped trying to lift the fence.

" **There is a reason why you were paired with young Uraraka. You both share the same pain after young Midoriya decided to leave.** "

"Shut… Up! That bastard wouldn't just quit. There has to be a… reason."

" **I see. I'm sorry to tell you, but young Midoriya…** "

'I quit… I don't wanna be a hero anymore.'

" **... told me himself. He didn't want to be a hero anymore.** "

"Why? Why did he quit?"

" **I…** "

'You've been looking down on me for being Quirkless… I…'

" **I…** "

'I WILL KILL YOU!'

" **I… don't remember. He never told me the reason** ".

As All Might was distracted, he felt something heavy hit his head. It was Uraraka, using the fence to her advantage. She grabbed Bakugou and ran into an alleyway, away from All Might.

" ***coughs* I didn't think she would get out of that. Amazing… that really hurt though** ".

 **~Alleyway~**

"Uraraka, let go of me."

"In a sec,... All right we're clear".

Ochaco gently put down Bakugou and sat down across from him.

"We need a new plan."

"What? I had him."

"Bakugou, stop lying to yourself. You saw what he did… please".

Uraraka went over to Bakugou, putting her finger on top of his mouth.

"Um… what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm wiping off the vomit off your mouth… what did you expect a kiss?"

"I'm not that desperate."

"Neither am I."

"Fuck off."

"I'd love to keep arguing, but we're in the middle of an exam. You have any more ideas?"

"I hate to admit it, but you're right. He won't even budge to an explosion in the face. I've figured something out. I can't do any lasting damage and you won't have a chance to make him float. So, we give him everything we've got at point-blank range. Our only option is to inflict damage and then put some distance between us."

"I see, but how will I do any damage? I don't have a damaging Quirk like you."

"Here".

Bakugou his left gauntlet and tossed it to Uraraka.

"Huh?"

"You only have one shot. Better make it count. I think I've gathered enough sweat in order to produce an explosion. You know how to use it, right?"

"You pull the pin, right?"

"Yeah, but I should probably mention one thing. Once you launch the blast, get ready for some major recoil damage."

"Recoil?"

"We both may have trained together, but you are nowhere near my physical strength."

"I'm pretty sure you just called me weak."

"Yep."

"Fuck you."

"Well… let get this started".

 **~Ground Beta~**

" **Where are they? They could be heading for the exit right now. I must make my way there** ".

As All Might was running, he heard something.

"Where are you going?"

" **They were behind me, huh** "?

As All Might turned around, he was met with multiple explosions.

"Uraraka"!

As Bakugou yelled that name, Ochaco appeared behind the Symbol of Peace.

"Take this".

She pulled the pin off the gauntlet, letting out a destructive explosion. As she shot the explosion, her arm was pulled back, hurting the young girl.

"Shit!"

"Uraraka, let's go"!

Bakugou reached his hand out to Uraraka. As she grabbed it, she was thrown towards the exit.

"Use your Quirk, now"!

Ochaco was launched across the city towards the exit. She sued her Quirk to hopefully soften her landing.

"We can win this."

" **I know right** ".

Uraraka's cheerful expression turned into one of fear.

"Get away from her"!

Before Bakugou could unleash another explosion, All Might grabbed Uraraka and slammed her on Katsuki. Both of the students fell down… hard. As All Might descended, he saw Uraraka floating slowly and Bakugou struggling to get up.

" **Don't want to see you float away** ".

All Might grabbed Ochaco who looked extremely exhausted and had blood running down her forehead. Bakugou looked up, wiping a bloody nose and ready to shoot another explosion. Katsuki however, was kicked to the wall.

" **It seems like I win. I'm quite disappointed. I thought the heroes were always going to win. Seems like you are all too weak.** "

"Shut up… I'll…"

"Go."

"Huh?"

" **BAKUGOU! GO** "!

Uraraka deactivated her Quirk and grabbed All Might's hair.

" **Hey! What the… AGH** "?!

All Might let go of Ochaco and poked his eye.

"Ura… raka?"

" **DAMNIT! GO** "!

Uraraka grabbed a large piece of concrete and lifted it up and threw it on All Might.

" **AGH** "!

Uraraka repeated this process over, and over, and over, and over again. Until she couldn't anymore. She looked at the pile and saw All Might remove everything. Everything became blurry. All she could hear was her heartbeat in her ears.

" **No- ou-los-** ".

She couldn't hear the words coming out of All Might's mouth and fell backward. She didn't feel any pain, however. The last thing she saw was a huge fiery explosion and blacked out.

 **~Recovery Girl's Nurse's Office~**

"Kiss…!"

"Thanks… ow".

Bakugou finally had enough strength to sit up properly. "You really shouldn't push yourself."

"I know, but I'm tired of lying on a bed all day. Besides…".

Bakugou looked up to see Uraraka on a different bed with a heart rate monitor by her side.

"I'm not the one you should be worrying about."

"You're right. She pushed herself beyond her limit. I haven't had a serious case like this since her first fight with you. That doesn't even compare to this. I don't think she'll be waking up in a little bit."

"I'll wait then."

"That doesn't seem like you. You don't have a soft spot for the girl, do you?"

"What! No! I'm just… worried… leave me alone".

Bakugou buried his face into a pillow and groaned. 'Soft spot? Hell no… aw, shit'.

 **Author's Note: I am beyond sorry. I know it been an extremely long while since I posted, but I have an excuse... sort of. You see I wasn't able to write a single word because I was too busy studying for an exam, in order to pass the year. I sadly will not update any time soon. I'll most likely return May 21st. But I can't guarantee anything. I will Guarantee that the next chapters are a bit special. Now that the Final Exams are over we're heading to the next arc of the MHA Story!... after the movie. What movie? The next few chapters will be taking place on I-Island. The main setting for the My Hero Academia: Two Heroes Movie! There is one thing, however. Izuku may not be seen until after the events of the movie are over. Trust me, however. It'll be worth reading... hopefully. Also, thank you all for 400 followers! I truly don't deserve this. I love you all and** **Please follow, favorite, and leave a review! Until next time! PLUS ULTRA!**


End file.
